Dangan Ronpa 1: The 16th Student?
by Khronovision
Summary: An invitation from a famous school. I got one from Hope's Peak Academy. I'm a psychic. Hello everybody. What will the future take me? *Second remake* Alternate DR scenario. The story will now be very different. Be warned of SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1A: Whereabouts

.

**Description: He had spiked hair like Beta Hinata's (The blue one) Like said, the color of his hair is deep navy blue, his eyes are grey, his face is a bit affixed like Kirigiri's though more masculine.**

**Outfit: He wears an absract themed long-sleeve with a vest. He wears slacks and formal shoes.**

**Author's note: I needed to remake the story due to the reviews in the previous story. Not hurt. Not sad. More motivated.**

**Reviews are very appreciated. I like reviews about missing details or things that are unsatisfactory. Don't force yourself on this. Hahaha!**

* * *

I recently got an invitation by Hope's Peak Academy as a SHSL Psychic, these things are only one in a million for only the talented of all the talented. I am guessing that there are other psychics around the world other than me.

It looked really peaceful here, the bright sun and regular people around the streets. Well, here I go, time to enter this school.

As I took my step by the entrance gate, weird colors and filters appeared in my vision.

"What's happening... Why am I..."

"...Ugh..."

"..."

"No."

I fell down in a black void.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**-Infirmary**

**- Monday**

**-10:45 a.m.**

* * *

**DAY 1: START**

* * *

My vision restored little by little, seeing a blurry white ceiling for the moment. I stared at it for a few seconds before realizing that I fainted from what had happened previously. So I got up from lying down realizing that I was still wearing my shoes.

I was confused and I thought, "Why am I still wearing my shoes?" in a voice where-in a person just woke up. Subsequently, another thought popped up from me. "Wait a sec.. what am I doing here?"

"This is definitely a fishy situation right now." I immediately thought, with intent of figuring out the situation.

While getting up, I saw two people lying down. A girl who had a purple-themed outfit, well.. for the most part. And then the other girl was a gothic-themed lolita dressed woman. I presume she would either like to look fancy or she doesn't like her real self.

"Should I wake them up?" an idea which is considered rude but given the scenario I put myself into, I decided to give it a shot.

I softly grabbed the shoulder of the goth and shake her little by little. But there was no response.

I repeated the same to the next one.

.

.

.

Still nothing.

"This isn't going to work out after all." giving a sigh afterwards. Could things get any worse around here? I need to get the best out of this.. school.

"What should I do first?" as I left the infirmary to start my journey.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Gymnasium**

**- Monday**

**-10:52 a.m.**

* * *

"Sigh.." I couldn't speak that much for a while for what surprises might go for me. I found a large door as I walked at the end of wherever I was going. It was mechanical like the ones you see in those movies. Of course, what would be point of breaking it if it was designed to be impregnable. So I just looked at it. That's it. Nothing else. Then I took my glance at the top part of it to see two things pointing at me. They appear to be surveillance cameras in important places like a bank. Knowing this, my movements are being tracked.

"Security is something here in a special academy like this." I grumbled putting my hands in the pockets further. "They're not letting us out for some reason.." I considered this as a mystery. Suspicions were already in place. Time to search further.

I got a good look of another big door, this time it was just an ordinary door. So I wondered what room this could be, the infirmary which I remembered first.

So I pushed the doors open to see a wide gymnasium with several basketballs at the floor. Did I miss a sports battle right here? Or was I just late... Anyway, no one was around. It was really quiet and a little bit of a mess. I couldn't help but start packing away to cleanse the view the next time I enter the gym.

"There. That's much better." wiping off the sweat from walking and picking up the basketballs. What else is dirty around here, a cafeteria? Please not that one. So I left the gymnasium to proceed to the next destination which is what I said earlier, the canteen.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Cafeteria**

**- Monday**

**-10:59 a.m.**

* * *

I finally found the cafeteria, I was really hungry and I needed to get something to eat. Are there service people in this academy or not? I hope there are because I was lacking a bit of energy.

Taking a look at the area, I happen to find two people there, one that is wearing a varsity-jacket with a ponytail and another one who is incredibly buff, he had long hair and looked a bit frightening at first. I stood still staring at them until they caught contact with me. I should introduce myself since it was you know... rude to stare.

The girl stood up and walked towards me with a jolly introduction, "Hi! You seem to be new here!", this person sounded a bit familiar.. I've seen her in swimming competitions and won so much. Her voice made me remember her name.

"Asahina... Aoi right?" I asked her.

"Wow! Do you know me from a friend of mine?" she needed to ask me that since that was the first statement I gave her.

"Uhmm.. TV, newspapers and... internet. Mostly internet." shrugging my head.

"And you must be..." Asahina thinks of my name actually to balance things off, so I gave her some time to you know.. think.

"...", looking at her for a while then at the strong man. I was shaking a little for I thought he was going to be those typical hard-headed body-builders. Nonetheless, I waited.

It took a little long for her to get an answer but still to no avail. So I cut her off, "Shiki. Shiki Takashi, SHSL Psychic."

"Nice to meet you." as I offered her a handshake to which she accepts. Now that I met her, time to meet him.

"Uhmm.. Hello.", I waved at him this time.

"Sakura Oogami. SHSL Fighter." he said.

Wait a second.. Sakura. Oh. He's a she. It was a good thing I didn't say any male pronouns against her.

Now I asked myself a question. They're here and I'm here. Does that mean they got in the same way I did? One way to find out.

"How did you guys get in here?" I asked supposing to get a good answer.

"I got an invitation from the school and then I fainted." Asahina answered putting a finger on her chin looking upwards.

"So have I." Sakura added.

Seems that they got in here just like me. Guess I should be taking a snack and make my leave.

"Well, see you later. It was nice meeting you." bowing my head a little to show kindness. After all, they are SHSL talents. Not ordinary people you'd see everyday.

"Hold on, don't you want to hang out with us?" Asahina asked me for bonding purposes.

"It's fine, I have somewhere else to be. Goodbye for now." then I left the cafeteria and made my exploration mood.

So I went out to visit more rooms to earn some getting used to around here.

"Let's see, laundry room, storage room and the trash room." As I remembered the rooms.

I went to a hallway full of rooms wherein each room has a nametag/icon of sort. I filled in a closer look on a certain door.

"So this is my room..." the nameplate says enough of that.

My room is just left of a room with a nameplate of Celestia Ludenburg and in front of Asahina's room.

Celestia Ludenburg.. A foreigner? I don't know really.

I opened the door to see a room with pink wallpaper and tile flooring. A simple bedroom with some extra furniture available to me. Average room with a little... spunk.

I looked around and opened a cabinet with clothes already available. These aren't my clothes.. but they are my size as I checked one by one.

Another camera at the left edge of my room. Great. That's just great. They know us from place to place. The bathroom too? No. That's just being too pushy.

"Time for some rest." I ate my snack before going to sleep because it's recommended to eat before you sleep. Basic health habit.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Shiki's Room**

**- Monday**

**-11:29 a.m.**

* * *

_Things went to my head, a person thrusting someone with a knife, blood on a bathroom, a person somewhat impaled by many spears, a blood spill by the side of my neck._

* * *

"HAUUGH!", screaming in fear and pain from that ludicrous vision. Was that real? Was it a nightmare? As a psychic, one thing about it is that when you sleep, you can never tell if that is a vision or not. Should have stayed awake and explored further. Tsk.

"Be calm." taking small breaths to regain my composure. I took a small grab by the neck to see if it felt real. Good thing it wasn't. Sometimes, nightmares can be felt real. In some cases, falling down a building while riding a car. How does a car get there? Putting that aside, I should be leaving. It's already 11:31 a.m.

Were there some people who have awoken yet? There better be, I met Asahina and Sakura now so there should be some more positive vibe from this. Sometime later, I approached the girl with the gothic feature. Her expression has a fierce but elegant feel, I'm attracted to her one bit but my criticism stays as it is.

"Greetings.", she said. Of course, from her looks first thing to do is to welcome someone. I just remembered the room next to me, with the name and picture with twindrills. I would mostly guess that it was her.

"Celestia Ludenburg?" was my most accurate guess.

"Hmm.. How do you know me?" she replied back.

"I found you lying on a bed in the infirmary...", I paused for a moments and added, "and I shook you a little bit, and by the looks of your composure and dress."

"I see." she answered.

"I'm Shiki Takashi by the way. SHSL Psychic."

"A psychic? Very interesting. Mind telling me my true persona and feelings?", a question that kind of brought me a little down. She's one of those people who think I'm one of those psychologists. Can they ever tell the difference?

"I don't do fortune telling please remember that, but I'll give it a shot."

"It was just a joke but if you insist."Celes giggled a little. I'm glad it was just a joke.

"Alright then... where do I start?" Personality tests are one. Wait. I can only predict things. I'm not a psychologist. Should I just make it up? Too late to back away anyway.

"You have a thing for... politeness do you?"

"You always... risk things."

Did I say it right? Or was I just making it worse for myself. I should have taken psychology classes online. I screwed it, big time.

"..."

"As expected of the SHSL Psychic." Celes was impressed by this. Good thing she doesn't know that I was lying. A bad impression for me, to me. Although I know that she is the risk-taker and one of those polite-medieval princesses.

"I never got your talent by the way." I asked her in curiosity to figure out her talent.

"I am a gambler. I never lost a game." she replied. First thoughts, when you fight her, you lose. Period.

"I knew it." What would I have guessed. What other way but the SHSL Gambler. Taking risks, the outfit, the personality.

"Well, I best be on my way now. Goodbye." leaving her with a smile just to keep acquaintances in balance. At least I know her, and she knows me. That's enough of that.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Classroom 1-B**

**- Monday**

**-11:39 a.m.**

* * *

As I was walking towards to one of the hallways, I stumbled upon a classroom, same pathway I took to my room. I didn't bother looking at the rooms first since I was tired. Nonetheless, curiosity killed the cat so what the heck. I'll go have a look inside.

I entered into the second classroom. It looked pretty quiet. Real quiet. No scribbles on the blackboard, typical school items you would see in the desk and a dark atmosphere.

"This is a neat classroom." Were there any classes or was I late again. I hated being late. I never was late in my classes. I left already since there was nothing else interesting to do.

I had a weird gut that I needed to be somewhere.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Gymnasium**

**- Monday**

**-11:41 a.m.**

* * *

I needed to go to the gym for some reason. Am I missing something?

I brisk walked all the way in the gym and open the doors. This time, there were so many people here. All of different varieties, they reminded me of my classmates in middle school.

"I'm sorry that I arrived late..." I panted from my brisk walk.

"So your Shiki Takashi..." a voice among them came out. I was panting face-down so I didn't know who it was. Their voice though, kind of weird if you hear it again.

I hear footsteps nearby me and what I saw before my very eyes..

...

It was a bear. And it moved. Animatronics if you called it. Monochromic style. Good and bad.

"Ow!" I was holding my cheek from how strong it was. It slapped me.. with a salmon. Where did that come from? Things are going a little bit haywire.

Others were in for a surprise.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Dude! knock it out!"

"Are you ok?"

"Hmph."

"That's gotta hurt."

Voices all coming to me simultaneously. Couldn't tell who's who except the three I already know.

"You're late you bastard! I will not tolerate latecomers, but just this one time, I'll spare you.", the bear reprimanded me for my tardiness.

Damn, I was slapped by a bear. "That's just normal and not crazy.. Sigh.." A thought that was sarcastic. I wanted to answer back.. I really do. Then again, it would be embarrassing to do it in front of these people. So I'll save it for the next opportunity.

"Is this what I expect from a SHSL Psychic? Disappointing..." blackening the atmosphere with his complaints.

"As I was saying, you are stuck here in this Academy and nobody will save you.", kind of missed the introduction now I believe. I was right with the door, we're stuck here.

"Wha.. Whaa...", a cute girl cries a little. Now that's cruel. Of course, such a horrendous statement would bring her to knees down.

"This is bullcrap! I don't believe this shit!", says a person with orange hair that looked... like something. Given the biker's jacket, he's a SHSL Biker for sure. Or a gangster.

"This is just a joke! Isn't it?" says a girl who bites her nails. She wears glasses and has two sidebraids.

"Oh no, no, no. This is no joke! The door and steel shades speak for themselves! Upupupu!" This place is definitely 100% escape-proof. I saw Sakura punching the wall but to no avail.

"Tch."

Yeah, it's definitely a cage with an entrance but no exit. Damn it.

"Upupupu.. Too bad. Though I recommend your strength." Sakura really is this strong, I'll try not to anger her. At all. But for the bear though, I already had guesses that he's the person-thing pulling the strings around here.

"I wanna get out of here! Cut the crap already! You're a good prankster, we get it." Says another person with almost blazing red hair. He looks punk based from his piercings and his attire.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Ok then, I'll let you out easily but on one condition."

So he says that we can leave. But what are we supposed to do?

"Kill each other."

"Keep yourself out of sight by the way, you don't want to be caught with your perfect crime do you? I want you to murder one of your fellow classmates that no one will suspect it's you who did it. Simple as a baby's butt cheek."

Did he say that...

...

...

...

No, this is just anarchy playing to his games. There's no way that we will start a killing spree. That's just ridiculous!

I had a good look around me for some reactions.

"No... NOOOO! I will not accept such notorious favor!", says a man in full uniform. He sounds really angry.

"Wait a second! Why would you make us kill one another?" says a girl with wavy blue hair, it's that idol I keep hearing from another school. Was it.. Maizono? Yeah that would be the case.

Anyway, I gotta keep the noise down. I have to stand up for all of us here.

"Everyone! Hold it!" I shouted with the attention going to me. Little by little I gain more composure and confidence.

"I believe that everything he says is true, but are you really going to kill just to get out!?"

Everyone was silent after my uproar.

"Hey.. Mono.. kuma." I figured that would be its name.

"We won't kill and you can't make us do anything about it." I really wanted to keep all of us alive, they're people.

"Sigh.. Were you that much talkative before?" Monokuma asked spinning around like a ballerina.

"What are you saying?", does he know something I don't know? Or maybe he's just playing with me...

"Whoops! I've said too much." He puts his paws to the mouth to stop talking.. in a sense.

"Really? Now you got me in question.. are you hiding something?" I asked as I was more curious, he's definitely hiding something.

"Nope! Take heed for my words Shiki, kill or be killed. Your words are useless so take action!", he jumped for joy to skip the topic off. I had nothing else to say in the matter. I can't force him out, after all, he's remote-controlled.

"..."

I took a long look around me and gave them this question, "You're not really going to kill.. are you?", in which nobody gave an answer, some putting their heads down, some turning away from me.

You're stuck in a school wherein you have to commit the perfect crime to escape. No exits, surveillance cameras in every corner.. this is one strong cage indeed.

I got an answer from a man who wears glasses with almost blonde hair and seemed to appear a bit taller than I am. He wasn't scared at the current situation at hand, as if he was becoming a braggart. Isn't he afraid to die? Or is he currently planning on killing?

"It appears that one of us will die here in a few days."

"How can you say such something as that? Don't tell me you will plan on killing someone?", a voice from a man with brown hair that resides in an extreme fashion. How does his hair stand up just like that? Anyway, people are starting to fear or hate him for this.

"I could if I would." turning away and beginning to leave the hallway.

"You son of a bitch, just try it." the gangster angered and very pissed.

"Move over, you lowlife squid." the other returned back. He wasn't scared from what he's going to face. I needed to stop the fighting.. Somehow.

"The fuck you just say?", knuckling himself in ready for a good punch.

Uh-oh. Not good. Not good.

"..."

"Step aside."

"..."

"Now you're gonna get it!", I dashed in to intervene the soon-to-be-brawl to avoid any casualties.

"Please, give it a break. It's not going to help just beating someone up around here." I answered to make him calm down.

Unfortunately, it triggered the opposite effect.

"... You think you can lecture me just like that? Huh!?"

Gulp.. Now he's going to punch me.. Dodge it, dodge it.

"Nobody tells me what to do! Eat this, you shithead!"

So he was going to punch me and I told myself to dodge it, I knew how he was going to do it.. So I took steps back to avoid contact.

"Stop this insolence immediately!", says again the man.

"Ggh. You little." Now he's going after me.. Panic, run and find someone in defense.

"..."

"Sakura, I'll just run near her." I knew cowering behind someone, especially for a man is a sign of weakness. But given this situation, better safe than sorry I guess.

Sakura blocked his path for my defense. "Thanks Sakura, I owe you one.", giving myself a sigh of relief.

"You will not harm another person here any longer." As Sakura prepares herself in a self-defense stance against him, I took steps back to avoid being hit by Sakura.. or him.

It took a while for him to calm down or at least have him restrained from his movements.

I couldn't respond after that, because I was running and I was dodging before I went to Sakura. Apparently, some students were avoiding to have a look, one is closing her eyes and another moving away and turning around. I guess they're not really capable of violence. So that's a point we need to consider, since they can be easy targets to death.

A girl walked towards me to berate for my reckless attempt. "Dude, like.. way to go. You're just making yourself more hated by that.. corn-cob."

She looked, really fashionable. I was attracted to her because of her style. The hair alone is enough for me to handle.

I didn't answer back for the very same reason. I just gave her a normal look, and moved somewhere else. Of course, this didn't give out a satisfactory remark between the two of us.

Moments after that, Monokuma needed to make the finishing announcements, as if he was in a hurry or was tired with the unnecessary actions that took in place.

"Alright, enough with the fighting please. You can plan on killing each other when the opportunity arises. Anyway, here are your ElectroIDs. These special gadgets are indestructible so you can't break them, punch it, hammer it, nothing!"

"Also there is your personal data at the first section of the screen, a map guide in the second, the official rules and then we have the memo."

"That will be all my fellow students, have a wonderful day!"

And with that, he disappeared in front of our very eyes.

"He's gone?" says a very fat man who was wearing glasses as well. I suppose he's an artist.

"He's not coming back for quite a while." someone else answered.

So we all had a good look on our ElectroIDs that Monokuma gave to us.

HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY

* * *

ELECTRONIC STUDENT HANDBOOK

NAME:  
Shiki Takashi

Height:179cm  
Weight: 69cm  
Chest: 91cm.  
Specialty: Super High School Level Psychic

The above person is a student of this academy.  
-Hope's Peak Private Academy Principal.

* * *

"How convenient..." I said to myself, although that didn't bring my hopes up just because of this.. bear.. until I scrolled my menu over to the map section. Good thing I didn't need to memorize the place any longer. At least venturing over the rest of the first floor would suffice. And then I dragged it to the next section which contained the rules of this academy. It contained the following policies:

* * *

_1. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls._

_2. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care._

_3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished._

_4. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions._

_5. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monokuma. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden._

_6. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit._

_7. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time._

* * *

"So we're being watched.. That sucks." the punk boy said.

"This is one strict school indeed, we are restricted as a whole." Celes while twirling her ends of one of her twindrills.

"Uhmmm I'd like to say something before I will take my way to the cafeteria.." I said.

"I encourage you not to kill each other. Any of you who try to go against me, I will stop your plan of murder."

"I will guarantee that.", I hope that these words of wisdom will come in fruition.

"We are all human beings. We are the embodiment of hope, let's fight the headmaster!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?", the beautiful girl complained.

"We investigate the entire area, for the time being." The purple-haired girl I saw at the infirmary earlier.

"And then what? We do nothing?"

"Our next objective will vary with the results of our investigation. Please be patient."

"Hmph. Whatever. I just wanna get out of here." tapping her foot which is a sign for impatience. I guess she really wants it now and now.

"By the way, aren't you a psychic?" Asahina asked me.

"Uhmm.. Of course. Why ask?", as I turned towards her and then to another who responded.

"You're a psychic? Shouldn't psychics know what's going to happen in the future?" The artist while affixing his glasses, to bring a small sparkle.

"Well, about that.." I was going to talk about my powers but I was interrupted by several of them.

"About what? What's going to happen to us? Who's going to kill?" I tried to calm them down for a while so they could listen to me properly.

"Wait, I can't force myself to predict what might happen in the future. It doesn't work that way. It all comes by luck." I told them.

"But if it happens, I'll tell all of you."

"There will be that moment wherein one of us will kill eventually.", the blonde man responded to me.

"Words alone are not enough to drive a person back to sanity. Who knows what might happen in a few days." I wanted to fight back, but it was best to stare at him for a moment.

"Do whatever you want." I answered.

So I thought we would get a headstart with the time we have today.

"So.. shall we get started?" I told everyone to get some work done.

Little by little, with me leading the investigation, we left the gym. In order for someone to "graduate", one of us should kill another without being noticed at the end. But then again, my main objective is to prevent any murders from occurring any further. All I can depend on is my prediction which I can't even tell when it will pop up to me.

This was no school of hope. This was a school of despair.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Cafeteria**

**- Monday**

**-12:01 p.m.**

* * *

I went on my way to the cafeteria already since I did my investigation at the very beginning of my day. The Infirmary, Hotel Despair, classrooms, restrooms, a storage room, a trash and an A\V Room. But before I went there, I noticed a room in the map icon with Monokuma's face on it. As I proceeded, I tried opening the door to know that it was locked. You can break down the door, that's not according to school policy. Destruction only applies to surveillance cameras only. Not doors. Then again, I'm not as strong as Sakura or Oowada so there's no point in tiring yourself from doing this. So I went back to the cafeteria like I mentioned before.

It was already 12:03 p.m. it was lunch time or so I heard from the speakers a while ago. Just hearing Monokuma's voice sickens me. Whatever he has up his sleeve, I don't know if I could fight it. It's not just an ordinary teddy bear. We got in here because of this thing. That's not normal. Anyway, as I proceeded to the cafeteria, I saw the little girl from before who was crying. At least she got herself together from that, as if she's has a flame of will. I thought that maybe I should go talk to her for the sake of it.

I approached her and she heard my footsteps, we gained contact. Time to talk about something.

* * *

FREE TIME!

SHIKI: "Uhmm.. hey."

?: "Ohh.. Hello."

SHIKI: "So.. nice area around here right. Looks.. good."

?: "I guess you can say that."

SHIKI: "Anyway, I'm Shiki Takashi, SHSL Psychic."

SHIKI:(I offered her a handshake to which she accepts without a doubt.)

FUJISAKI: "I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. SHSL Programmer."

SHIKI: "A programmer.. A rare one to find actually."

SHIKI: "I'm glad to have met you."

FUJISAKI: "Th-thank you. Likewise."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Do you want to get something to eat?"

FUJISAKI: "Ohh.. I was going to start my search here."

SHIKI: "Guess you could use a helping hand."

FUJISAKI: "Ohh that's not necessary. I'll be fine."

SHIKI: "I insist. I'm willing to help."

SHIKI: (So we began our search in the kitchen to make progress. Also for me to get a good snack.)

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Kitchen**

**- Monday**

**-12:13 p.m.**

* * *

SHIKI: (Fujisaki started searching in the fridge, while I looked at the stack of vegetables in the many containers here.)

SHIKI: "I could use some food-making right now. What do you think Fujisaki?"

FUJISAKI: "Ohhh... I'm alright."

SHIKI: "Have you eaten yet?"

FUJISAKI: "... No."

SHIKI: "Alright then, time to make you some food."

SHIKI: (I went over to get some bread in one of the storage baskets. Then I also got some cheese and ham.)

FUJISAKI: "Are you making a sandwich?"

SHIKI: "A ham sandwich, for you and for me."

FUJISAKI: "I wonder... how does the food supply get delivered here if there is no entrance?"

MONOKUMA: "I believe I can only answer that."

SHIKI: (Ohh.. It's Monokuma. He's here.)

MONOKUMA: "It's a secret."

SHIKI: (Why make a secret if it's just about food transportation. Tss..)

SHIKI: (It really wants to hide every detail from us.. Are there any secret entrances around here?)

SHIKI: (There's gotta be one. It's Hope's Peak Academy. Every school has its secrets.)

MONOKUMA: "Oi, Shiki. What are you doing here? Come at me bro!"

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: (I want this guy to stop talking. Is wrapping tape around a person considered violence?)

MONOKUMA: "If you were psychic, you should have noticed my arrival! Upupu!"

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: (Just walk it off..)

MONOKUMA: "Still not answering?"

FUJISAKI: "..."

SHIKI:"..."

MONOKUMA: "You're so boring! Whatever, I'm out of here."

SHIKI: (Monokuma finally disappeared. I'll rip him apart if the rule was withdrawn.)

SHIKI: "..."

FUJISAKI: "You don't seem to be really happy."

SHIKI: "Sigh.. Yeah. He brought us here in the first place to start his mutual killing."

SHIKI: "And my objective is to prevent any murders from happening."

SHIKI: "I can't force myself to foresee the future. It doesn't work that way. If only there was a book about mental abilities, things could have gotten very easy."

SHIKI: "I could use some support but.."

FUJISAKI: "..."

FUJISAKI: "Don't worry. I'll find a way to help us get out of here."

FUJISAKI: "I'll just call you when that opportunity arrives."

SHIKI: (That left me a smile. She's a soft joy bringer alright.)

FUJISAKI: "Anyway, thank you for the sandwich.."

SHIKI: (But I haven't finished them yet.)

SHIKI: "Sure, no problem."

SHIKI: (Later, the sandwiches are finally done. Now we can eat.)

SHIKI: "Alright, let's dig in."

SHIKI: (chomp chomp)

FUJISAKI: (chomp chomp)

SHIKI: "Good right?"

FUJISAKI: "It's really good."

SHIKI: "Glad you did. You know, my parents never let me cook for some reason."

SHIKI: "They always thought that it would always end up disastrous."

SHIKI: "Well, I proved them wrong. I wish my parents were still here."

SHIKI: "..."

FUJISAKI: "Oh.. Are they."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Yeah, they are. But that's alright."

SHIKI: "I know they're still out there. Somewhere."

FUJISAKI: "Wait.. I thought that-"

SHIKI: "Nonono. Not really."

FUJISAKI: "..."

SHIKI: (Yep, she thought that they were DEAD.)

SHIKI: (laughs)

SHIKI: (But in all seriousness though, really?)

FUJISAKI: "Uhmm.. I have to go now. Can you teach me how to make good food?"

SHIKI: "Sure, if I have time."

FUJISAKI: "Goodbye." (She left with a cute smile and walked out of the cafeteria.)

SHIKI: (We've definitely created a bond, maybe I should have stayed with Celes, Asahina and Sakura.)

SHIKI: (Maybe when the time comes, I'll offer my time to them.)

* * *

So I took off from the cafeteria after my good conversation with Chihiro Fujisaki. So far I saw the same valley girl as I walked down the hallway near the dormitories. I was going to recheck some of the rooms for any clues that I didn't notice. If there were any that is.

When I said that nobody's going to die here. I only said it to bring up the spirits of those below me. They need to be guided or kept and eye on to avoid death by any aggressive perpretrators like the gangster who tried to punch me in. I have my trust on Sakura though since she is a calm fighter.

Monokuma on the other hand, I can definitely tell that he is controlled by someone, and is lurking around the school. If it is not from these boundaries, could it be that it is wireless controlled from very afar, I'll ask Fujisaki again later. Maybe I should start my investigation within our limits, meaning I should get to the rest of the floors here. But I need to find a way though, vents will never do that much.

Sometime later, I had a premonition that someone was going to die. I don't know when it will happen. All I know is that this person was sitting on the bathroom, dead. I could not get a clear image of who this person was. I don't know how either but the gist remains.

I have to do something but I don't know how to do it. Maybe I should keep watch of possible victims, or rather talk to everyone else in the academy.

Ugh. My head hurts. What the? I'm fainting again? Why? What's making...

...

...

...

_What the? Shiki? SHIKI!_

* * *

DAY 1: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 16


	2. Chapter 1B: Meeting

**Author's note: I added a SD2 and DR : Abridged Thing reference, one for each. Can you figure it out?**

**This section focuses on a free time event and some conversations with several students. I only consider free time events the ones with long talks, also with the format.**

**The next section should probably be the motive. AKA not using the motives from canon. It should have extra... spunk.**

**Akorin Kokoro - it started really bad. At least I found some of my mistakes.**

**FirelightKnight - Dude, it's all thanks to you! But it's gonna take much more time to make a really good chapter. I will take my time and see if I miss any spots.**

**SadisticSerenade - I'll sure try to avoid that. I think. Hehe. Thank you by the way. **

**Integras - Thank you! I appreciate it.**

**EveBlaze - Oh, those chapters.. well. I decided to scrap it off. I'm going to put emphasis on the term, "Alternate DR Scenario." **

* * *

Knowing the forthcoming events that he had anticipated in his mind.

The students in Hope's Peak Academy weren't that much in for a surprise.

They needed to be careful for who they're up against.

It all comes down into trust.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Infirmary**

**- Tuesday**

**- 3:45 p.m.**

* * *

**DAY 1: RESUMED**

* * *

Before waking up, I saw another premonition, this one in a bit clear view. I was laying down on the floor. I unknowingly tasted his own blood, why? Blood loss. Blood flood. The mysterious person went back and mauled me at my weakest.

How come this nightmare appeared again? Something's not right.

.

.

.

Get me out of this nightmare! Wake up! Wake up!

Help! Help!

And then I heard a voice that kept on saying: "Despair! Despair! Despair!"

.

.

.

A huge flash emitted in a few seconds and the scenario had a major roundup.

.

.

.

I was sitting by the tree with someone. A girl actually. I was given a locket, symbolizing a bond we had. The locket blurs a bit, seeing me and her... and a necklace. We hugged and gave a glimpse of my smile looking at the setting sun afterwards.

Then it dimmed out.

That necklace seemed very familiar. And the girl too. I can't just put my finger on it.

My vision gradually became crystal-clear only to see myself in the bed again with a cooling aid on my forehead. How did I get this?

I would guess that there are some people who were taking care of me. I tried to tilt my head but I was stopped, could it be that I have one of those major headaches. A talk would kill the time anyway.

"What just happened?" I asked anyone.

"We found you laying down on the hallway.", one of them said. I was just looking at the ceiling. I couldn't turn my head because of the pains I had. The pain is like a nerve stretching to its limit.

"..."

"How long have I been out?", I asked again.

"You've been out for a few hours." the same voice from before.

...

"Are there any pain pills in the cabinet?" I asked again.

"I'll get one for you.", a voice coming from the boy.

"Thanks."

"What made you faint anyway?" another asked me. Something did happen. I didn't faint for no reason at all, all I can tell is that I had a premonition that someone is going to die and then I fell. I suppose I can tell that.. Wait just a sec.

"Someone's going to die in the next few days. I knew that it was going around my mind." I told everyone.

They were in shock, actually none of them. Rather, I just brought down their spirits. Some were in doubt but that's understandable, I mean they haven't ventured into such a paranormal topic or so.

"Please tell that was a joke. That mumbo-jumbo." that voice came from punk rocket.

"I will account for what Shiki had predicted." another familiar one answered.

"Shiki got in here as a SHSL Psychic, he's no ordinary person from among us. It is what he said back at the ceremony, he will tell us what is on his mind. Whether you trust him or not will be up to you. I suggest that we should be careful for whom we are against. Monokuma, and each other."

I listened carefully on their words, especially that one. I'm very sure that what I predicted was real. It was laying down on the bathroom, dead. I didn't force myself on my powers, it popped out like popcorn ready to burst. That person asked me a question regarding my prevision.

"What did you see exactly?" she asked me.

"Well, I saw a person lying down.. on a bathroom. That's all." I answered.

"You couldn't identify who it was? Any specifications?" she added.

"Like I said.", I didn't want to repeat myself.

"T.. that was meaningless.. we know that one of us here is gonna die. S-so what?" mostly the glasses girl. I was still lying down... and I was offended. At least I have earned my skills, I'm just not adapted to them yet.

I heard an announcement from one of us, "I will call our first official meeting at the cafeteria at dinner time, 6:00 p.m. Do not be late.", he's louder up close. Obviously.

"Ahem. Did I make myself clear?", I agreed to it anyway since we need to gather to avoid mystery and suspicion. Nobody objected since it was their lives on the line and pointless to revolt.

"Yeah.. I'm going to my room. See ya late-", some of them decided to take their leave to their own individual activites. I interrupted them for I needed to ask them something.

"I need to know your names, I believe I haven't introduced myself yet." I said to them.

"You were very tardy in our first day, which brings me disappointment. I suppose I'll let you go for starters. But very well, I am the SHSL Hall Monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru."

"Ohh.. Nice to meet you. Wait for a sec." I needed to sit down properly this time so I can get a good view of their faces.. slowly. I wouldn't want to feel pain again on my head.. or my neck. I offered him a handshake to which he complied back.

I turn into another person, it was Ms. Doubtful. I waited for her to give her introduction. "You'll probably forget my name anyway... Touko Fukawa.", now why I would forget a name, I'd never. She just needs a friend aside. A handshake offer? Nope. She left the infirmary immediately to her room. What a start.

Next was the punk boy, I hope he isn't one of those athletic bullies. "Yo, Leon Kuwata. SHSL Baseballer." He gave me a fist bump, which is his style I presume. At least he's friendly and approachable..

"I'm Sayaka Maizono, nice to meet you!", I already know her. She's a SHSL Pop Idol. I smiled back as she did to me.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, great to have someone like you in our class.", who's this guy? I haven't heard him from... well. What talent does he have for being here? Ask away.

"Uhmm.. what is your talent?", I questioned him.

"Well, I'm the lucky student who received an invitation by the school principal.", can it really go just like that? A SHSL Lucky Student? Lucky student... That's unique. or maybe they're expanding the list of talents you can have. It doesn't have to be practiced.. right?

Anyway, the last person to not introduce herself is the one closest to me.

"... Kyouko Kirigiri.", she's definitely the quiet type... and neutral one to top it off.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. I'm expecting her to say her talent but..

"Do you have a talent?" I asked.

"... And what if I don't tell you mine.", she answered back. I guess she doesn't want to say it. A shy excuse but her expression and tone of her voice says otherwise.

"...", I said nothing after that.

"I will see all of you at the cafeteria later." Ishimaru assuring that the information was processed to us. He left, along with Leon and Kirigiri.

The ones here were us three, I suppose we can converse as a group talk.

* * *

FREE TIME!

SHIKI: (It's been quiet for a while now. I should bring up a good topic.)

MAIZONO: "Hey.. Shiki?"

SHIKI: (Never mind.)

SHIKI: "Yes?"

MAIZONO: "About what you saw in the future.."

SHIKI: "What about it?"

MAIZONO: "I believe that it is true.. but why does it have to be blurry?"

MAIZONO: "I know it's rude but you're no ordinary psychic right?"

SHIKI: (She has a point though... I wonder.)

SHIKI: "Oh.. If you assume that, then the term SHSL is the only explanation I can give."

SHIKI: "The only way for me to get that level.. is to meditate, read books on the mind and practice my powers."

SHIKI: "I know too well that it takes months and maybe luck to achieve something like that."

SHIKI: "You're not associating the word ordinary as an insult right?"

MAIZONO: "No no no. I'm not a mean person, both in show business and in normal life."

MAIZONO: "I see, well back to my question."

SHIKI: "Why was it blurry? I guess... I have these predictions but not on a timely basis."

SHIKI: "I don't recall the last time I had a premonition. I was just at middle school and nothing bad happened during my stay."

SHIKI: (That was my school back from the United States, it was of high-standard just like this one.)

SHIKI: "I think my powers can be in par with luck... and my gut."

MAIZONO: "I don't understand."

SHIKI: "Ok, think of it like this. Whenever I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, my powers come to life but at unknown time."

SHIKI: "Which explains the fact that I can't fully control it."

SHIKI: "I hope you understand."

MAIZONO: "... So that's how it goes for you then.."

SHIKI: "Maybe a little luck will turn the tables. Naegi?"

NAEGI: "Uhmmm.. Is that even possible?"

*laughs*

SHIKI: "Now I will ask the both of you a question."

SHIKI: "Maizono, as an idol.."

SHIKI: (What can I ask a celebrity about... no cliche ones like on TV.)

SHIKI: "How long would your group last? Think of it realistically."

MAIZONO: "How could you say that? I don't think we'll never disband."

MAIZONO: "We've developed a very special relationship with one another."

MAIZONO: "It all depends on whatever happens in the future..."

MAIZONO: "Speaking of future, how about you predict it for me."

SHIKI: "... I don't know really."

SHIKI: (I don't want to end up from what happened between me and Celes.)

SHIKI: (What else can you think coming from one of the most popular idol groups in Japan. She's the leader in fact.)

MAIZONO: (puts her two fingers in her head. Is she even..)

SHIKI: "Are you.. trying to see the future?"

MAIZONO: "Hihi! I'm just joking! I'm not an esper like you."

SHIKI: (Of course.. Idols do need to be humorous on variety shows..)

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Anyway, Naegi..."

NAEGI: "Yeah?"

SHIKI: (What can I ask him...)

SHIKI: "Hmm..."

SHIKI: "..."

NAEGI: "..."

SHIKI: "What if... luck wasn't your talent. What talent wou- wait no scratch that."

SHIKI: "What talent would you LIKE to have if you weren't the SHSL Lucky Student."

NAEGI: "Well... now that you think about it.."

SHIKI: (That was a really good question.)

NAEGI: "I'll take any talent as long as it isn't too extreme for me."

SHIKI: "How about a dancer? Or a chess player? I think that would fit you nicely."

MAIZONO: "Yeah! You can be one of my special back-up dancers. It'd be great!"

NAEGI: "Ehh... Really?"

*laughs*

SHIKI: "I feel really up for the mood to get back up on my feet."

SHIKI: "Have you guys found anything useful a while back?"

NAEGI: "Well... we were just going to start our search but... we found you on the hallway."

MAIZONO: "We thought you died. I'm relieved that you weren't."

SHIKI: (She's definitely the first one to discover me, along with Naegi.)

MAIZONO: "I don't like Togami. He's so mean to all of us."

MAIZONO: "He wanted to confirm your death because he told us that you were useless anyway."

SHIKI: (Who's she talking about?)

SHIKI: "Who's Togami?"

MAIZONO: "Oh? You mean the formal-dressed man with glasses?"

SHIKI: "Who also has blonde hair? Right?"

MAIZONO: "Yeah. Sigh..."

SHIKI: (Yep. That's him, I also have a feeling that fate will drag me to that braggart.)

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: (Still... what a jerk.)

MAIZONO: "Shiki, I believe that you can accomplish your promise."

MAIZONO: "That you're going to save us with your talent."

SHIKI: "..."

MAIZONO: "While some of us can find a better way of getting out, you can act as our guardian."

SHIKI: "R-really? Guardian? That's a little too farfetched." *laugh*

MAIZONO: "...So you can't fulfill it?"

SHIKI: "I didn't say that I can't do it. All I'm saying is that I will do my best."

SHIKI: "You have Naegi by your side right?"

NAEGI: "We'll get out of here, I'm sure of it."

SHIKI: "How come you're so positive all the time?"

NAEGI: "It helps in most situations. I always try to get the best out of anything."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: (I have a good feeling about him.. I don't know what exactly it is but..)

SHIKI: "Anyway, I'm thinking of ideas on a death-proof plan."

SHIKI: "How about you guys go on ahead and investigate while I think over some ideas."

NAEGI: "Umm.. Sure, we'll start our investigation now."

NAEGI: "We'll see you later at the cafeteria."

MAIZONO: "Bye!"

SHIKI: (I nodded them goodbye as well.)

SHIKI: (Two more friends have been made. I feel like I'll be closest with these two.)

* * *

Alright, I had a good talk with them. Now to get that plan out of the way, I'm going to need some time to think about it. I have to show them my suggestions by today so everyone can have an idea the next time we meet. I need to go to my room to get started.

As I went into the hallway leading to our rooms, someone called me out. It was a tall man, with freakish hair. I can't even find a way to make my hair look just that, it'll take so much strengthening gel just to get a little bit of it. Anyhow, I felt like he wanted to share something with me. I just went ahead with it.

"Yo! Shiki!", he shouted. He's more loud than Ishimaru, my ears are going to cringe. But then, proper conversations are a must.

"Ohh.. hey.", I said in a unmotivated tone.

"You're the last one I haven't introduced myself to yet.", he said. I was waiting for him to give out his name and talent.

"I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, SHSL Shaman.", a shaman huh? Well, which aspect of shamanism exactly..

"A fortune teller in other words!", I hate fortune tellers. And I won't consider myself one. I need to speak out.

"A fortune teller... Interesting.", I told him.

"Now that I have met you, I already saw your future. A great reading indeed!", really? That was fast. I was expecting a crystal ball or any ritualistic gesture.. What can you expect from a shaman like him?

"But before that, I will demand a cost of 100,000 yen. Usually it's for two hours since I took a long time consulting the rest of us.", I'm guessing you demanded that much from them huh? Ugh..

...

100,000 yen.. No. Just. No. This guy is a rip-off, unless if his reading is very accurate. I'm a psychic for crying out loud! I don't need him for my future, I have my powers!

"I'm not interested.", I rejected his offer.

"You think I'd pay that much just for a reading? I'm sorry.", it's true. I'm not that gullible.

He sounds pissed. Very pissed. "You should be happy that you will get such a rare interpretation from me, a SHSL Shaman!", are his words going to be a defense for his skills?

"Oh yeah, are you really that good?", I challenged him. I'm not going to believe him until I've witnessed it.

"Well, all my readings come in match 20% of the time!", he rubbed his head. 20% out of 100%? What the hell?

"... Seriously?", now I wanted to leave the conversation and proceed with my plans.

"Yeah!, ahem...you...", he's doing a weird gesture with his magical crystal ball.

"...", staring at him with discomfort.

"Are going to drive yourself crazy and kill yourself!"

"...", still looking at him with no reaction at all.

"Goodbye.", I went into my room immediately ignoring him.

"It will happen to you! You will come back for another reading!" he shouted as we distanced each other.

Yeah. I don't like him. He's a weirdo. And a loud mouth.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Shiki's Room**

**- Monday**

**- 4:58 p.m.**

* * *

Automatic locking mechanisms, how handy and secure. I looked at my room again for a while and had a feeling that something was flawed. I checked all my cabinets and drawers for any convenient items. Just clothes, notebooks and pens plus a toolbox. The atmosphere didn't feel right, and it's just an hour before our first official meeting. I should decorate my room for a little style and festivity, no problem with Monokuma right? So I went to the storage room for a little scavenger hunt.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Storage Room**

**- Monday**

**- 5:04 p.m.**

* * *

So this is the storage room. Boxes, boxes and... boxes, I wonder what's inside each one? I took out one box from a pack of them and carefully placed it on the ground. I opened the box and found a lot of items cluttered like a toy box. I found a cute stuff toy, a rabbit doll with a pink theme. I also found a box of crayons and a coloring book. We're in a high school, who would use these things? Elementary youngsters. I got a bunch of marble statues of a headless man in formal uniform. There were 4 of them actually. That's just scary... But I'm taking one anyway because I like it. That's it for the first box, now for the next one.

I placed the box aside to get another one for something else. I obtained a picture frame of a bunch of students in a gym. Neon lights and balloons suggests that there was a promenade in this school. A previous class I suppose? Next was a book that contained no words whatsoever, except for the first page which said, "16. 2. 4. 8. 9. 11. 13.", I guess I'll keep this for the sake of it being mysterious.

I returned that box again but upon placing it from the top, a bunch of paper swayed downwards to me, directly to my face. I grabbed it and this was something I should be keeping to myself and remain hidden at all costs. I'm getting somewhere with this, good thing I decided to decorate my room and obtain something critical as this. This was a good scavenger hunt for me. Now I need to... Oh...

I got a lot of stuff from the storage room.. this is like a shopping spree, only it's free and it represents garbage collecting. Great.. now I need to carry this all the way back to my room. I'm not that good with carrying this much. Sigh.. Sakura, help me please.

So I tried carrying my heavy package, I managed to lift it but my fingers were in pain! The pressure my hands can handle for a while, not going to last. Wait.. what time is it?

...

5:57 pm. I took this long? Wow, I was cherishing my moments inside the storage room with collecting. Oh, so many gorgeous items. I'm sure Ishimaru will be okay with it. He won't take it seriously.

I was going to the hallway, until someone called me out. It was him, by his facial expression and mood, he's encouraging students to be early as him. That's a good thing to do, though it would be great not to be pushy.

"Shiki, good day to you! May I remind you that you are going to be late again. Your tardiness previously was considered a bad example to a school environment, I will not let it happen again.", at least he's not that loud. Well, that's the SHSL Hall Monitor, you're talking to. Obey the rules of the school and do your best. Good for him.

"Do you require my assistance? You seem to have difficulties in lifting your household items.", he asks. I guess I do need some help. I nodded in agreement.

"Very well, I will be carrying the right side while you do the left.", he instructed me. So I carried the left side with equal effort of course. He's a kind and helpful person, an excellent role model to schools everywhere. We were carrying the items I had into the cafeteria since the meeting is going to start. As I entered the cafeteria, I saw everybody in their seats. The only available one for me are two unoccupied chairs. One where Togami and Fukawa are, and the other between Ishimaru and Kirigiri. Obviously, I'd go away from the braggart and stay with the crowd.

"Oi! Shiki! My bad from last time." The biker apologizing to me, he is slouching putting his two legs on the table. He's hard-headed but at least he gave me an apology. Let's forget about that now.

"Before we start our first official Hope's Peak Academy meeting, some of you do not know this new friend of ours." Ishimaru suggested that they should introduce themselves to me, since I do not know some of them. I only know Naegi, Maizono, Kirigiri, Ishimaru, Fukawa, Celes, Aoi, Sakura, Leon, Hagakure and Fujisaki. So that makes 11 out of 15 I remember of, time for the remaining five.

"Hello everyone. I am Shiki Takashi, I suppose you already know my talent... Great to meet you all.", I introduced myself.

"Mondo Oowda. SHSL Biker. Yo.", still laying down from his chair. I replied back with a "Yo." as well.

"Hey! Nice to meet ya! I'm Junko Enoshima, your very charismatic SHSL Fashion Model!", she seems very energetic and sociable. That's adorable.

"I'm Hifumi Yamada, the 2D Fanzine Maker!", fanzine maker. His works are colorful and the thrill stays amazing. I can say the same for the plots. I wish he could 3d too.

There's one person who hasn't introduced himself yet, and that person is with Fukawa well, partially. He wasn't interested in all of this and was impatient about getting the important information from all of us. Byakuya Togami, the SHSL Heir.

There was a silence in the cafeteria for a while.. it was a bit awkward. Ishimaru needed to begin our first meeting. Attendance was checked, everyone is here so now would be the time.

"I'd like to announce our very first Hope's Peak Academy official meeting! We shall begin with reports about the school. Specify anything that you've searched so far.", he said.

"I'll start things off here.", I raised my hand to get their attention and follow forth.

"I was with Fujisaki at the cafeteria and kitchen. We found a bountiful supply of food, have it vegetables, fruits, you name it. Somehow, Monokuma appeared out of nowhere.", one of the things I reported.

"You and Fujisaki found Monokuma?", Junko asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah. She asked him on how the food supply replenishes every now and then. He didn't tell us how food transportation works but it just does.", I returned with an answer. Several groans and sad expressions grew off in the process, Oowada was next to give what he has to say.

"Well, I had to take a good look on giant-metal door here and it won't budge one bit. Not even Sakura can manage a scratch on that thing. Damn, they really did a good fucking job on making a cage. Sons of bitches.", was the cussing really necessary? "Anyway, that's all I got.", with the end of his report.

"We checked out the dormitory and each of us was given a key to our rooms. They are also labeled with a weird, pixelated drawing of us at the front doors." Junko said. "Plus, each room is soundproof. I almost tripped on something and then it made a loud screech that even I couldn't stand. I had it tested with Naegi and Maizono by the way. Kinda suited to our needs during a good night's sleep."

"Wait, you had your keys? when I entered into my room I had no key with me but the door was unlocked." I told them.

"We were given our keys together with our ElectroIDs, maybe you lost it?" Maizono asked.

"No way. I only got my ElectroID. Maybe Monokuma forgot to give me my key. Though the door being unlocked from the very beginning is a small issue."

"Oh, also I have a sewing kit in my room.", Junko added.

"Oh, me too!", Aoi said.

"I have a toolbox though.", Naegi joined in.

"So it would be presumed that the females have sewing kits while the boys have toolboxes." Sakura concluded this report.

"Ahem.. Anything else to report?" Ishimaru told everyone.

"Ugh.. A-all your investigations are useless, there's no p-point in doing this in the first place. What more if the future culprit will be one of us." Fukawa stated, trying to bring the atmosphere down. Again.

"Oh, I beg to differ. The fact that we are prisoners in this building with no hope of escape is the inevitable truth." Celes corrected her. It sounds negative but I have to agree with her.

"Ggh! I want to go home! Let me out!", Fukawa panicking. Looks like she snapped.

"It's useless if we just complain here. Nothing's going to happen if we scream for help." I told her. "Let's just adapt ourselves to the situation we are in."

"So... I suggest that we add some rules of our own. We go together in threes. Since we are 16, there will be 5 groups. Wherein one of us will have 4 people instead of 3." , this was a suggested rule I written during the reporting of the others. I have other suggestions but I take it easy one at a time.

"Please be specific Shiki." Sakura told me.

"Very well then. Starting today, the 5 groups of three will have to stick together only on the morning. Before proceeding to the cafeteria, you should wait for your groupmates whether you like it or not. Basically, stick together before going to sleep. That's it." I said this in big detail.

"Any more questions about this rule?", I asked just in case anybody has misunderstood.

"Yeah, who's who in the groups?", Leon ask a question.

"Well, I have assigned you guys based on who's closest in each room. So here are the groups I have distributed: Group 1 will be Ishimaru, Kirigiri and Naegi; Group 2 will be Oowada, Togami and Maizono; Group 3 will b-"

"Hold on! When were you leader of the group?", Oowada interrupted my debriefing.

"I ain't gonna take orders from Monokuma and I ain't gonna be taking orders from you!"

"Well, it's your loss. Besides, once one of us will be willing to kill, people who are alone will have the most chance of either getting killed or being considered a suspect. I won't force you." I reprimanded.

"Moving on, Group 3 will be Fujisaki, Junko and Fukawa. Group 4 will-", someone interrupted me again.

"I o-object! I don't want to be with Junko!", Fukawa shouted.

"You're really annoying you know that.", Togami with a pissed look on his face while saying it to her.

"Eeh!", Fukawa putting herself in proper behavior.

"What's wrong with me? I'm friendly for crying out loud, everyone likes me for that..", Junko protested.

"Fukawa, just stick to the rules alright? Stop complaining about who's who.", I gave a sigh after that.

"Group 4 will be Celes, me and Aoi. And the last ones are Sakura, Hagakure, Leon and Hifumi. That's about it.", those were my last words for this meeting.

"So we have to live here forever?", Fujisaki asked me.

"We adapt to our surroundings.", Celes said.

"Huh?"

"You see, it is not the strongest or the smartest that survive but rather ones who can make fit on any environment they are at.", she told us.

"So with that in hand, I have a proposition for everybody to agree on."

"A proposition?", Leon wanting to know what she will say next.

"It's quite simple. Like Shiki's idea of making a rule, I will add a rule of my own as well. During night time, walking outside our rooms is forbidden."

"W-where are you getting at?", she asked her.

"Don't you realize? Without this rule, we will forever have nightmares about murder. The boys having toolkits can pick our doors and kill us.", she has a point, kind of scary though.

"This rule will only become effective as long as everyone will cooperate."

There was silence again for a few seconds with a little murmuring.

"So is this rule approved Shiki?", so I'm leader? Ok then..

"This rule and mine will be come in effect starting now. Ishimaru, are we done here? It's going to be night time within one hour.", I told him.

"Oh, of course. I call our first meeting to come to an end. You are all dismissed, I will see you all tomorrow.", And so come to a close with our first day here in this despairing school.

"Don't forget the rule I told you guys about.", I better assure they follow my rule too.

So we all grouped ourselves and then left group by group, leaving me with Celes and Aoi. I carried my box again but this time, I had Sakura carry it for me. My call for help has been granted, I didn't even predicted that. It was quiet when we walked our way back our rooms.

"So this is good night then?", Aoi wanting to go back to her room.

"It would seem that way." Celes answered.

"I will wake up early and wait for the both of you tomorrow. Have a good night's sleep.", as I bid them good night. Now it's just me and Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura for carrying my things. I appreciate your strength and yourself.", I gave her a little bow of kindness.

"It is of a good habit I chose to do in times of leisure besides my physical training. If you require any assistance involving physical chores, I will train you.", Is she saying that I should get stronger like her? If only I had the time to do that, then I will. I gave her a smile before I went to my room.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Shiki's Room**

**- Monday**

**- 9:38 p.m.**

* * *

I just realized that I still don't have my room key yet. How am I supposed to keep myself safe or rather... Wait a second, how did I get in my room? I thought the doors had auto-locking mechanisms in each room.

Until Monokuma appeared in a blink of an eye, in front of me. Literally. How? I can't even. I screamed a little and was startled. It's like a ghost! But since it's Monokuma, I don't want to talk to him, but there is a reason on why he is in my room or maybe he wants to make fun of my talent.

"That's one hell of a reaction from you!", Monokuma laughed.

"..."

"What do you want? Why are you here?", I asked him in a negative tone.

"It would seem that you don't like someone who is as adorable as myself!", shouting in glee.

"That was loud. Oh yeah, soundproof rooms.", I told myself.

"Anyway, I came in here to give you your room key. I kind of lost your key and decided to make one again.", he gave me the key to this room.

"Also, may I remind you that you have a toolbox set up and the door to your bathroom is not locked." Monokuma added.

"..."

"Alright then, good night! It's 10:00 now so the school announcement should trigger by yours truly. If you will excuse me..." He left my room and disappeared.

"..."

"Good night.", I prepared my blanket and put my box under my bed. I'll have the room decorated tomorrow.

So I guess these rule are helpful after all in tracing our first soon-to-be culprit. Because they know to themselves that their movements are limited. If they bother to commit murder, I will punish them severely.

With the precious item I have in my box, the big paper scroll I obtained at the storage room, I will analyze them if times say I should.

* * *

_Night Time begins now_

_This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm._

_The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it._

_Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..._

* * *

DAY 1: END

SURVIVORS: 16


	3. Chapter 1C: Dolls

.

**ForgottenCross - I'm glad you like it. :)**

**KimotoDragoon - Thank you! Appreciate it. :)**

**AkorinKokoro - Yep, already made the changes. Shiki is not the kind of playboy, he's just doing his goal. I already explained to you why is that? *wink***

* * *

You know what I like about school, friends.

The very first thing you see in your first day.

It brings the it to a whole new level of development.

It may end up with having more.

or you will be considered the humiliation to society.

Be careful with the words you choose.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Shiki's Room**

**- Tuesday**

**- 6:54 a.m.**

* * *

Putting the reality aside, what was that nightmare I had experienced before I woke up in the infirmary. Someone was tearing me to pieces. They kept saying despair, I have a gut that the word has something to do with the situation I am in right now. And that woman, she gave me a locket... I think I know her. No, I should know her.

The nightmare is happening again. What is it this time? I'm on the dormitory hallway, and I can't move. I'm sweating... I'm scared. What's going on? Last time I fell flat on the floor on my own blood, now this? I looked down and I am actually estranged in a chain. And then I was pulled really quick and I felt an excruciating pain in my back. I was coughing up blood again.

Then I woke up, my back now aches a little. Agh. How do nightmares, which are psychological perceptions of the mind give out physical pains? It's pretty strange, although the fact that I felt it is one thing. I felt like sleeping again because of the thought that I was going to get a good night's sleep, well I didn't. It's 8:36 a.m. What time does breakfast start? I never knew what time breakfast was supposed to start.. Shouldn't Monokuma make the announcement for eating sessions? It's an important to call everyone out for a balanced diet.

Then I heard an announcement, a mere wake-up call to all of us here.

* * *

_Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up!_

_Let's all strive to do our best today!_

* * *

Ugh. What a pain to hear him on my second day. Maybe I'll search the academy when the shutters on the first floor open. Maybe I can find something useful in the long run but first things first I need to take a shower.

Ow! my back. Stupid nightmare. Maybe a little stretching will solve things off. So I stretched my back and I heard a huge crack, which shocked me. So I tried moving around by turning, bending forward and backwards. Everything seems to be ok. Then I heard my doorbell ring, I wonder who was up as early as I am. I went to my door and opened it, Asahina was there with a bright smile on her face. She seems to be in ready condition. What time does she wake up anyway?

She told me, "Good morning!", to which I replied back.

"Your hair is a mess."

"Is Celes ready yet?", I asked.

"Nope. She hasn't came out of her room yet, even though I rang her doorbell.", Asahina answered with discontent.

"I guess, we'll have to wait. Let me take a shower for a while. I'll go with you afterwards."

"Alright.", she replied back.

I closed down my door so I can get myself cleaned up for the morning.. I went to my bathroom door and realized that I couldn't lock it up, because there is no lock in this thing. Now why is that? There's a meaning behind this isn't it? Or maybe I shouldn't overthink things. The shower has two switches, hot and cold water. I like both, it's bad to take a cold shower, it stings your skin like jumping on the water pit in the Antarctica waters. Brr..

...

Where are the shampoo products? As expected my Monokuma, these products are not half-bad. Hmm.. My hair smells like mint.

...

All done, now to dry myself up and get something to wear.

...

Ok, now I'm ready. Before I left my room, I had to make sure I brought my ElectroID and my key. I could use an extra one but we don't have a SHSL Blacksmith now do we? I should take care of this. Anyway, Asahina and Celes might be waiting for me. I can decorate the room later, isn't that what I said last time?

* * *

**DAY 2: START**

* * *

I left my room to see Asahina standing by waiting for me, Celes is not here either. I would assume she's still fixing herself hence her gothic lolita appearance, so much to do for girls who want to look good. I was patient to women like her since I brought my idea up in the first place during our meeting. I saw the others going together as well, the only group I saw leaving was Kirigiri, Naegi and Ishimaru. They seem to have a little fun conversing, at least Kirigiri isn't pissed with his loud but polite demeanor. Then I saw Sakura's group walking by, while exchanging our hellos and mornings. What noticed me is that Hagakure is not angry at me anymore since he gave me a greeting. The one thing I should consider is his skill.. maybe he is right about me going psycho... Nah. So while standing by, I guess I can go talk to Asahina for a while.

* * *

FREE TIME!

SHIKI: (It's been quiet for quite some time now...)

SHIKI: "..."

ASAHINA: "So Shiki..."

SHIKI: "Yes? What is it?"

ASAHINA: "What else can you do besides seeing the future? As a SHSL Psychic, there's gotta be something else your gifted with.."

SHIKI: (I'm not gifted Asahina, I got these powers on my own and by pure luck.)

SHIKI: "Well... I can do telepathy, but I don't want to use them. I had a lot of information to process yesterday and it is all sudden. Doing so with these conditions will bring a big slap in my brain.

ASAHINA: "Awww..."

SHIKI: (She seems like she really wanted to see that.)

ASAHINA: "Mind if we give it a shot? I want to see how it works, since I had no interest in that mumbo-jumbo...

SHIKI: (Of course, psychics are not common in this world, except people kept bothering me about it because of my title. Maybe I shouldn't too much of my power, I may have gotten the information required so I should sweep it off for a while.)

SHIKI: "Ok, let's do it. Now here's the thing, think of something really complex and complicated. If I get it right, you know what that means."

ASAHINA: "Alright. Here we go.."

SHIKI: "Yeah, here we go."

SHIKI: (I focused my energy into my mind to get a good aim on her forehead. Let's see what's up with her thoughts. What is she imagining?)

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: (So that's it.. Very well then.)

SHIKI: "You can stop now."

ASAHINA: "So what did you see in my mind?"

SHIKI: "Well.. here's what I know."

SHIKI: "You were imagining that someday, you will get to meet that swimmer in one of the tournaments coming by soon. I'm guessing that she or he was a SHSL Swimmer but a champion right?"

ASAHINA: "..."

ASAHINA: "No way!"

ASAHINA: "It's close but that's awesome, the fact that you saw what I was thinking is way out of my league!"

SHIKI: (I groaned as a result of using my powers in a time like this.)

ASAHINA: "Shiki! Are you alright?"

SHIKI: "What do you think?"

ASAHINA: "It's the powers huh? I'm sorry for forcing you into this. Forgive me."

SHIKI: "Mmmngh."

SHIKI: (I knew this would happen..)

SHIKI: "It's alright, at least you understand.."

SHIKI: "..."

Shiki: (It's quiet again, now it's my turn to bring out an interest.)

SHIKI: "Do you like to cook?"

ASAHINA: "Yeah! I like to make donuts especially. Surely there's something you like to cook as well right?"

SHIKI: "I am ok with sweets but what I like the most is pasta. Spaghetti, macaroni, you name it."

ASAHINA: "You want to cook breakfast now? I mean it's very early and we can take the time to think about what we want to make."

SHIKI: "I suppose it's not a bad idea, what about Celes then? Can she even cook?"

ASAHINA: "We'll just have to find out. Let's bring her along."

SHIKI: "Ok, then it's settled. Let's just wait for Celes and attend the meeting. After that, we can get cooking."

SHIKI: "Sigh... we're going to be late.."

SHIKI: (Celes finally got out of her room.)

SHIKI: "Oh, good morning Celes."

CELES: "Good morning to you two, I apologize for taking my time in my room. It is of large difficulty to prepare such a wonderful outfit having included the makeup."

SHIKI: "It's fine Celes, I understand. Now should we get going before Ishimaru reprimands us for our tardiness?"

CELES: "Yes, let us make our leave."

SHIKI: (We now walk to the cafeteria.)

SHIKI: "Celes, do you mind if I ask you something?"

CELES: "I do not mind at all."

SHIKI: "I know those are hair extensions, but don't you like your regular hairstyle?"

CELES: "..."

SHIKI: (Shoot, I pissed her off. I knew it.)

SHIKI: "Did I offend you?"

CELES: "I do like my hairstyle, this is all natural. It just requires very little modifications which would explain most of my time curling them. Being fancy in hair and outfits is one of my definable traits. Surely you would feel the same way if we were to switch identities.

SHIKI: "I suppose you have a point. By the way, do you want to join me and Asahina for a cooking session?"

CELES: "Oh my. I don't do such a thing. My outfit will be in ruins when trouble goes about."

ASAHINA: "Oh, come on! It'll be fun! We'll help you."

CELES: "..."

SHIKI: "Obviously, an apron will not fit with an outfit like that. At least the bottom of it."

CELES: "I suppose I could make something I really like. Any tampers with my outfit will result into your responsibility."

SHIKI: "Wha? When was this my responsibility?"

CELES: "You dragged me into this Shiki, you made me groupmates with you in the first place."

SHIKI: "Alright, I will... wash your outfit when you make a mess. Don't even think on doing it on purpose."

CELES: "I find that insulting Shiki, do not make such a remark ever again."

SHIKI: "..."

ASAHINA: "Anyway, Shiki has telepathy, it's so cool!"

CELES: "I very much know that as well. He knew what I was."

SHIKI: (That's obviously a lie. That was just merely a guess. I haven't read your thoughts.)

CELES: "Such amazement befalls on you Shiki, mind if we repeat it once more?"

ASAHINA: "Celes, I don't think that's a good idea."

CELES: "Hmm? Why not?"

ASAHINA: "It's about his powers, he needs to... limit his usage. He can be in a lot of pain after using them."

CELES: "Sigh... How disappointing."

SHIKI: (I suppose this conversation has ended. I had a great time with Asahina, but for Celes... I guess a little improvement on my part.)

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Cafeteria**

**- Tuesday**

**- 7:47 a.m.**

* * *

We were now in the cafeteria. We were 4th in the group to arrive, Tsk. If it wasn't for Celes, style of clothing and hairstyle this would have been a lot easier. But I brought this upon myself, it's just as she said. Moving on, we exchanged our "Hi!" and "Hello!", greetings. The only group who hasn't arrived yet is Junko, Fujisaki and Fukawa. The two won't have any problems preparing themselves, but Junko who is a fashion model takes appearance much more seriously than Celes. Priorities huh?

Actually, they made it in just in time. Junko and Fujisaki were together, of course Fukawa kept her distance. She wanted to be alone, but because of my rule she has no choice but to hang out with them, worth it. Next thing was attendance checking, no not papers and pens. Looking at them is enough. So with that, everyone is here.

"Good morning everyone! Did you all eat your breakfast?" Ishimaru was the first to talk, it should bring conversations all about.

"What do you think? We just woke up.", Leon replied back. "Haa... Still sleepy.." he rests his eyes at the table, covering himself with his arms.

"Can you believe how hard it t-takes for you to get out? It's just make-up. No wonder you're such a big fat whore.", Fukawa complained about Junko.

"Did you just call me a whore? How dare you make such impressions by just looking at em!", Junko fought back.

"Please stop fighting! It isn't helping.", Maizono breaking them off.

"Anyway, what should we be talking about now? I don't want to waste my time with you filths.", Togami told us.

"Watch your mouth you shithole. Besides, you never followed Shiki's rule.", Oowada was pissed.

"Hmph. It was proven useless to begin with, I should lead you all instead. This scumbag excuse for a psychic.", did that bitch call me a scumbag excuse?! My eye was twitching a little and told myself to ignore him, I even hoped that he will be the first to die amongst us.

"I'll cook with Asahina and Celes today. You can all wait for the food to arrive.", I said quickly dragging the both of them into the kitchen immediately.

Silence bestowed upon the cafeteria. They knew I was angry after his remark. I mean he's taking things a little far.

"See what you did Togami? You'll never have any friends!", Maizono shouted back.

"Hmph. I don't need anyone in my way. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving.", Togami left the cafeteria, and Fukawa followed.

"Why you!?", Oowada then went after him but was stopped by Maizono.

"It's fine, just leave him alone. I don't know if he's going to realize his mistake.. but for all I know. Bad people like him should die.", Maizono added.

"You're not planning on killing him are you?", Junko asked her.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't. I have Oowada by my side, I'll keep myself into Shiki's rule. I have you guys anyway.."

"Shiki said he'll protect us, I trust him.", Maizono answered.

"You're already suspicious Maizono, I'm afraid that it will end badly for you in the latter.", Hifumi while fixing his glasses.

"Sigh..", Maizono sighed out of disbelief.

After I dragged them into the kitchen, Celes let go of my grasp and was pretty angry for my inhumane way of pulling her off.

"That was rude and impolite of you bringing me here, you should know better to ask permission from me.", Celes reprimanded me while fixing her sleeve.

"...", I did not say a word.

"I'm sorry."

"What was that?", Celes asked me again.

"Look, I hate Togami already. He's a bitch from a rich family. So what if he's a SHSL Heir? It doesn't matter! He made fun of me, he wanted me dead!", I fought back.

"I...I..."

"..."

"I WANT TO KILL HIM!", I shouted so loud that even the people at the cafeteria except for Togami heard it. Some of them went to the cafeteria to find a way to comfort me.

"Dude, chillax. You don't want to start this killing thing don't you?", Leon patting my back.

"Yeah, just because you hate him doesn't mean you have to go that far. I mean I wanted to punch him too, but I thought of Monokuma's words saying about killing someone to graduate.", Oowada said.

"Patience Shiki, please. We are all in the same route with him." Sakura said.

"Sniff.. sniff..", I shed a tear little by little.

"Thank you everyone.. I need a tissue.", I requested for one.

So after that, I told everyone to go back.

"Breakfast will be ready in an hour, please don't leave the cafeteria and avoid talking to Togami. I will be adding tears into my spaghetti. Just kidding.", they laughed a little and began to talk about hobbies.

Celes had nothing to say on the matter, it's as if she didn't care at all. But I thought to myself, "It's fine, she'll go into that situation someday."

"You've shown weakness to yourself Shiki.", she said.

"Oh really? How is that?" I asked her.

"You cannot adapt to the people you're with, you should get used to their attitude.",

"..."

"Not if you flip the tables, Celes." I answered back.

"Is that so?", she told me.

"I won't explain it to you. You figure it out on your own.", leaving her to curiosity.. I think.

"..."

"Hmph.", as she said it, she left the kitchen leaving me and Asahina to cook on our own.

"You know, I was expecting today to start happy...", I told myself.

"And we will!", Asahina told me.

"Huh?"

"You're not gonna let Togami and Celes get in the way are you?", she encouraged me.

"You know what? Yeah. You're right, let's continue our days with a good ending."

"Let's get cooking.", I smiled at her.

During the preparations of the donuts and spaghetti, I had thoughts in my mind. How can they comprehend the braggart's words? Maybe I should take what Sakura told me about patience and willpower. No, I won't fall into Monokuma's trap of starting the mutual killings. It will be like the domino effect, if one kills and dies so will the rest. I can't let that happen, come on psychic abilities... you're better than that.

...

After 2 hours.

...

"Food's ready!", I shouted back at the kitchen. I'm gonna need some bringing all of this to the dining table.

"Sakura! Oowada! I'm gonna need some help carrying the pasta! I might spill it.", to which they went here quickly.

Afterwards, everyone was staring at the smoky pasta I made, it wasn't the best but the ingredients were abundant and precious, include the cheese on that one. Some of them were drooling on how good-looking it was, like dogs.

"Wow... That looks delicious.. Uuuuuuhhh..", Hifumi commented.

"Now that's more like it!", Hagakure added.

"Shiki, that's amazing! You're no psychic, you're a cook!", Ishimaru said.

"Stop it guys, you're too kind. I had Asahina help me too.", I smiled at them.

After the food was set, the plates and utensils were distrubuted among us, it was now time to eat.

"Alright guys! Dig in!", I told everyone.

So everyone took their turn in getting the pasta, considering that there were 5 bowls of them, say the same for the sauce. They were focusing on eating the food plus having their talks continue. It was a really good atmosphere looking at them with positive looks. If they're happy, then I am happy.

Some of them looked at me at confusion.

"Shiki, are you ok? You're smiling for...", Junko said.

"Oh.. Haha, don't mind me. I'm fine. I won't kill Togami." I told her.

"..."

So this continued for about an hour and I decided to look at them while eating one at the time. Ishimaru and Kirigiri were quiet, just like me. Maizono and Naegi on the other hand were talking about what music they like. Fujisaki and Oowada were talking about strength and such. Asahina, Junko and Leon were talking about which of their talent is the best, of course they are taking it in a peaceful light. Sakura, Hagakure and Hifumi were talking about future readings about the extraterrestrial, Sakura was on a roll of not believing it while Hifumi believed everything, and lastly, Celes was eating without anyone bothering her. I took a longer look of her.. until she looked back. I had no feelings for her, she might mistake that. Although, I need to know her a little bit more.

After the delicious breakfast session, Junko's group minus Fukawa volunteered to wash the dishes for us, but since there were too many dishes to handle, Oowada and Maizono will help as well. I thanked them for that. And so, me, Asahina and Celes left the cafeteria together and went to the gym. I can tell that Fukawa and Togami will never follow my rule. My rule helps why? Because when you come in pairs or triads, you can be very well protected from a murderer. By the way, I never knew what will happen after you kill somebody. I guess I'll have to ask Monokuma later.

Then an announcement popped up, it was a different announcement this time.

* * *

_This is a PA Broadcast_

_All students are to assemble at the gym immediately._

_It's an emergency._

* * *

What does he want from us this time...

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Gymnasium**

**- Tuesday**

**- 10:17 a.m.**

* * *

There was nothing I can do today but follow the annoucement Monokuma made a while ago. We all assembled at the center of the area and wait for Monokuma to arrive.

"What's taking him so long?", I told myself.

After 5 minutes, Monokuma popped up from the podium. The first time I've seen it like that since I was late before.

"Oh! Everyone is here and this time Shiki's not late! That's good for me the headmaster to observe.", Monokuma said. I had nothing to say to that bear, I'll just listen to whatever he says and just resume my activity.

"Now then, I was really impatient that no one is starting the killing spree yet. It's really boring."

"But it's just the second day! Give us a break already! Better yet, don't bother waiting because we won't kill each other." Naegi said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Sigh... You are wasting your time. That's why I have this backup plan!", Monokuma brought out a plastic bag of items inside. I wonder what's inside each one.

"If nobody will kill, then all we need is one thing.. and that's a motive!",

"Hey, what are you trying to say?", Leon shouted at him. "Are you forcing us to kill each other with a plastic bag? That's ridiculous."

"I wasn't finished yet. Do you know what's inside this bag?", Monokuma then threw the bag at Hifumi. He catches and tears the bag open.

"Huh? What's this supposed to be?", Hifumi was confused for a second now..

"It is what it is, don't make me spell it out for you.", he said. The things that were inside were just dolls. Is there something else about the dolls? Like an explosion? A poison gas emitter?

"These are just dolls... right?", I asked Monokuma.

"That is correct, nothing special about them. Just dolls that resembled yourselves. No big deal.", so these dolls are simply for us, I'm guessing that each of these belong to us. So we gathered together to get the doll that looked like us. I have to admit though, these dolls are incredible. Cute.

"Just kidding! There is something about these dolls that you should know, but I'll let you figure it out amongst yourselves."

"So what's the motive behind them you ask? Very well, I will explain the gist. I was supposed to explain it at our first meeting but I was interrupted by a brawl. Ahem."

"The main objective is to steal at least 5 dolls with 48 hours. Once you have finished this task, kindly show them to me and I will let you graduate. There. Simple."

"Really? That's kind of easy.", Oowada said.

"You will live free once you finish this task, by the way, once one of you graduates, I don't want anything to do with the rest of you bastards!" Monokuma detailed it further.

"Ha? What do you mean by that?", Junko asked.

"Well, basically I will have to execute you. Meaning I will have to kill all of you. Upupu!"

W-what? So one person will graduate at the expense of 15 lives. That's too much! I can't let it happen, but how... I don't know any suspicious people here.

"But... if one of you doesn't reach the time limit, you will all be executed. So if you don't do it, you'll die either way.", he said.

"W-wait! If someone is going to steal it from me, I can't defend myself!", Fujisaki said.

"Hmm... I suppose you have a point. I mean we have 2 strong people here, and some of you are just average and then we have the weaklings. How the balance breaks off easily. Don't worry, I will enforce the rule of Celestia Ludenberg concerning Night Time. Don't worry about it, after you figure out who the killer is, this rule will be removed but you decide whether to retain this rule in your hands or in mine."

So a new rule was added to our ElectroIDs, it triggered a beeping sound as a sign of notification:

* * *

_7. Wandering on Night Time is forbidden._

* * *

"There I think that's about it! Good luck to my precious thief or murderer who will be graduating soon. Ahaha!"

"You know what, let's just burn them, I mean, we can throw it in the trash room and that loses the chances of the thief from graduating.", Oowada suggested.

"But won't we die if the thief doesn't finish their mission?", Asahina interrupted with a worried look.

"Exactly, and don't even think on burning them, tearing them or any of the sort. If my precious hardwork is in ruins, that means punishment!", Monokuma with steamers on his head.

"You said 5 dolls right? What if two or three of us are able to steal them?" Togami asks him.

"I don't think that will work, this is a test of steal and run or hit and run.. The ones who gives me the dolls FIRST will graduate immediately."

"Now, I'll see you all in graduation.. or when a person dies. Upupupu!", and then Monokuma disappeared.

This is bad, there's going to be a chance that one of us will kill or steal. With that thought, I saw everyone staying away from each other for the sake of their dolls and lives on the line. I believe that they are prioritizing their lives in the same level as those. Which means that there can be two possibilities that most of us will resort into: First they will go all on their own protecting it, meaning the rule I implemented will be rendered useless and second is that they will rush immediately to their rooms and lock them down. But then again, they needed to find a way to steal the rest which might be impossible.

"You guys won't think on stealing mine!", Hagakure ran immediately out of the gym to do what I just thought. I suddenly had an idea which can prevent theft but not murder. If it's about preserving lives as my main goal then so be it, there's no way that none of us will die. The motive itself is inescapable so I rather let one of us die than let 15 students get executed. There's no other choice, damn I hate that bear.

"Wait! Hagakure. I have an idea.", I called him out.

"Eh? What is it? Is it about the dolls?" Hagakure asks.

"Yes, this idea will last for a few minutes." I told him, obviously it's about the dolls. What else?

"A few minutes you say? Very well, please speak up." Ishimaru told me.

"Alright, we want to prevent any thefts right? So we all stay in the gym and one by one, will go to their rooms and lock up their dolls and return here. Does that sound agreeable to all of us?", this idea should work, but that means one of us will commit murder anytime soon.

So without a choice, they all agreed to my idea. Starting off with Hagakure, he left the gym to keep his doll safe. We can say the same for Hifumi since he wanted to go next. Maizono was next. Then Fujisaki, Leon, Naegi, Fukawa, Togami, Sakura, Asahina, Ishimaru, Junko, Oowada, Celes, Kirigiri and lastly me.

So before everybody left, they complained about one more thing. If one of us is unable to graduate then Monokuma will shoot at us. I couldn't give the answer to that, because that answer is too harsh, "It's either kill or be killed."

"..."

"Excuse me.", I told them so I can leave.

I walked away from the gymnasium out of fright and fear of losing someone in our batch, there's no way of escaping the motive. One of us will kill.

...

This is all Monokuma's fault. He made us do this. Grr...

As I was going out, somebody got hold of my shoulder. It was Naegi. He was sad just like me.

"I need to be alone. Let go of me. Please."

He loosened his grasp and let me go. I went to my room and needed to think about.. I don't know what to think about because this is too much for me to gather. How can I prevent a death if there's no way out!?

Unless.

I guess I don't have a choice.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Shiki's Room**

**- Tuesday**

**- 12:51 p.m.**

* * *

If I'm going to do my last resort, that means I should at least make the use of the time I have left. I should start decorating my room with full determination. So let's begin.

I have in my box right now is a pink rabbit figure, 2 headless marble statues, a box of crayons and a coloring book... How come I still have it? Anyway, another stuff toy, the notebook with weird numbers and a picture frame of the prom. I could use some rearranging of decorative items in here. Let's get another look at the room. Again and again. I took me a while on how the arrangement of my bedroom should be. I took my time on which rearrangement would be suited best, to which I've drawn it on the coloring book, the empty pages specifically.

...

No, that wouldn't work.

...

Unbalanced space consumption.

...

There we go. It's perfect.

So together with rearranging the furniture and sorting out all the decorative items plus the ones that were already in my room took me at least another 2 hours. A pain in the butt to do all the work but it was all worth it, I feel relieved with the new look in my room.

Now, time to make a letter...

I grabbed my pen and tore of a page from the book I found in the storage room. I needed to get a good words into good use, how would Fukawa write? She's a SHSL Bookworm right? This is it, I'm really going to do it.

After writing the letter, I want to see how the rest is doing so I locked up my room for security purposes.

I should go to the kitchen to get something really important.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Cafeteria**

**- Tuesday**

**- 3:04 p.m.**

* * *

I entered into the cafeteria to see Junko and Fujisaki on the dining table, and then I saw Naegi, Ishimaru and Kirigiri on the kitchen still washing the dishes. I guess there were too many dishes used huh? So the only I can say is that they should take care and lock the doors so that the culprit won't kill you. Fujisaki was scared about dying in two days, because there's no escaping it. Junko was really angry on Monokuma and couldn't stand seeing tears on her eyes. She remained silent for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, I went to the kitchen to say the same thing to them, Naegi never lost hope and told me this.

"I know there might be a way to solve this. I just know it. I won't give up.", that's something I'd say if the motive wasn't that restrictive. Naegi and Ishimaru was in charge of washing while Kirigiri was in charge of wiping them dry and shiny.

So I went to a rack and got myself something I need. I should be rid of suspicion so I got it by the moment they weren't looking. Lucky. I hope I wasn't spotted.

So I went out of the kitchen with it inside one of the pockets in my black jeans. I decided to take one of smaller size to conceal its shape so it would be the same as stuffing your hand inside your jeans. Everything was going swell until, Junko lost her limit.

"Alright that's it! I'm gonna give him a beating!", she stormed out the cafeteria.

I felt that this wasn't a good sign beating up Monokuma. What can happen if she succeeds on doing so? Because of curiosity, I followed her quickly. During that, I was spotted by Kirigiri, Naegi, Ishimaru and Fujisaki who were also chasing me. Did they find out?

So I went after Junko quickly but by the time we entered the gym, she stopped. When she did, I went into her and knocked her back into her senses through talking.

"Junko, what are you trying to do!? Tell me!", I shouted at her. I could not get a response.

"N-no way...", she said. I was confused by what she said until I looked at Hagakure who was holding a box.

"What the?", I told myself.

And then Naegi, Ishimaru and Kirigiri restricted my movements by pulling me off. Did they know what I was going to do?

"So you guys found out huh?", I told them.

"How dare you resort to killing someone! We won't let you!", Naegi shouted.

"...", I said nothing, Junko was getting our attention by what she saw, she knew what he was holding now.

"Guys! He has at least 5 of them!", Junko shrieked.

"W-what!?", Ishimaru was afraid this would happen so he ran to Hagakure and pleaded for sparing our lives. Hagakure said nothing and put the box in front of Monokuma.

"Very good! Yasuhiro Hagakure, within a few hours! Excellent!", Monokuma said.

Wait a second, I thought everyone put their dolls in the room! How the hell did he get them!?

...

Ahem.

* * *

_This is a PA Broadcast_

_We have our graduate already!_

_Congratulations, to SHSL Shaman, Yasuhiro Hagakure._

* * *

DAY 2: PAUSE

SURVIVORS: 16

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh no! Is he going to graduate!? What is Shiki trying to do! And what's with the note? Find out in the next chapter and give a review. I'd like to see your opinions!**

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There might be a pairing in this fanfic. But I won't turn this into a love story. No.**

**IT'S ABOUT DESPAIR PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 1D: Fire

.

**KimotoDragoon - It took me a while on thinking what would be great so I came up with this. Thanks.**

**AkorinKokoro - Correct, I wouldn't end that story so quickly. Hehe!**

* * *

The thing about friendship is that

it doesn't last forever.

Years are not forever.

It will end eventually by one of the two people.

Friendship is lost, so is trust.

When trust is lost, more negative feelings succumb.

One of them is most likely to be despair.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Gymnasium**

**- Tuesday**

**- 3:12 p.m.**

* * *

**DAY 2: RESUMED**

* * *

It would seem that one of them at the kitchen found out what I was getting in reality, a knife. They assumed that I was plotting a murder so they chased me. After catching me, they took my knife away and returned it. I'm still going to proceed with my plan and get it back. They let go of me afterwards and I remained seated on the floor.

During that scenario, I saw Hagakure holding a box of dolls, I couldn't see his expression since I was from the entrance of the gym doors. Some were surprised and shaking from death coming to them so suddenly. What caught my eyes and ears was Ishimaru who was convincing and begging for sparing our lives, sadly no answer coming from the shaman's mouth. Nothing.

Monokuma was in heaps of joy for letting the mutual killings come to a grand finale after our first day. I guess he's a murder and blood fetishist. In this case, he'll either do it all at once or one by one. It will not matter since he will kill us.

I just don't understand on how Hagakure obtained them when they locked it in their rooms individually, it's 100% fool proof. Maybe they didn't listen to what I said and just faked it, nope they wouldn't do that, it's their lives that are at risk.

The fact that Hagakure attempted a robbery is again impossible with my proposal in instant effect, of course there are extensive possibilities to all situations, an investigation should be an order or rather an interrogation**. **I'm going to give Hagakure a piece of all of us. To think that he didn't care about us and fell for Monokuma's trick, maybe he did... I don't know. I'm not him. I shouldn't be judgmental to others with the exception of Togami hence his cruel personality.

...

Monokuma after making the announcement gives the microphone to Hagakure requesting him to give out his last words for graduation. This is a high school so some regular standards in normal schools still retain as is. Upon getting the microphone, Hagakure couldn't say anything because he knew that the rest of us are going to be executed. I think he's trying to find a way to forget all of this. I doubt there might be even one. Without an impromptu speech, the stuffed toy snatched it away and began to make the preparations, by calling the rest of us here at the gym.

* * *

_This is a PA Broadcast_

_Please proceed to the gym immediately for our graduation ceremony._

_I'll punishment you on sight if you disobey, so get to it you bastards!_

* * *

After that announcement, I had a look around and saw Ishimaru kneeling down crying, Fujisaki was crying as well, lying down on the floor on the other side. Junko got even angrier and decided to go crazy and beat up Hagakure despite the height difference. I needed to stop her but what's the use... Hagakure did self-defense and upon seeing his face, it was heartless and full of neutrality. Naegi on the other hand, was sweating from guilt-ridden death coming straight to his face. Lastly, Kirigiri had a face of questionability, I guess we have the same mindset in situations as twisted as this. I was praying that there's got to be a mistake in all this.

...

And there was, my prayer was answered, I think. How so? Monokuma's expression was in ultimate anger and betrayal, he was holding one of the dolls and threw it at Hagakure. What just happened? He was happy a moment ago and now this. As for him, he was shocked for the sudden flipping of events. Junko was surprised to see this happen almost holding back on her aggressiveness. Is the graduation going to proceed? Or was something else going to be in store for him or us. I can't tell.

"No. No! I won't allow cheating in this school! You think that you are going to graduate huh? Think again!", Monokuma exclaimed. And I would have guessed it, this mistake was something I needed to figure out, maybe not one but two or more.

All our attention were directed to him plus Ishimaru and Fujisaki stopped crying. Either way, the bright side shone upon us since this means that we are not going to die and he's not graduating. Thank God.

"Wh-what? I did what you told me! These are 5 dolls! What else do you want?", Hagakure asked him in pitted rage.

"You cheated! I want you out of my sight! This is despair I don't want! I'm going to start a forest fire in here!", Monokuma pulled out a giant flame thrower in point-blank range. Knowing that he's going to burn the gym down, I rushed towards Junko and the box and get them out of safety. Kirigiri and company immediately made a run for it outside.

"Junko, look out!", I shouted. She immediately looked at me as her arm was grabbed, also taking the box with me. Since I brought it with only one arm, some of the dolls were left behind as they fell from it and were instantly in flames. I had to get a quick look while running and those dolls resembled Maizono, Hifumi and Celes. Wait, didn't Monokuma say that if you are going to incinerate your doll, you will be punished? Was Monokuma aware of this or maybe the anger filled his stuffy head.

Fortunately, all of us was able to evacuate the gym and closed it down. Luckily, the fire alarm rang and sprinklers were triggered everywhere in the dorm. Are all of the dorm rooms affected by the waters? I hope not, I just had my room decorated nicely.

"What the hell is going on now?", Junko shouted at us while the fire alarm rang. Hell. This is hell.

"We'll talk about it later, the sprinklers should at least extinguish the fire for a little while.", Kirigiri answered. "We should take control of the situation."

"But how!? Monokuma has a flamethrower! He can keep the fire blaze going if he wanted to.", I pried while blocking the smoke coming from the gym.

During that situation, I saw Hagakure rushing his way to the dormitory hallways. He won't be stuck in his room, I remember what Ishimaru discussed about auto-locking mechanisms in the doors. I told someone to catch him but they were in the middle of something else that is getting themselves together. So I had no choice but for me to chase after him, but there was no need to do that because he was blocked by Oowada, futhermore he had nowhere to go since he was surrounded. As a result, Hagakure surrendered and gave himself in.

I went to the others to see if they were alright, the smoke must have messed up their lungs for a while. I was coughing too hence the dark cloudy smoke from the flames.

"Go to the cafeteria now, we have an interrogation to do.", I told them while they nodded.

Now is the time to ask him a few questions.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Shiki's Room**

**- Tuesday**

**- 4:24 p.m.**

* * *

Before we had our meeting, we all decided to dry ourselves first but three people need to keep an eye on Hagakure. There were even suggestions that they tie him with a rope, is there even rope on the first floor? Or even the storage room? I told them that it's your choice, as long as he has nowhere to go, it should be fine. So some of them decided to get a rope before getting dried up. Oowada, Sakura and Ishimaru were in charge of tracking the movements of Hagakure if he has any attempts of going back to his room. So with that out of the way, I went back to my room to get another set of clothes. I can handle laundry-washing for another time. As I entered my room, I was relieved that the dorm rooms were unaffected by the sprinkler effect. It took me a few minutes to get changed.

When I left my room, I saw Celes with a very dissatisfied look, or rather an apprehensive expression. I knew something wasn't right so I comforted her by having a little talk. When I approached her, she seems to have a neutral mood to me. Was she angry at me?

"Hey... are you still angry at me, if you are.. I'm sorry again. I won't be reckless upon having anger issues.", I said to her.

"As long as you're erratic behavior is swept off everyone's feet, I will spare you.", she replied.

"Spare? Really?", I asked while I raised my eyebrow.

"I apologized to you have I not? Isn't it satisfactory enough for you?", she said. I suppose she's right, at least we are on good terms.

"Anyway, we should get going. I want to figure out Hagakure's plan." I said.

"Yes, let's pin him down to his limits.", she suggested.

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared in the middle of the hallway, walking with a janitor's outfit.

"Oh, aren't you two lovebirds having your time after such an apocalyptic event. Destruction at its finest, so despair-inducing!", he said.

"You did all of this! All because you were pissed by someone who's cheating. I expected much of the headmaster. Tsk.", my anger towards Monokuma lessened and turned into amusement of humiliation. It was one of the first times I felt such a boastful emotion towards someone I hate. It is... amusing.

"Very much I agree with our fellow psychic, he probably knew your emotions at hand.", Celes added. Celes, I can't tell people's emotions. I'm not a SHSL Empathetic.

"Oy, you are working together to pin ME down aren't you?", it's nothing of the sort Monokuma. We just happened to talk to each other, don't make assumptions.

"Anyway, Monokuma can you get the entire first floor mopped up in a jiffy? As the principal, it's your job to make our communal lifestyle here acquaint and relaxing. I'm not meeting my conditions well. Are you still continuing to disappoint us SHSL students?", I told him.

"... You're no fun.", Monokuma told me.

"I beg to differ.", Celes said.

With nothing to say afterwards, he began to mop up the rest of the hallway. I was laughing inside at the headmaster to clean up the hallways. It's driving me to a little more laughter in my inner ego. So I left out a giggle. Celes had to glance at me for a while, was she disturbed? I cannot tell.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry. We should keep going or we might be late.", putting my composure into normality and calmness.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Cafeteria**

**- Tuesday**

**- 4:52 p.m.**

* * *

So when we arrived, everyone was here with new clothes and such. Oowada and Sakura were to keep guard on Hagakure's behavior and attempt of escape. Everyone else has to do their part too, the boys most likely and some of the girls as well. This is like a huge representation of a TV show I watched back when I was a kid but this is no show, it was real. I can predict that tomorrow will not be a good day for us, heck there won't be a positive atmosphere around us. I saw Hagakure whose face was sweating and shaking from his wanted task of graduation. We all had a grudge against him, because he was going to have us dead. So to begin the interrogation, we had him sit down at one of the chairs at the smaller dining tables. Since we were positioned in a circular grouping, fighting back would be useless.

"So where do we start? Do we beat him up?", Leon was the first to speak knuckling his muscles.

"How about we slit his throat, that would be easy. I'll go get a knife.", Junko added. You guys are this treacherous when someone tries to kill you huh. She was supposed to storm to the kitchen and get herself a knife, but she was interrupted by Kirigiri.

"Before you do what you like, I would like to ask him a few questions.", Kirigiri butted in. She has a point, it would be wise to get the information about what happened and even before that.

Kirigiri took steps closer to Hagakure and asked, "How did you get those dolls?". A question that was in my mind during the supposed graduation.

"I just found them in the box near the storage room. That's it.", Hagakure answered. Just found it? Don't you mean...

"Where exactly?", Kirigiri emphasized the term 'exactly'.

"Just by the door, I found it lying around and then that's that.", he found it lying around? That's strange. Can he really be trusted though?

"...", Kirigiri put thought into his words and stood there for a while. I don't know what she's thinking but I guess it's about how he got the dolls in the first place.

"Can I go now? That's all I got!", Hagakure seems to be in a hurry or maybe he was scared about Junko and Leon's death threats. Kirigiri didn't say a word and left the cafeteria, I wonder what's up.

"Can we kill him or what? This asshole is trying to fuck with us!", Oowada shouted. Kill. That's what Monokuma wants right? I couldn't think or feel to make a statement after that. I immediately went back to my plan and waited for the opportunity to get a weapon.

"Y-you hate us! I knew it from the v-very start! Imbecile!", Fukawa joined in the verbal riot. I have a grudge too but not that super.

"A traitor amongst us. He will already lose the game any time soon.", Togami said. I don't like to agree with him but he has a point. He might be a traitor because of what he did and given the amount of time left, there's still a lot of time to plot a murder. For him to get back after his failed plan.

"But let me remind you all of that maniacal bear's motive. If one of us don't graduate within 48 hours, we will all be executed. So if you want to live, go kill someone.", he said.

"Shut up! It's not funny! Do you think is a game?", Junko said.

"We are in a game aren't we? Of course it is, usually people like you end up dying first.", Togami answered back.

"Besides, I'm going to win this game but I want this game to last longer."

"I...I... can't live like this. I want to...", Fujisaki cried again. She's a soft one based on her attitude and outfit. No one could say another word after that.

Since we are all here, I need to ask everyone about something.

"Do you guys want to disband my rule? It seems that it wasn't effective, hence the motive drastically affecting it?", I said.

"Togami, don't even think on saying 'See, I told you so' or 'I was right all this time.' alright?", I included.

"I never followed your rule Shiki, I go by my own rules and will never bow down to any of you numbskulls.", Togami said.

"Then why are you here?", Aoi asked him.

"Well, the sudden turn of events caught my attention so I decided to join the train. It was something I couldn't avoid.", he responded.

"Back to my question please?", I interrupted.

What I got in exchange was several nods of yes and nos. So I guess it wasn't that helpful to most of us. I'm an idiot.

"Alright then, my rule will no longer take in place. I guess we are a bunch of rule-breakers huh?", I declared.

The surrounding influence had no changes of mood whatsoever.

"So, is there anything else we can interrogate to Hagakure?", Ishimaru asked. Naegi raised his hand and was angry like the rest of us. He took a little step forward and asked him this

"Hagakure, why... what's with you?", Togami interrupts him again.

"Don't you all get it, he's playing the game just like the rest of us. Escaping this school is his top priority, not us. But to think he'd cheat just like that, shameful.", he gave us a beckoning silence, a silence that wants us to be alone.

Junko was the first one to make her leave.

"If one of us is not going to graduate, just kill yourself. That'd be easier for the rest of us.", she said before leaving the cafeteria.

Leon gave Hagakure a frightening glare, Maizono didn't want to be in this atmosphere anymore and went back to her room. Fujisaki and Naegi joined her. Little by little, they went back to their rooms. The only people left was Kirigiri, Hagakure, and me. I needed to stay here and wait for the right opportunity to get a knife from the cafeteria, but my gut tells me that Kirigiri is aiming for me and Hagakure. I was cornered so I had no choice but to go back to my room. I silently walked my way back, my plan has an increased chance of failure. Damn.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Shiki's Room**

**- Tuesday**

**- 6:04 p.m.**

* * *

I went into my room and needed to rethink about my plan. I laid down in my bed in my pajamas and needed to take a murder weapon. If only Kirigiri didn't get in the way, I could have proceeded. Wait a minute, it doesn't have to be a knife now is it? I have a toolbox, I forgot about that.

I had a mental breakdown, well it wasn't really that much of a breakdown but it triggered because of the feeling of death. Why does death have to be powerful? If I didn't save those people back then I would have perceived a perfect view of dying. What the hell!? Get over yourself Shiki! You're not actually joining the bad side are you? Of course not! That would be a total contradiction to my main accomplishment.

Before I will continue, I needed to give a note to someone who can make full use of the scroll I had under my bed, this piece of blueprints should fall under the hands of a professional. So I decided to give the note to Kyouko Kirigiri, I'm sure she'd take my place in the long run of this school life.

Then I got a knock from my door. It was Celes, she was wearing her sleepwear and just as I knew from the beginning it was hair extensions. Anyway, why would she be on my front doorstep at this time?

"Celes, do you need something?", I asked her.

"I need your assistance. It's urgent.", she said. She was afraid but I couldn't tell what.

"Bring your toolbox please.", she added to which I nodded.

"How abstract, you decorated your room really uniquely.", she commented on my beginner architectural design skills to distinguish from the mainstream arrangement of a bedroom.

"Was that an insult?", I told her.

"Oh, not at all Shiki. I mean it.", she replied.

"Thank you." as I got my toolbox, I went with her and left my room.

As we reached her room, it was... pretty floral. There were her dresses, her customized bed made of roses and more of them on the edges of her room. She really likes to live the royal-England lifestyle. Anyway, she invited me here for a reason and there are two things that came up from my mind.

"Why does your room smell like roses?", while I covered my nose.

"Do you have a dislike for roses.", she says.

"No, it's adaptability I'm talking about. Roses smell nice but... I can't stand it only after a sum of hours."

"Anyway, you told me to bring my toolbox to fix something correct?"

"That's not the only reason I want you here.", she included. So my assumptions are confirmed.

"Can we kindly switch rooms? I.. have a feeling that someone's going to kill me.", so she is afraid after all.

"I thought you weren't afraid, I suppose you're showing weakness correct? Just like how you reprimanded Junko?", I got her sidetracked.

"..."

"Are you going to admit it or not?", I said.

"..."

She hasn't responded yet.

"Nonsense, Shiki.", she's clearly lying I mean why would she knock on my door in the first place. There's a reason for everything.

"Really? Stop lying.", giving a retort.

"..."

"Just give me your key, and I'll be on my way.", that's her way of saying yes, gotcha.

"Not until you give me your key first.", I returned.

So we exchanged our keys and made our way out, I hope she won't mess with my things. Anyways, as I was about to close the door, I noticed that I can't lock my door. Does that explain why she told me to bring the toolbox? To fix it?

I brought out a screwdriver and a bunch of screws to perform several tests to ensure its locking mechanisms function normally. This took me about 15 minutes or so to get it done.

...

Finally, it worked.

So I placed my toolbox under Celes' bed and laid down in her bed.

As I slept, it's more comfy than mine. Is there something else with the foam?

...

I had a premonition of myself again, it was the continuation of the nightmare spree. I was slashed in the throat by the masked man and he did it again. My body felt immediately limp and I tasted my blood. This was the prequel to the previous premonition. After several cuts, he brought my body to a crucified position and anchored a chain on my back, it hurts like hell! I could feel my spine from the metal chain, fortunately it ended there. I don't want any more of this crappy torture bloodbaths in my mind.

Then I started to dream of something else, it was pitch-black and nothing could be seen like a void in space. A black hole. I started to hear a voice saying: "I was obviously lying!" and "I wanted to get out of here more than anyone else!", I can tell it's a girl, a scary one in fact.

Are my dreams supposed to be in par with what's going on? I think I should take consideration of them. Should I use my psychic powers now? I'm afraid of getting the sharp pains again, but it's not like I'm going to die right?

I started to think about the future and I saw people running about, they were screaming, there was an elevator and then a weird room with several stands and a royal throne chair. I stopped right there to avoid headaches, if only there was a library...

Tomorrow's going to be Day 1 of the murder attempts.

There's going to be a killer and a victim before the motive ends.

* * *

_Night Time begins now_

_This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm._

_The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it._

_Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..._

* * *

DAY 2: END

SURVIVORS: 16

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was short, I needed to balance the flows of the story and leave the exciting events to cliffhangers. What are your thoughts so far on Shiki and Hagakure's attempts. Leave a review.**

**I guess this chapter is mostly about the aftermath of the motive and Celes, just like how in the original game it was Naegi and Maizono.**

**Next chapter will be the investigation. **


	5. Chapter 1E: Investigation One

**KimotoDragoon - That's right, he was going to commit suicide to save the others from a motive that's really restrictive. Hagakure didn't have a choice, because he'd end up dead if no one did anything. As for who is going to die? It's in here.**

**AkorinKokoro - You'll see in the next chapter, the trial. I agree, luck and skills are prerequisites for becoming a good gambler.**

**Author's note: Changed Sayaka to Maizono and Aoi to Asahina in the dialouges. Made the switcheroos from the previous chapters.**

* * *

Death is inevitable.

No one can avoid death.

Prayers may be, trust goes high.

It'll come to you.

Want to die faster?

Go make a ruckus!

Or rather, kill yourself.

* * *

**DAY 3: START**

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Celes' Room**

**- Wednesday**

**- 7:40 a.m.**

* * *

_Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up!_

_Let's all strive to do our best today!_

* * *

...

Ugh, that nightmare was terrible. That's what you call torture in an increasing level, guess the next one's going to be worse, wonder why I can't have it rid of my brain. What a pity. The smell of roses in my room? You've got to be kidding me, do they even wither? Her dress is too gothic, or maybe it's intended to be that way.

Time to go to the bathroom, and have a good face wash with... what's this? A beauty soap? There's two of a kind. She's using all of these products every day? I guess this explains the dress-wearing, the face-washing and the make-up. If it was Junko, then it would take 1.5 times longer.

Since I fixed her doorknob, I want my room back. She better not tamper with my things. I left my room bringing along her key and my toolbox since I brought it along yesterday evening. I was at my door and rang the doorbell twice to ensure she gets the door, I did not get an answer after 10 seconds or so. So I rang the doorbell again three times. Still nothing.

I was worried on why she wasn't responding, could it be that.. someone.. wait that's not right. We switched rooms, she should have been fine, my doorknob wasn't broken or anything of the sort.

24 more hours before the motive ends.

I need to end it here, I can't allow someone to go ahead of me. So I got my screwdriver and aimed it directly to myself, I was so scared to die, we all have a fear of death no matter how much we deny it. But if it's for my friends then so be it.

...

...

I... I...

...

...

I can't do it. I don't get it. No matter how much I try, I can't kill myself.

Then I was spotted by Leon and Kirigiri who just woke up from their sleep, Leon was in disbelief about what he saw. Leon rushed at me and I dropped my screwdriver. It was of no use, my suicide attempt was in deep failure.

Was it my time to die? Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. I don't know anymore.

"Shiki, the fuck are you doing!?", Leon shouted at me.

"I can explain.. but not now.", I said to him.

"What kind of answer is that!? C'mon you're going to spill it not just at me but the rest of us.", he forcefully dragged me there by the strong grasp of his hand to my arm. Kirigiri was just walking with us without a word, just keeping her sights locked on me. Was it because of yesterday, where I brought a knife and went after Junko and was it by yesterday's meeting, it was just her, me and Hagakure at the cafeteria. She's still at it. Sigh..

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Cafeteria**

**- Wednesday**

**- 8:04 a.m.**

* * *

My arm is starting to swell because of him grabbing it, I told him to let me go but he wouldn't listen. Am I considered the most suspicious person right now, since I was caught three times already? Three times. I need to be sneakier next time, no it's too late, they'll suspect of being a murderer, forever.

It look like everybody but Hagakure, Celes, Maizono and Fujisaki are on the cafeteria. I guess we can sit down and wait, but if none of us are going back for them, then there's a chance that they were murdered. Leon on the other hand pulled me towards my seat and commanded me to sit down. I was going to sit down like the rest of us anyways.

"Alright guys! Listen up!", Leon slamming down on the table with his two hands.

"Shiki's got some explaining to do right now.", Leon demanded attention from everyone.

"What's there to explain about Shiki?", Oowada asks.

Leon looks at me as if he's trying to make me confess for what I was plotting yesterday. This is what you get for planning on killing someone, or yourself. Damn it.

As I was about to speak, I had another sudden premonition, this was one was pretty specific and I was awake this time. What my vision says is that someone is lying down on the floor face-down. There's... a bed... a bed... and the room.. is a mess.. then my vision flashed back to the psychopathic laughter of Monokuma saying this,

"My purpose in your school life is to give you despair. That's all."

And then there were people talking as if they are in an argument, they're all over the place.

What about the premonition of someone sitting on the bathroom? Are my predictions accurate? If so? How much?

I went back into reality but I didn't get much of a major headache, but I still experienced it. Perhaps I needed my pain pills.

What I saw was no joke, it was transient but realistic. A bed... no way. This person definitely died at the bedroom and with the people absent right now? Possible suspects. I was sweating and was internally shaking, I needed to go and make sure they're ok or rather alive.

"Leon, let me go. Now.", I told him. Leon disobeyed and continued to hold me.

"Why would I do that?", Leon told me.

"Someone's dead. I foreseen the future! We have to go back!", I totally reached my limit.

"Oh yeah, m-maybe it's one of his plans to fool us again and kill!", Fukawa stuttered from afar.

"The hell I'd kill right now!? You're going to be like oh! Stay away from him and crap! To prove my innocence! Here!", I exclaimed in anger.

I pulled my pockets in my slacks outwards and removed my vest and wore it back again. This was proof that I had no hold of the weapon.

"There! Happy now!?"

Everyone was quiet except for me who was panting for a short few seconds. Some of them were scared about my present demeanor. I saw Aoi, Junko and Naegi with their cowered looks. Then I turned to Leon, who was taking a step back from my supposed uncontrollable violence. Sakura walked towards me and patted my shoulder.

"Tolerate yourself Shiki, we already have knowledge of your preparations of murder . You're actions are out of the question, you are not yourself." She told me. I gritted my teeth.

It took me a while to regain my composure, she was right. I wasn't myself, I was... driven to despair.. a kind of despair wherein your plan fails and people get the wrong idea of your true intentions.

It doesn't matter who it was, I was going to be a killer, a bad sign to society, a bad person to them, a bad image of who I wanted to be. I understand from their perspective that they hate killers, unless their reasons are sane of course.

"Now, speak to what you're trying to tell us.", Sakura implored.

"Ok.. ahem.", stay calm, you can do this Shiki. Don't go crazy and psycho-enigmatic and crap.

"Someone is dead. One of us is dead. I don't know who it is though, so we should call the rest. That's it.", I answered.

Several gasps showered throughout the cafeteria along the lines of, "What?", "N-no way.." and "I'm scared."

"Call the others, now."

Most of them made their ways to the dormitory to call the rest of the students. I was left alone with Kirigiri, Togami and Fukawa.

I gave a small whisper to Kirigiri.

"You got the blueprints I sent by the door?"

"Where did you find this?", she asks.

"In the storage room while I was scavenging for decorative items for my room.", I answered.

"...", she gave no answer.

"Why me?"

"Well, I thought you can handle the entire situation much more effectively than me. It's just a feeling.", I said.

"I'm sure my performance review in team management was a mess, so I decided to just take a hiatus and think over things."

I looked at Togami and Fukawa for a few seconds and decided to walk away from the cafeteria.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Hotel Despair Hallway**

**- Wednesday**

**- 8:28 a.m.**

* * *

While I was walking towards the dorm rooms, I'm glad that Sakura got me back into my senses. Murder or death in general can really change your personality without knowing. So maybe my priorities should be to prevent any murders, by practicing my skills. I'm going to need a book or four but that can wait, right now I need to know who's dead.

I swear that my skills were fully enhanced before but...

I heard more arguments and callouts from a certain door. I was running a bit faster and it was crowded. When I tried to squeeze myself through the riot, I saw Maizono and Fujisaki who are also in a worried state. At least they're alright. Celes and Hagakure are now left in the death list, which of the two are dead?

Finally the door opened and to my utmost relief, Celes was on her usual outfit and behavior. I was really upset for she got me worried.

"Celes, you had me really worried. Why didn't you answer the door?", I told her.

"Oh, my apologies. I was in the bathroom taking a warm shower.", while making her steps out of her door with my key. She took a shower... in my bathroom. I would suspect that she'd react on how normal and flavorless the shampoo products I have inside. We exchanged our keys so everything should be fine.

Anyway, Celes is now here and that means..

...

...

Hagakure.

...

...

Everyone looked at me and had thoughts of "He's right.", "I don't want to believe it but how can it.." and "Oh, fuck."

I went to Hagakure's door and stared at it, nothing else.

"We tried everything, knocking on his door, tapping on the doorbell like there's no tomorrow.", Oowada replied.

He is without a doubt dead, but I want to get a good look on him even though I'll be frightened anyways.

"Have a hard time getting it to open?", Monokuma popped out next to me like a shadow monster. He's standing there twirling with a bunch of keys.

"Obviously, what do you want?", Junko said.

"You can't open the door because he's not responding and he has his key anyway. So I'll break it up and unlock the door for you.", Monokuma suggested.

Monokuma gets one of the keys with the name Hagakure on it. After getting one, he jumps and plugs the key fit in one shot. He turns the key around and unlocks it.

Now here's the problem, some of us are afraid to enter. Others are pushing the rest to go inside, me included. So I was the first to get the view, and then there he was. Exactly like from my premonition, he was lying down on the floor, there's the bed and the room is dirty and... shit. Blood.

SHSL Shaman, Yasuhiro Hagakure is definitely dead.

I took steps back and called the others. Nervous and scared it was sequentially resulted with screams and cries. Some of them run away to their rooms, but they were stopped by Monokuma.

"What a surprise! Our first victim!", Monokuma jumped for joy. He's really got the obsession for death.

"A shame though, that's what he gets for cheating! One of you managed to fulfill your death threat. Excellent.", he said.

"Time to make the announcement, the details will be given after this.", walking his way out of Hagakure's room.

"H-he's dead... Ggh...", Hifumi in shock.

So we heard the speakers function, the PA system is in effect again.

* * *

_"A body has been discovered!"_

_"Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!"_

_"Everyone, proceed to the gym immediately for important matters to discuss."_

* * *

Important matters to discuss huh? Rest in peace Hagakure, you will be missed. Maybe.

"Alright, let's go..", we all went immediately to the gym.

What are we supposed to do after one of us dies...

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**- Gymnasium**

**- Wednesday**

**- 8:56 a.m.**

* * *

All of us gathered at the gym, no one was left behind except for dead man. Monokuma told us to go here for a reason, something not good obviously since it's Monokuma.

"Very good! One of you finally killed Hagakure.", he said.

"One of us? Really? Maybe you planned it!", Asahina says.

"Oh no! I wouldn't do such a thing! One of you bastards did this.", steams puffing from his cheeks.

"You're lying aren't you?", Leon snapped.

"Let me remind you all that as long you obey within the school rules, I will not lay a hand on your skins."

"Better yet, remember what I said that whenever someone kills, the Night Time enforcement plug-in is removed. So have a look at your ElectroID." A continuous beep triggered within what he said. I scrolled within the rules section and he did keep his word, the rule was removed.

"I have a question for you Monokuma.", Togami questioned him.

"Will that killer graduate now? He met the prerequisites hasn't he?"

"Upupupu..."

...

...

...

"Upupupupupupu..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Ahahahahaha!"

"You think is that easy! How do I say this... the murder is just the opening act. We're getting to what the audience loves."

"What are you talking about?", Maizono asks.

"Now that that's out of the way, I'll explain how this game works. Now shut up and listen.", he commanded.

"Please refer yourself to Rule No.5 of the student handbook. It says that the culprit must be identified in times like this.",

"The graduate is ironically not graduating. Yet."

"We will have an investigation, meaning you will have to take a good look on every inch of the crime scene. Lucky you will be if you find anything useful or suspicious."

"After a certain amount of hours, we will have a class trial. Now what is a class trial?", he asks one of us.

None of us answered.

"Very well, no answers.. Ahem, a class trial is the battle between the graduate who is our fellow killer or culprit and the rest of you who are the innocents."

"Finger the true culprit and they will be punished. I'm sure you already know what I meant by punish."

"They will be executed, killed, mauled, crucified.", I said. Wait, why did I specify the term punish? That's awkward.

"What an artistic answer Shiki, I like that.", stop making me look like a killer Monokuma, I did nothing of the sort.

"However, if you vote the wrong culprit, they will only graduate and the rest of you will be shot in place."

"Any questions? None? Good. Now get going. Good luck to every-", he was interrupted by Junko.

"Hold on just a sec you stupid bear!", she pressed.

"Oh?"

"What do you mean... school trial!? That's just insane! Messed up!", she says.

"And your reasons for this are...", he pried.

"Isn't it obvious, I want no part of this! Count me out."

"I was hoping you'd say that, I will have to penalize you for that. Maybe put you into a jail cell for a week or two."

"Whatever the case, it's your body, do as you please. Don't like to cooperate. Not my problem, penalties will be charged against you based on the regulations of the school."

"Now then, time to put you into place!", he charges at Monobear with his claws on the ready.

"Junko, that's enough!", I yelled at her.

"Huh?", Junko turned at me. Monokuma stopped for a while.

"Don't mess with him, your just playing into his hands."

"Hey, I'm fighting for my freedom here! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"You're going to violate rule no.5. Have a good look at the rules.", I said.

"Screw the rules! I'm getting out of this hellhole either way!", Junko started to charge towards Monokuma.

*slap*

They were shocked to see the emotional scene I've caused. Yep, I slapped her in the face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Get over yourself Junko! I won't let another life bury down to the ground.", I shouted at her. She couldn't respond.

"..."

She left the gymnasium silently.

"What drama! Applause! Applause! Moving on..", Monokuma claps..

"Since most of you are simple amateurs, I will provide assistance to the main details of the victim, it's called the Monokuma File! Think of it as a main file for those typical investigation shows. Of course, this is the real deal."

"Your investigation begins..."

"Now.", how much time do we have left? He didn't specified the exact number of hours...

Monokuma jumped into the podium and leaves.

"So one of us here, committed the murder of Yasuhiro Hagakure, this will be a fun game for me.", Togami smiling abruptly.

"Will this investigation be difficult though... We should proceed with our searches.", Celes carried on the conversation

"Yes, let's get going. I mean we don't have a choice now do we?", I said.

"What about Junko? Is she gonna help?", Fujisaki asks.

"Forget her, she's not willing to help anyway. She said it herself.", Togami with the same grinning expression. He's right. Again. Convincing Junko to help isn't going to change anything. Shame.

"We have a time limit everyone, we shouldn't waste any time.", Ishimaru pointing his finger sky high.

"Let's just get this over with, come on!", Asahina in determination.

"Wait, why don't we split into 4 groups.", I suggested.

"A-again with your group-splitting suggestion..." Fukawa told me. Man, she always objects to everything I say.

"Several of us will be searching in different areas. You choose who. I don't care. It'll cover the entire area much more effectively and have more chances of getting evidences.", I'm pretty sure this will work out now.

"He's right, if we are to win in this school trial, we must sufficiently maximize our priorities and skills.", Kirigiri included.

"Let's go."

So we all splitted up and searched for clues. It's time to catch the culprit. It's an all or nothing party.

For this round, I was together with Kirigiri.

* * *

**===INVESTIGATION START!===**

* * *

**- Hagakure's Room**

SHIKI: "So we have the Monokuma File as our first evidence. I don't want to give my thanks to Monokuma since he started all of this. Sigh.."

SHIKI: "Hmm... It has the cause of death and time too.. this can help."

**EVIDENCE: Monokuma File # 1 received!**

* * *

Victim : Yasuhiro Hagakure

Location: Yasuhiro Hagakure's Room

Time of death: 9:48 pm.

Cause of death: Hagakure received a blow on the head with a heavy object.

Additional Details: He died instantaneously.

* * *

SHIKI: "The object was not fully specified... it's heavy so it could be anything."

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, where do we start from here?"

KIRIGIRI: "We start with the current state of the room. How filthy."

SHIKI: "Yeah... I mean, this is a mess.."

SHIKI: "How does the state of the room help if he is the kind of person who doesn't clean?"

KIRIGIRI: "I cannot tell if he's what you judge of him."

SHIKI: "Point taken. Either my opinionated discernment or the culprit decided to falsify the real crime scene."

SHIKI: "I guess we'll look into those details later in the trial."

SHIKI: (Seriously though... is this even necessary?)

**EVIDENCE: State of the Room received!**

**_The only place that was cluttered was near his body._**

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: (I can't touch dead bodies... I'm frightened looking at limp bodies close-up.)

SHIKI: (Kirigiri seems to be so confident in this. No sign of fear at all..)

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, marble remnants..."

SHIKI: "Do you think the marble statues are most likely to be a murder weapon? They are heavy."

KIRIGIRI: "You know this how?"

SHIKI: "Yeah. I mean don't take it the wrong way. I had Ishimaru help me carry them. I only used it for decorative purposes only in my room."

KIRIGIRI: "I see."

SHIKI: (I widened my search on the crime scene and I found a bunch of shaman items covered in blood. Specifically it was both sprinkled and brushed.)

SHIKI: (I looked around the crime scene again and what I have observed is that the blood only spilled just the area near Hagakure. Somehow the rest of the crime scene has no traces of blood.)

SHIKI: (How unusual.)

SHIKI: (Looks like Kirigiri is done with the inspection of the body.)

SHIKI: "Any leads Kirigiri?"

KIRIGIRI: "Based from the Monokuma File, he was instantly killed with a blow to the head with a heavy object."

KIRIGIRI: "It would seem that there are no external injuries or scratches at the rest of his body."

KIRIGIRI: "Putting that in hand, your assumption is most likely to be true."

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, do you have any idea on why these bloodied items are the only ones spilled?"

SHIKI: "Observe the rest of the crime scene. It seems that there wasn't that much of a struggle."

SHIKI: "No glass residues of any sort around here, plus his crystal ball remains untouched."

SHIKI: "It is in the center of the room hence a fortune teller."

SHIKI: "..."

KIRIGIRI: "..."

SHIKI: "Do we need to bring this along?"

KIRIGIRI: "It's your choice. Looking at the evidence alone is sufficient since it will be saved on our ElectroID."

SHIKI: (Good. I don't want to touch it.)

KIRIGIRI: "I want to investigate your room next."

SHIKI: (My room? Why? Maybe the culprit broke my doorknob.)

SHIKI: (I shouldn't say no.)

SHIKI: "Do as you please."

**EVIDENCE: Marble Statue Remnants received!**

**_Several pieces of marble were found along the dead body. Suggests that this was the murder weapon._**

**EVIDENCE: Pile of Shaman Items received!**

**_They were located near Hagakure's body and it was covered in blood._**

**EVIDENCE: State of the Body received!**

**_Hagakure did not suffer any external injuries except for the head wound._**

**- Hallway**

SHIKI: (Ok, now to my room.. What's there to inspect anyway if the murder took place in Hagakure's room?)

SHIKI: (What the?)

OOWADA: "You ain't going in your room."

SHIKI: "Why not?"

OOWADA: "You're suspicious with what we know about your plan of killing someone."

OOWADA: "You could fuckin mess with the investigation if you wanted to. Right?"

SHIKI: "You don't trust me do you?"

OOWADA: "Sorry dude, with what you've been plotting.."

SHIKI: (He doesn't trust me.)

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Fine, I won't enter my room. I'll be at the storage room if you need me."

SHIKI: (But I should follow. I don't want to be suspected even further.)

SHIKI: "By the way, what are you doing?"

OOWADA: "Since I ain't good thinker at investigations and whatnot, keeping an eye on intruders is the least I can do."

SHIKI: (Bodyguards... buff bodies... oh well.)

SHIKI: "By the way, I'm calling Leon to guard Hagakure's room since you're closeby. I don't want any trickeries since we're fighting with the culprit here."

SHIKI: (I walked around to find Leon and he's alone.)

SHIKI: "Leon, can you do me a favour?"

LEON: "Oi. Shiki, what do you want?"

SHIKI: "Can you guard Hagakure's front door? If you're busy with something else."

LEON: "Nah, I got nothing to do so to hell with it."

LEON: "Where are you going?"

SHIKI: "I'll be at the storage room looking for something I need."

SHIKI: "I'll tell everyone about it in the trial. Thanks."

LEON: "Later. Find the culprit for us at least."

SHIKI: "If it was me, I'd admit it to end this. Promise."

SHIKI: "I feel bad for Hagakure though, I was kind of mean to him when I first met him."

LEON: "Dude, we were pissed by his nonsense."

SHIKI: "I wouldn't call it nonsense.. Partly."

SHIKI: "I gotta go."

**EVIDENCE: Restriction to Shiki's Room received!**

**_Oowada did not let Shiki into his room during the investigation, so he decided to follow._**

**- Storage Room**

SHIKI: (I met with Celes upon walking to the storage room.)

SHIKI: "Celes, hello. How's your investigation going?"

CELES: "It has gone quite moderately. Although I won't reveal all my cards."

SHIKI: "Oh... which reminds me.. You didn't mess with my things huh?"

CELES: "I do believe the same question should reflect on you as well."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "I guess we didn't. That's a relief. I'm not hiding any secrets so I can guarantee that."

CELES: "Is that so?"

SHIKI: "Yeah, it is so."

SHIKI: "Now be a kind lady and help me search around the storage room. We confirmed that the marble statue was used as the main weapon."

SHIKI: "I need to find that one thing."

CELES: "And that would be..."

SHIKI: "The containers, there were four of them when I first made my scavenger hunt."

SHIKI: "If my memory serves me correct, there should be at least one."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Why does these boxes have to be heavy?"

SHIKI: "Sigh..."

SHIKI: "Where did you get the roses by the way? And the rest of the gothic items you found?"

CELES: "Isn't it obvious? This room has convenient items in store and I went into a little shopping."

SHIKI: "Ok."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "And I was right, the culprit did use one of them as a weapon."

SHIKI: "Celes, can I ask you something?"

CELES: "Yes?"

SHIKI: "Remember the time when we decided to exchange rooms?"

CELES: "What about it?"

SHIKI: "When did you figure out that your lock was broken?"

CELES: "I discovered it damaged yesterday evening when I went to my room."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Oh, by the way.. I fixed your doorknob so it should be ok now."

CELES: "Thank you again for your support."

SHIKI: (Ok. I have a feeling that she might have something to do with this victim-sided but pray me wrong.)

**EVIDENCE: Marble Statue Containers received!**

**_All marble statues were missing inside the storage room. 2 of them were with Shiki._**

**EVIDENCE: Broken Lock received!**

**_Celes' lock was broken yesterday and it was fixed by Shiki._**

SHIKI: "Looks like there's nothing to investigate in this room. It's already a mess though."

SHIKI: "I don't have time to clean this up."

SHIKI: "I should get back to Kirigiri."

SHIKI: "I'll see you later Celes."

CELES: "Good day."

**- Hallway**

KIRIGIRI: "Shiki, can I talk to you?"

SHIKI: "Likewise.. what is it?"

KIRIGIRI: "I found Hifumi's Doll in your box."

SHIKI: "Really? I had no memory of it being there."

SHIKI: "Can I have my box please? It's my property after all."

KIRIGIRI: "But it's an important asset for the trial. What are you planning?"

SHIKI: "I just want to see it. Ok? It's not like I'm gonna steal it or anything of the sort."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "I don't understand this.."

SHIKI: "How did it end up here? I had my key with me the entire time. I couldn't have done it."

SHIKI: "This doll..."

SHIKI: (I grabbed his doll and...)

SHIKI: "What the!?"

SHIKI: "Agh! It's loud!"

KIRIGIRI: "What is this!?"

OOWADA: "What the fuck is that noise!?"

SHIKI: (I let go of the doll and it fell to the ground, the alarm trigger was deactivated.)

SHIKI: "I don't know! I think it's from the doll. When I grab hold of the doll, it made a piercing noise."

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, can I check my box further?"

SHIKI: (Kirigiri gave me the box. And I placed it on the floor.)

SHIKI: (I took a good look at some of the other dolls in it. This was Maizono's. It looks half-burnt. It was covered in smoke puffs from the flamethrower incident by Monokuma.)

SHIKI: (I grabbed hold of it... but no alarm was made.)

SHIKI: "This is strange. No sound was triggered when I hold Maizono's doll but for Hifumi's..."

KIRIGIRI: "Hmmm..."

SHIKI: "Yeah, I know."

SHIKI: "This is one thing we must solve."

**EVIDENCE: Hifumi's Doll received!**

**_His doll was found in a box which belonged to Shiki. It was found in his room._**

**EVIDENCE: Doll Trigger received!**

**_When someone else besides the owner takes hold of the doll, a loud alarm bursts out._**

NAEGI: "Hi guys! How is your investigation doing?"

SHIKI: (It's just him and Maizono.)

SHIKI: "We found some pertinent items about the case."

SHIKI: "What about you?"

NAEGI: "It's ok."

MAIZONO: "Shiki, hello... Hold on a second, why is my doll with you?"

MAIZONO: "Give it back!"

KIRIGIRI: "This is crucial evidence, you can get it back later."

KIRIGIRI: "Speaking of which, can you get your doll in your room?"

MAIZONO: "But it's right here."

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, what are you talking about?"

KIRIGIRI: "Just do it, you'll understand once you get it."

MAIZONO: "..."

MAIZONO: "Ok then..."

SHIKI: (Maizono and Naegi got to her room and did what Kirigiri told them to do.)

SHIKI: "It appears we have the same mindset on this case."

SHIKI: "The culprit had very little time to prepare this."

SHIKI: (They come back with her doll. She is surprised for obvious reasons.)

SHIKI: "The doll looks...exact."

MAIZONO: "Kirigiri, you were right... but.. how.."

NAEGI: "That's strange, there was only one of a kind inside."

SHIKI: "I wouldn't be sure but... let's continue our searches."

SHIKI: "See you later."

SHIKI: "Oowada, please continue to guard my room. That'd be nice, thanks."

OOWADA: "Roger."

SHIKI: (That should make it safe.)

SHIKI: "By the way, tell everyone to bring their dolls along."

MAIZONO: "Why?"

SHIKI: "I have no clue honestly...but please tell them."

SHIKI: "..."

**EVIDENCE: Doll Double received!**

_The doll that was found was exactly like the original minus the alarm sound._

**- Celes' Room**

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Togami.."

TOGAMI: "Oh, it's you."

SHIKI: "No, it's Maizono who cut her hair.."

SHIKI: (Gggmmph... That's was funny..)

TOGAMI: "Hmph."

SHIKI: "Alright, sorry."

SHIKI: (I don't hate you that much anyway. Use that anger into teasing, but now's not the time.)

SHIKI: "Anyway, how's your investigation?"

TOGAMI: "You exchanged rooms didn't you?"

SHIKI: "Uhmm... how did you find out?"

TOGAMI: "I have my sources. Point out your intentions for the room switch."

SHIKI: "Look, her doorknobs broken and she has a gut that someone will murder her. That's it."

TOGAMI: "..."

SHIKI: "It's your choice whether you trust me or not. The truth will come out eventually."

SHIKI: "I need to investigate this room."

TOGAMI: "There's no need for you to do that. I've conducted my search already."

SHIKI: "And..."

TOGAMI: "Her sewing kit is missing."

SHIKI: "Really? So her sewing kit must be located in one of the rooms."

TOGAMI: "Isn't it obvious."

SHIKI: "I'll ask the others... and search their rooms."

SHIKI: (At least no conflicts were made. I still think he'll be a jerk in the long run.)

**EVIDENCE: Missing Sewing Kit received!**

**_A missing sewing kit states that it was either lost or stolen._**

**- Gymnasium**

SHIKI: "Where's Monokuma..."

SHIKI: "I need to know what happened from before, the fire incident."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: (I walked around and around and still couldn't find him.)

SHIKI: "Monokuma! Where the hell are you!?"

SHIKI: "Ugh."

MONOKUMA: "You called?"

SHIKI: "I want to ask you a few questions about yesterday."

MONOKUMA: "As long as the questions are not, "Who is the killer?" or "How did he die?", I'll entertain them."

SHIKI: "Right, right sure.."

SHIKI: "First of all, explain to me the raging forest fire."

MONOKUMA: "We have no forest here Shiki, we are in a school."

SHIKI: "That was a metaphor."

MONOKUMA: "Aren't I hilarious, you thought I was literal. Anyway.. Hagakure was a fraud."

MONOKUMA: "I hate cheaters because as the headmaster, all things should be followed fair and square."

MONOKUMA: "Surely as smart students, you would understand."

MONOKUMA: "I was supposed to burn him down but... he did not break any rules."

MONOKUMA: "Then again, he slipped his way through the motive. Motive is considered a rule in my book."

SHIKI: "Uhmm..."

MONOKUMA: "Figure it out."

SHIKI: "Wow.."

SHIKI: "Another thing..."

MONOKUMA: "What now?"

SHIKI: "When an investigation starts, do all the rooms open?"

MONOKUMA: "Of course, you would need all the help you need."

MONOKUMA: "Imagine if you guys couldn't find any evidence."

MONOKUMA: "It's too early to end your life now is there?"

MONOKUMA: "Lives are to be crushed bit by bit."

SHIKI: "Metaphor?"

MONOKUMA: "Nope, that was literal."

MONOKUMA: "That's all the meeting time I have and it's investigation time is almost over."

MONOKUMA: "Hurry, hurry, despairy's ready."

SHIKI: "Sigh..."

SHIKI: "What else.. what else.."

SHIKI: "If Hagakure died at 9:48 p.m."

SHIKI: "Then he didn't break the night time rule, since it was enforced, I guess Monokuma did provide benefits.."

SHIKI: "It's time."

**EVIDENCE: Monokuma's Rejection received!**

**_Somehow Hagakure was not able to graduate even though he met the prerequisites._**

**EVIDENCE: Investigation Benefits received!**

**_Monokuma opened all the doors in the first floor for investigative purposes only._**

**EVIDENCE: Night Time Rule received!**

**_A suggestion that Celes made and was enforced by Monokuma, wherein everyone is forbidden to leave their rooms from 10pm to 7am._**

* * *

"Alright, you bastards! Investigation time is over, so please head to the elevator on the first floor!", Monokuma's voice noised throughout the first floor. That means we have to go, I had nothing much to do so I proceeded to the elevator.

Everyone was here except for Junko who was still in her room. She really didn't bother going out, but I don't want her to die from Monokuma's hands so I went back out again and rang the doorbell.

"Junko! Come on! Let's go.", I shouted at the speakerphone just at the doorbell.

"Fine! I'm coming!", she replied back at the phone.

When she opened the door, she had a middle neutral-angry mood. I didn't say anything as my words could worsen her condition, well emotionally. We walked our way back to the elevator.

"Everyone here? Attendance check." He made a gesture, and the elevator doors slid open. He had to make sure that all 15 of us were inside the elevator to close the doors.

"This excitement is too much to bear! I can't hold it in!" The bear exclaimed, waving them goodbye with his paws as the elevator started to put in motion. "See you there bastards! I'll make it in quick!"

While it was quiet, they were full of suspicion, fear, threat and confusion. I too was nervous on what will be discussed in the class trial. They might suspect me as the most liable person to commit murder but failed. Truthfully though, suicide was planned out but I couldn't get myself to do it. Too late to return back.

Reaching a stop, the elevator doors slid open for me to discover the courtroom - a circular room furnished with 16 stands entitled with the student's names arranged in a ring. Monokuma was already there, relaxing on his royal throne chair. Just like I predicted before.

I remembered what Hagakure said, that I would go mad and kill myself. I underestimated his skills, I wish I'd apologize earlier but he's dead..

I took a deep breath and made my first step on the elevator along with the rest of us.

The first class trial was about to begin.

* * *

**EVIDENCE LIST:**

1. | Monokuma File No. 1 |

* * *

Victim : Yasuhiro Hagakure

Location: Yasuhiro Hagakure's Room

Time of death: 9:48 pm.

Cause of death: Hagakure received a blow on the head with a heavy object.

Additional Details: He died instantaneously.

* * *

2. | State of the Room | The only place that was cluttered was near his body.

3. | Marble Statue Remnants | Several pieces of marble were found along the dead body. Suggests that this was the murder weapon.

4. | Pile of Shaman Items | They were located near Hagakure's body and it was covered in blood.

5. | State of the Body | Hagakure did not suffer any external injuries except for the head wound.

6. | Restriction to Shiki's Room | Oowada did not let Shiki into his room during the investigation, so he decided to follow.

7. | Marble Statue Containers | All marble statues were missing inside the storage room. 2 of them were with Shiki.

8. | Broken Lock | Celes' lock was broken yesterday and it was fixed by Shiki.

9. | Hifumi's Doll | His doll was found in a box which belonged to Shiki. It was found in his room.

10. | Doll-Trigger | When someone else besides the owner takes hold of the doll, a loud alarm bursts out.

11. | Doll Double | The doll we found was exactly like the original minus the alarm sound.

12. | Missing Sewing Kit | A missing sewing kit states that it was stolen.

13. | Monokuma's Rejection | Somehow Hagakure was not able to graduate even though he met the prerequisites.

14. | Investigation Benefits | Monokuma opened all the doors in the first floor for investigative purposes only.

15. | Night Time Rule | A suggestion that Celes made and was enforced by Monokuma, wherein everyone is forbidden to leave their rooms from 10pm to 7am.

* * *

DAY 3: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 15

* * *

**This is really hard to type it in.. what more if it was the class trial. References for SDR2, class trial lengths etc. etc.**

**Do you like the chapter so far? What are your thoughts? Leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 1F: Class Trial One

**Flashfire912 - Yep, and look where he got himself into... Rest in peace Hagakure. You will be missed... I think.**

**AkorinKokoro - I read the Dangan Ronpa manga for reference purpose and then there was the emotions... Let's see if your guess is right. Upupupu.**

**Shyjoker - Hmm... you have a point. I don't like him as much as Togami though. The only good thing about Hagakure is his talent which we all know is right about Shiki getting a bit out of his mind of his failed attempt to suicide. I needed to kill him off for the regret drama.**

**The Shipper - Shipping huh? I'll keep that as a secret. Don't get your hopes too high though. I might change my mind. ^_^**

**Author's note: The format of the class trial will be the same as the previous version except with a few slight modifications and more debating. The length of the trial may vary from at least 2 parts or so. Anyways, enjoy the new trial, hope you like it.**

**I forgot, the main protagonist for the class trials will be Naegi.. because he's good luck. That's all.**

* * *

The fate of Hagakure has been sealed.

and so will the good people, the students

and the bad one, the culprit, killer and thief.

The class trial will call upon the destiny of all who participate.

The battle of wits and luck is all laid down on the table.

May the odds be ever in your favour.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : Underground Floor**

**- Courtroom**

**- Wednesday**

**- 10:30 a.m.**

* * *

**EVIDENCE LIST:**

_Have you got your facts straight?_

1. | Monokuma File No. 1 | Review files again?

2. | State of the Room | The only place that was cluttered was near his body.

3. | Marble Statue Remnants | Several pieces of marble were found along the dead body. Suggests that this was the murder weapon.

4. | Pile of Shaman Items | They were located near Hagakure's body and it was covered in blood.

5. | State of the Body | Hagakure did not suffer any external injuries except for the head wound.

6. | Restriction to Shiki's Room | Oowada did not let Shiki into his room during the investigation, so he decided to follow.

7. | Marble Statue Containers | All marble statues were missing inside the storage room. 2 of them were with Shiki.

8. | Broken Lock | Celes' lock was broken yesterday and it was fixed by Shiki.

9. | Hifumi's Doll | His doll was found in a box which belonged to Shiki. It was found in his room.

10. | Doll-Trigger | When someone else besides the owner takes hold of the doll, a loud alarm bursts out.

11. | Doll Double | The doll we found was exactly like the original minus the alarm sound.

12. | Missing Sewing Kit | A missing sewing kit states that it was stolen.

13. | Monokuma's Rejection | Somehow Hagakure was not able to graduate even though he met the prerequisites.

14. | Investigation Benefits | Monokuma opened all the doors in the first floor for investigative purposes only.

15. | Night Time Rule | A suggestion that Celes made and was enforced by Monokuma, wherein everyone is forbidden to leave their rooms from 10pm to 7am.

* * *

**_Court is now in session!_**

* * *

MONOKUMA: "Ahem.. Welcome to our first class trial! You like the glamorous style here don't you?"

OOWADA : "This sucks anyway you faggot."

MONOKUMA: "Must everyone have a hate for me?"

LEON: "You pulled us in here in the first place! Of course we'd hate you. Forever."

MONOKUMA: "I'm crying right now... Upupupu..."

CELES: "That's an obvious lie."

MONOKUMA: "Can't you see my tears!?"

CELES: "Wouldn't you end up getting electrocuted because you were intended to be a robot? Surely, you'd be dead already."

JUNKO: "I want you dead so I can leave!"

MONOKUMA: "Enough! I'm not wasting my time!"

HIFUMI: "We haven't even started yet. I suggest we keep this jibber-jabber going."

MONOKUMA: "Don't make me set up the timer now."

MAIZONO: "Timer? What's that?"

MONOKUMA: "You have a time limit obviously!"

HIFUMI: "Euugghh... you remind me of one of the hated characters in Mochi Mochi."

MONOKUMA: "Anyway, let me explain this school trial for you once again."

MONOKUMA: "In a Super Duper High School Level Trial, all of you will have to find out who killed Yasuhiro Hagakure."

MONOKUMA: "Finger the correct culprit and you will continue to live and he or she will be executed."

MONOKUMA: "However, choose the wrong culprit and you will end up executed and the culprit will graduate peacefully."

MONOKUMA: "Did I make any details lacking?"

ASAHINA: "Hold on... how do you know who's the culprit? Unless you're joking..."

MONOKUMA: "Why I do not joke! I know who did it with the surveillance cameras I make use of."

MONOKUMA: "What's despairingly fun is the part where you get the wrong culprit!"

MONOKUMA: "Any more questions?"

...

MONOKUMA: "Excellent! Proceed with the trial! Amuse me!"

...

...

...

SHIKI: "Is anyone going to speak up?"

ASAHINA: "Where do we start?"

HIFUMI: "So many places to begin with. It's complicated."

HIFUMI: "A non-stop debate. How intriguing to join the argument."

CELES: "Let us all try to take this matter seriously. Our lives are on stake for just one."

LEON: "How can you even do that if you're going to be dead in an instant? He did say that he'll shoot us like a sniper rifle."

MONOKUMA: "Oh, I wish I would, but that would be too boring!"

MONOKUMA: "So I'll be thinking over the many executions I have in store just in case you guys get the wrong answer."

ISHIMARU: "Very well then... Whoever killed Hagakure raise your hand!"

OOWADA: "Admitting it is just suicide, dumbass!"

OOWADA: "Would you raise your hand in any case if you're the killer?"

ISHIMARU: "Well..."

OOWADA: "See? What did I tell ya dipshit."

FUKAWA: "We're never going to win.. We'll die anyway..."

SHIKI: "You know what? I don't want to waste my time. We have to catch the culprit."

SHIKI: "How will making pointless talking make us identify the culprit?"

SHIKI: "Anyway..."

SHIKI: "Answering Asahina's question, let's all refer ourselves to the Monokuma File. The only way we can figure out the murder is through the climax."

MAIZONO: "Climax?"

SHIKI: "What I meant was, the timely death of the victim. How was he killed? Get me? Let's get started."

_NAEGI: "The Monokuma File is a definite start."_

_NAEGI: "There can be no errors in this trial."_

_NAEGI: "Because if we mess up, we'll all be killed, except the culprit."_

* * *

_You are about to read a Nonstop Debate. A Nonstop Debate is stylized the way the game originally is, and all contradictory terms will be **labeled bold.** Like all Dangan Ronpa games or stories, there can only be ONE STATEMENT that is false, and that will be underlined.For example, a statement may look like this: **At the bathroom. . **You will have ammunition bullets which you can use to fire unto the statement which you think is wrong. Think carefully on the situation and you will be on the right pacing._

* * *

_PHASE 1_

_Nonstop Debate! _

_Available Ammunition: _

**_== Marble Statue Remnants_**

ISHIMARU: "According to the Monokuma File, Hagakure was killed in his own room."

ISHIMARU: "He died at 9:48 p.m. to be exact hence the document itself."

OOWADA: "We don't even know why he died there and how."

ISHIMARU: "He suffered an instant blow to the head with a heavy object."

FUKAWA: "T-this object you're looking for **could be anything**!"

ASAHINA: "He was in own room by the time right?"

ASAHINA: "Could it be whatever was inside that room?"

NAEGI: **You've got that wrong!**

**Ammunition Used: Marble Statue Remnants**

* * *

NAEGI: "Actually, we already know what was used as the weapon."

NAEGI: "A marble statue is heavy and quite average of size."

NAEGI: "And there were shattered pieces around his head."

ISHIMARU: "So the sculpture stays true as the main weapon..."

CELES: "If that would be as such, who among us here has a marble statue in our room?"

SHIKI: "That would be me, two to be specific."

FUKAWA: "S-so you killed him? Is that it?"

SHIKI: "I knew you'd complain. Well you're wrong, it wasn't me."

FUKAWA: "Liar!"

SHIKI: "Sigh..."

SHIKI: "If you guys think that I did it, I suggest you think about what you've investigated and tell me."

SHIKI: "I'm pretty sure the smart ones know the truth. Setting aside feelings and focusing on facts of course."

SHIKI: "So how about it? Any rebuttals?"

HIFUMI: "I, in fact have an evidence that you did it!"

SHIKI: "Ok then, how about you show me."

HIFUMI: "I'm glad you asked."

HIFUMI: "You had a previous attempt to kill Junko did you?"

SHIKI: "Oh, that... you don't even know what my plan is."

HIFUMI: "Then tell all of us."

SHIKI: "I will tell my side of the plan just to clarify things here."

SHIKI: "I plotted an attempted suicide to stop the motive. Since the cafeteria has a number of witnesses, I thought this would be the best place."

SHIKI: "They are Junko, Fujisaki, Kirigiri, Ishimaru and Naegi. I wanted to stab myself in front of them in quick succession so the trial would end easily for the sake of ending the motive."

SHIKI: "I sneaked in the kitchen to get myself a knife and proceeded with the next step. I was confident no one would see me."

SHIKI: "Unfortunately, Junko's rage got me curious on what she might do so I went after her. My thinking says that she might beat up Monokuma again."

SHIKI: "Kirigiri I assume, mistakenly noticed this and told the others to go after me thinking that I would murder Junko."

SHIKI: "After the fire incident and the interrogation with Hagakure, I waited for the opportunity to get a knife again but Kirigiri still kept an eye."

SHIKI: "So it failed at first, but I realized my dependency on the knife when I have my screwdriver in my toolbox."

SHIKI: "I was about to accomplish the goal while Leon and Kirigiri were on the hallway with me on their sights."

SHIKI: "Somehow, I couldn't kill myself which is a loss for me."

SHIKI: "There, that's it."

HIFUMI: "And do you think we can trust you?"

SHIKI: "After being witnessed by these people, it depends on what you think."

SHIKI: "You're just going to vote for the wrong person. Back to discussion please."

FUJISAKI: "When I went to my room, I found a marble statue on top of my cabinet."

FUJISAKI: "I had no memory that I placed it there. Honest."

OOWADA: "You know, I gotta believe this kid right here. She's pretty weak to carry something as heavy as a dumbbell."

SAKURA: "Even I cannot say no to her physical limits."

SAKURA: "The culprit failed to recognize one thing when framing someone, they didn't consider their strengths in par with the weapon."

SAKURA: "Although its presence in her room caught my suspicion. I wish to know the answer."

LEON: "What if she didn't carry it? How about pushing it?"

HIFUMI: "Maybe she used a trolley?"

MAIZONO: "But there's no trolley in the first floor."

_NAEGI: "If Fujisaki wasn't the one who brought that marble statue then the only person who could have placed it is.._

* * *

_PHASE 2_

_Select!_

_- Monokuma_

**_- _**_A ghost_

_- **Someone else**_

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "The culprit wanted to confuse us with the murder weapon because there were three marble statues left."

NAEGI: "They thought that if Shiki would be considered innocent, Fujisaki would be the next suspect."

NAEGI: "But since Fujisaki could not be able to carry it, that's where they made a mistake."

FUKAWA: "S-so what if it was someone else, we d-don't even know who?"

CELES: "I have to invalidate Naegi's statement."

NAEGI: "Huh?"

CELES: "If you so likely assume that a person besides Fujisaki was able to enter her room..."

CELES: "Then it's impossible."

CELES: "It's not the only possibility for this specific problem."

CELES: "I will share my explanations with you."

* * *

_PHASE 3_

_Nonstop Debate! _

_Available Ammunition: _

**_== Broken Lock_**

**_== Restriction to Shiki's Room_**

**_== Investigation Benefits_**

CELES: "There is a fatal flaw in Naegi's theory."

CELES: "How would someone besides Fujisaki enter her room if it was **locked to himself**?"

CELES: "Unless you were careless enough to have your **room** **key slipped out of your pocket**."

FUJISAKI: "But I placed it inside my pocket-shirt, I always had my key with me."

CELES: "That's what I wanted to hear."

CELES: "There was **no other time** his door was available for entry."

NAEGI: **You've got that wrong!**

**Ammunition Used: Investigation Benefits**

* * *

NAEGI: "During the time we grouped together at the elevator, Shiki told me this."

NAEGI: "According to him, in an investigation all doors will be available to us for searching."

NAEGI: "Surely during the duration of our investigation, they was able to carry it into his room and placed it on top of his cabinet."

KIRIGIRI: "During that time frame, he must have been tired by carrying it all the way there."

KIRIGIRI: "The weight of the marble statue contributes to that."

SHIKI: "By the way, I got that information from Monokuma from ever so kindly to answer my questions."

SHIKI: "I need to know how the investigation and class trial works, it's just like understanding the details of a manual."

MAIZONO: "Naegi, something's bothering me."

NAEGI: "Maizono, what is it?"

MAIZONO: "If he was killed in his own room.. wouldn't that mean."

MAIZONO: "He killed himself?"

SAKURA: "A suicide attempt it seems?"

MAIZONO: "Well.. he is the only one who can access his own room right?"

MAIZONO: "And we know for the fact that he was a vital target from his doll stunt."

MAIZONO: "But I don't know how though..."

TOGAMI: "Not unless someone picked his lock and was prepared to fight him."

TOGAMI: "If the culprit broke the lock to his door, mostly the best weapon to use is either the screwdriver or the giant hammer we have."

ASAHINA: "Wouldn't that remove the possibility of the marble statue being a murder weapon?"

TOGAMI: "Not exactly. If they indeed use the hammer, they would have washed it first and then placed it in the toolbox afterwards."

TOGAMI: "Considering it was newly washed, the toolbox would have been watered down a little bit."

TOGAMI: "So reveal your toolboxes this instant."

...

...

...

TOGAMI: "Shiki and Hifumi, your toolboxes are used. What could that mean?"

SHIKI: "..."

FUKAWA: "You killed him didn't you? Admit it psychopath! Stop proving yourself right!"

SHIKI: "My toolbox wasn't wet and I didn't even use my hammer."

TOGAMI: "So where did you use it then?"

SHIKI: "At Celes' room, she saw me fix her doorknob because it was broken when I got there."

CELES: "We decided to have a room switch because my doorknob was almost in ruins."

CELES: "I thought it would be wisest to switch with someone whom I can trust."

FUKAWA: "You only did it for yourself!"

CELES: "Now now, don't meddle with certain conversations without knowing even half of it."

CELES: "Very rude, don't you say?"

HIFUMI: "Just for the sake of survival.. She did it for herself. Selfish!"

SHIKI: "I was completely aware of her intentions. It's fine."

HIFUMI: "As for me, someone tried to break into my room and made a mess."

HIFUMI: "I entered my room by the time I heard Monokuma's graduation announcement."

HIFUMI: "My doorknob broke and I decided to fix it."

HIFUMI: "I checked my things and my doll was stolen."

HIFUMI: "So.. where's my doll?"

OOWADA: "Wasn't it found on Shiki's box?"

SHIKI: "Yes, it was."

FUJISAKI: "Shiki?"

KIRIGIRI: "Don't immediately assume he did it, we are still off-track on the actual events."

MAIZONO: "So how did the culprit manage to enter his room if it wasn't a suicide?"

ASAHINA: "Shiki, can't you just predict it like before? Wait... can you predict the past?"

SHIKI: "Nope, only the future..."

LEON: "Oh, I just remembered. His doorknob was untouched."

LEON: "So the killer didn't touch or even better break his lock."

TOGAMI: "So the possibility of killing himself is most likely."

TOGAMI: "And at the same time least likely."

OOWADA: "The fuck now? Most and least? You trying to make a metaphor of some sort?"

SHIKI: "He brought up a good point."

SHIKI: "If he killed himself just like that, then all the evidences we found outside are to be void."

SHIKI: "So the suicide case is now swept aside, it's 100% that the killer is not Hagakure."

JUNKO: "This is why I don't want to participate in this trial. This is so complicated and boring!"

SHIKI: "You don't have to participate if you don't want to. No one's forcing you anyway, except Monokuma."

JUNKO: "Monokuma's such a pain in the ass.."

MONOKUMA: "And I take offense to that."

KIRIGIRI: "So Naegi, what do you think happened?"

_NAEGI: "How could the culprit enter his room without scaring him or breaking the lock?"_

* * *

_PHASE 4_

_Select!_

_- **He let them inside his room**_

**_- _**_Hagakure forgot to lock his door._

_- He was already inside._

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "It can only mean one thing... Hagakure must have let them in his room. I know we've established that he wouldn't let anyone in because of our death threats."

SHIKI: "What's your point?"

NAEGI: "That person said something to let him enter."

NAEGI: "It's what Togami said before."

TOGAMI: "Hmph. That idea I asked Monokuma."

TOGAMI: "Basically a dual graduation, they can both graduate together."

TOGAMI: "Of course, you'd remember about Monokuma's answer that the person who gives 5 dolls first will win."

MONOKUMA: "Yep, speed is the need in this motive!"

TOGAMI: "But what if they sent it to him simultaneously."

FUJISAKI: "H-huh?"

TOGAMI: "That way, he and the culprit can graduate together without problems."

TOGAMI: "Unfortunately, Hagakure, like the airhead he is didn't think through about the dolls he found at the box."

TOGAMI: "And by that point they gained his trust, they smashed him with the marble statue."

CELES: "You really can't trust anyone but yourself, look where Hagakure ended up."

KIRIGIRI: "So we've identified the movements of the murderer."

ASAHINA: "What if he was able to enter his room unnoticed? If you think about it.."

LEON: "Who would be that idiotic to leave their doors unlocked?"

ISHIMARU: "The doors are equipped with auto-locking mechanisms correct?"

MONOKUMA: "For the safety of my students without a doubt! I can't let the culprit have it the easy way."

MAIZONO: "The easy way? I thought you want them to graduate?"

MONOKUMA: "Actually, the culprit needs to get there with difficulty! That's where their best abilities take place."

MONOKUMA: "It brings the entire case some flavor!"

SHIKI: "He wanted to get out of here right? Why do you think he got the box in the first place?"

KIRIGIRI: "..."

KIRIGIRI: "Hagakure told us back in the cafeteria yesterday that he found that box by the storage room door."

CELES: "How would it end up there? Its location is in fact not coincidental hence the items inside."

_NAEGI: "It can only mean one thing for its presence..."_

_You are about to read an Epiphany Anagram. This is an interactive game with the readers: can you solve the word before Naegi? Letters will be filled in numerous blanks, and go discover the mystery word to advance the case. Good luck!_

* * *

_PHASE 5_

_Epiphany Anagram!_

_/_/_/_/

…

…

…

_/_/I/_/

…

…

…

_/A/I/_/

…

…

…

_/A/I/T/

…

…

…

B/A/I/T/

**BAIT!**

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "Since there were dolls inside the box, he used it as bait."

SAKURA: "A trap?"

NAEGI: "To specify, the perpetrator planned to place those dolls in that box and landed somewhere obvious to proceed with the next phase."

ASAHINA: "So he waited for someone to get the box and have him be the most likely to die?"

NAEGI: "Exactly, that was the culprit's plan."

KIRIGIRI: "..."

NAEGI: "Kirigiri, is there a problem?"

KIRIGIRI: "Remember the alarm that was triggered during our investigation?"

LEON: "Now that was really loud!"

ASAHINA: "I did hear a noise since I was from the cafeteria."

KIRIGIRI: "What was the purpose of a noise trigger installed at the doll?"

KIRIGIRI: "We know that only takes effect when someone else besides the owner grabs it."

CELES: "I think it was to alert the owner that this precious item is in danger."

CELES: "It would lead to a fight or possibly a murder. They'd do everything to protect it."

CELES: "That would give the thief much more difficulty in hiding."

CELES: "Fortunately, with Shiki's suggestion, all dolls were safe.. until the investigation started."

ISHIMARU: "Investigation start? Explain yourself!"

CELES: "It's what we've debated previously."

CELES: "We've been given benefits whenever an investigation begins."

CELES: "All doors are open to everyone counting the culprit. As a result, they were vulnerable to theft."

CELES: "Because Shiki requested us to bring it along the courtroom, it was to ensure we still have it in our possession."

LEON: "His suggestions weren't that useless after all."

SHIKI: "Now that we've concluded that the box was a trap, it's time I show what's inside the box."

OOWADA: "It's been a while since you had that box with you."

_NAEGI: "I wonder what's inside his box?"_

SHIKI: "I have here some of the remains of the box Hagakure held."

SHIKI: "They were almost going to be incinerated if it wasn't for Monokuma's flamethrower."

FUJISAKI: "Maybe he has a bad temper?"

TOGAMI: "A bad temper for cheaters. Monokuma, as the headmaster wouldn't let anyone slip."

SHIKI: "This what I'm holding right now is an almost burnt Maizono doll."

SHIKI: "I told her to bring her doll and she did."

MAIZONO: "Why are there two of the same dolls if I kept mine secure?"

LEON: "Maybe Monokuma is fucking around with the motive..."

MONOKUMA: "Now, now I had nothing to do with whatever you bastards think."

KIRIGIRI: "The answer is simply obvious. Naegi, you know what this means don't you?"

* * *

_PHASE 6_

_Present Evidence!_

1. | Monokuma File No. 1 | Review files again?

2. | State of the Room | The only place that was cluttered was near his body.

3. | Marble Statue Remnants | Several pieces of marble were found along the dead body. Suggests that this was the murder weapon.

4. | Pile of Shaman Items | They were located near Hagakure's body and it was covered in blood.

5. | State of the Body | Hagakure did not suffer any external injuries except for the head wound.

6. | Restriction to Shiki's Room | Oowada did not let Shiki into his room during the investigation, so he decided to follow.

7. | Marble Statue Containers | All marble statues were missing inside the storage room. 2 of them were with Shiki.

8. | Broken Lock | Celes' lock was broken yesterday and it was fixed by Shiki.

9. | Hifumi's Doll | His doll was found in a box which belonged to Shiki. It was found in his room.

**10. | Doll-Trigger | When someone else besides the owner takes hold of the doll, a loud alarm bursts out.**

**11. | Doll Double | The doll we found was exactly like the original minus the alarm sound.**

12. | Missing Sewing Kit | A missing sewing kit states that it was stolen.

13. | Monokuma's Rejection | Somehow Hagakure was not able to graduate even though he met the prerequisites.

14. | Investigation Benefits | Monokuma opened all the doors in the first floor for investigative purposes only.

15. | Night Time Rule | A suggestion that Celes made and was enforced by Monokuma, wherein everyone is forbidden to leave their rooms from 10pm to 7am.

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "There's a deep meaning behind the doll that resembled Maizono."

NAEGI: "Shiki, may I borrow her doll?"

SHIKI: "Oh, this ragged one then. Here."

_NAEGI: "I caught the doll, Shiki tossed to me."_

_NAEGI: "I grabbed hold of it. It doesn't make a sound."_

KIRIGIRI: "Just as I thought."

SHIKI: "We knew that back from the start."

HIFUMI: "R-really?"

ASAHINA: "I don't see what's special about it."

SHIKI: "Exactly, there's no significance to this doll whatsoever."

SHIKI: "If that certain aspects which all dolls should have doesn't apply."

SHIKI: "This is the conclusion we've reached."

SHIKI: "This doll is clearly a fake."

ISHIMARU: "A fake doll? To deceive the victim?"

SHIKI: "That's right."

SHIKI: "My theory states that someone here created these dolls to serve its purpose."

SHIKI: "Which leads to another question."

SHIKI: "Which one of us here is able to make such identical dolls in a small span of hours?"

CELES: "Meaning to say a SHSL Doll Maker."

MONOKUMA: "According to the student class roster, this student no longer lives."

MONOKUMA: "Though she was an innocent sweetie though."

KIRIGIRI: "Hm?"

KIRIGIRI: "So this isn't the first time we fell into his hands. Is it?"

MONOKUMA: "Oops! I've slipped a bit of spoilers. I'm just joking. There's no doll maker in my class."

MONOKUMA: "I wish I did so they can make more and more of me!"

KIRIGIRI: "..."

MAIZONO: "Are we at a dead end?"

ISHIMARU: "No, we've come this far. We've made progress on how the murder went out."

ISHIMARU: "We clearly named the process of Hagakure's bait and death."

ISHIMARU: "Now we just need to discover who."

TOGAMI: "Anyone could be the culprit honestly."

OOWADA: "Seriously? How is that helping."

TOGAMI: "Do you think that the SHSL talent of each one of us is a reliable source?"

NAEGI: "Togami... you're thinking that.."

TOGAMI: "One of us here has a hidden talent."

TOGAMI: "Someone here has background knowledge of doll-making in their past."

TOGAMI: "Of course, you would say that how are going to identify the culprit this way?"

ASAHINA: "Wait a second... aren't you able to make a doll with needle and thread?"

TOGAMI: "Exactly, the culprit is a female."

NAEGI: "That halves our suspect list right?"

MONOKUMA: "The timer is almost half of the trial. It seems that you have gathered enough information in this case."

MONOKUMA: "So please accuse someone. If you wish to setback on my question? Don't waste any of my time."

MONOKUMA: "I'm getting a little bored with this."

SHIKI: "Naegi, do you know who it is?"

NAEGI: "..."

_NAEGI: "Who could it be? I shouldn't guess."_

_NAEGI: "Thinking about it.. this person may be lying to us the entire trial."_

* * *

_Make an Accusation!_

_Shiki Takashi_

_Makoto Naegi_

_Kyouko Kirigiri_

_Celestia Ludenburg_

_Byakuya Togami_

_Sayaka Maizono_

_Chihiro Fujisaki_

_Mondo Oowada_

_Junko Enoshima_

_Asahina Aoi _

_Oogami Sakura_

_Touko Fukawa_

_Leon Kuwata _

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru _

_Yasuhiro Hagakure_

_Yamada Hifumi_

* * *

**Some of you may ask this, why does Junko get very few lines in this trial? Well, she said it herself. She doesn't want to participate so be it.**

**Also, if you know who it is, tell us who the culprit is and classify your theories. I'll be glad to comment on them in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 1G: Class Trial Two

**Flashfire912 - It seems summarizing it is the way to go huh? Haha! xD**

**AkorinKokoro - Maybe he can, or not. Read this chapter so you'll find out.**

**Shyjoker - Is it Celes? You'll find out here.**

* * *

Imitation is a good weapon of deception.

Common sense and intelligence factors the reaction.

Low results lead to death. Opposite says otherwise.

The culprit is led closer to being found out or is it?

Will luck get the answer correctly?

Or will sheer brains win it.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : Underground Floor**

**- Courtroom**

**- Wednesday**

**- 10:44 a.m.**

* * *

_Make an Accusation!_

_Shiki Takashi_

_Makoto Naegi_

_Kyouko Kirigiri_

**_Celestia Ludenburg_**

_Byakuya Togami_

_Sayaka Maizono_

_Chihiro Fujisaki_

_Mondo Oowada_

_Junko Enoshima_

_Asahina Aoi _

_Oogami Sakura_

_Touko Fukawa_

_Leon Kuwata _

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru _

_Yasuhiro Hagakure [DEAD]_

_Yamada Hifumi_

**NAEGI: "It can only be you!"**

* * *

NAEGI: "Celes..."

CELES: "Yes?"

NAEGI: "Maybe you're the one responsible for his murder..."

CELES: "..."

SHIKI: "You're serious.."

TOGAMI: "I can imagine her killing someone. Whatever happened to adapting to this prestigious school."

MAIZONO: "Maybe she didn't have a choice.."

JUNKO: "I knew she couldn't resist it!"

CELES: "..."

CELES: "I'm surprised that you'd accuse me among the rest of us here."

FUKAWA: "You don't look shocked..."

CELES: "So how about citing some evidence further to prove that I really am the culprit."

ASAHINA: "You aren't scared?"

CELES: "I am sure-footed that I am not liable of this murder."

CELES: "That's why I will challenge Naegi to prove that I did it."

CELES: "You may proceed."

NAEGI: "The room switch."

NAEGI: "When you and Shiki exchanged your room keys, you could have used that toolbox to break your own lock to make yourself the victim."

NAEGI: "Since it was before Night Time, you could have pulled off the kill right into his head with a marble statue you are able to carry."

NAEGI: "Tricked him by lying and then leaving the crime scene untouched as if it was an attempted suicide."

NAEGI: "You planned to frame Shiki didn't you?"

LEON: "Hey... Celes.."

ASAHINA: "Celes! How could you do such a thing!"

HIFUMI: "Let's vote for this liar! She deserves to be killed for what she has done!"

CELES: "..."

CELES: "Your logic make sense.. except for a few details."

TOGAMI: "Hm?"

JUNKO: "So you're not giving in aren't cha?"

CELES: "A mistake on your part Naegi."

NAEGI: "H-huh?"

CELES: "Hagakure would let me into his room since I was among the calmest and quietest ones here. Berating like the rest of you is inhumane and immature."

CELES: "I am quite deceptive as you may see."

CELES: "But remember when Shiki fixed my doorknob? I only noticed this when I returned to my room before Night Time."

CELES: "How can I break my own lock if I haven't visited his room before we switched?"

CELES: "You can tell by the toolboxes that were used, basically Hifumi and Shiki."

CELES: "Furthermore, his toolbox is nowhere to be inside. He brought his kit along just to make the repairs."

CELES: "Then by this morning, we both returned to our original rooms."

CELES: "If you so likely think deeper, I did not visit anyone else's room yesterday morning."

CELES: "So I had nothing to do with this. I hope this is satisfactory enough for you."

NAEGI: "..."

CELES: "Now I have a question for you."

CELES: "The culprit smashed Hagakure in the head. His death was instantaneous based on the Monokuma File."

CELES: "Recalling the state of the room, how did they eliminate him?"

CELES: "No signs of struggle occurred in his bedroom adding up the only injury located on his head."

CELES: "He would have caught attention from the premeditated attack is it not?"

KIRIGIRI: "Before all of this, Monokuma I have a request."

MONOKUMA: "Yes my dear?"

KIRIGIRI: "Do not interrupt us again. Your call to accusation was unnecessary."

MONOKUMA: "Yes maam!"

KIRIGIRI: "Suspecting people in this trial can wait until we patch up the entire crime."

_NAEGI: "She's right. I need to think more on how would Hagakure not notice that he was going to die."_

_NAEGI: "The evidence list and the others is all I can listen to for now. I need to see if they make any errors."_

* * *

_PHASE 7_

_Nonstop Debate! _

_Available Ammunition: _

**_== Broken Lock_**

**_== Pile of Shaman Items_**

**_== Missing Sewing Kit_**

ISHIMARU: "It is impossible for Hagakure to be wiped out blankly."

ISHIMARU: "Surely there must have been a way to **divert his attention** to something else?"

MAIZONO: "All we know is that we presumed they had a conversation."

MAIZONO: "What else could the killer do?"

FUKAWA: "Sigh..."

SAKURA: "Did we happen to miss a **specific area** in his room?"

SAKURA: "Or maybe they had **something we failed to obtain**."

NAEGI: **I concur!**

**Ammunition Used: Pile of Shaman Items**

* * *

NAEGI: "The room seemed to be a little spotless except for a bunch of shaman items that fell."

NAEGI: "Moreover, it was covered in blood. Surely this is no coincidence that it was lying around."

SAKURA: "So what is your proposition involving that?"

HIFUMI: "Maybe it fell before the culprit entered the room?"

NAEGI: "It would end with the same outcome. The culprit just needed to make sure they were out of their vision for a while."

NAEGI: "But this pile is quite large don't you think? Either way, he would have picked it up because it was important."

SHIKI: "Picked it up..."

SHIKI: "Naegi! That's it!"

OOWADA: "What's it?"

SHIKI: "He needed to pick it up, meaning the culprit was given a certain amount of time to distract him!"

SHIKI: "And in order to do it, they needed to **crouch**."

TOGAMI: "I see.. a distraction you say."

TOGAMI: "Crouching leads your focus to the floor and the items. It is in human nature to take immediate action when something falls."

TOGAMI: "This way, he wouldn't notice any foreboding movements of the murderer."

ISHIMARU:** "I can't accept that inaccurate theory of yours."**

SHIKI: "Who are you referring to?"

ISHIMARU: "Naegi, what you said is just mere conjecture."

ISHIMARU: "My idea is more logical and practical than you think."

_NAEGI: "Isn't the proposed idea more acceptable?"_

_NAEGI: "Unless he has evidence he hasn't shown us.."_

* * *

_PHASE 8_

**Cross Swords Battle!**

_Available Swords:_

== Monokuma File No.1

== Marble Statue Remnants

== State of the Body

_Naegi! Your theory on the culprit==/== is silly!_

_We have already accepted th==/==at the culprit was welcomed to Hagakure's room._

_And that his dea==/==th was immediate because of the Monokuma File._

_But I find it ridiculous that the marble st==/==atue was used as a murder weapon._

_They needed to use somethin==/==g much handier and lighter than that like a hammer for example._

...

**DEVELOPMENT!**

...

NAEGI: "The number of fallen items contributes to the time they needed to pull it off!"

NAEGI: "Since it was a big batch, it would suffice to lift the marble statue onto his head without notice!"

NAEGI: "And the marble statue remnants are proof that this was used!"

_The fallen items and marble stat==/==ue remains were merely a red herring to this crime scene._

_Since a hammer is of highest convenien==/==ce, they aimed it in perfect timing._

_After that, they clean==/==ed his room as if nothing much happened._

_Then they used a marble statue, smash==/==ed it on the floor, gathered all the pieces and placed them around his forehead._

**_There wasn't that mu==/==ch of a difference to his injuries!_**

_Which leaves us with Shiki and Hifumi who used their toolboxes._

* * *

NAEGI: **I'll cut that claim into pieces!**

_Sword used: _State of the Body

* * *

NAEGI: "There is one proof that nothing else but that was the murder weapon."

ISHIMARU: "It was a heavy object was it? A hammer is definitely recommended."

NAEGI: "Have you tried to take a closer look at his head wound?"

ISHIMARU: "How can we get a good look if it was bloodied! There is no way to identify its shape!"

KIRIGIRI: "I checked it's wound."

ASAHINA: "Y-you checked that!?"

HIFUMI: "Eeek! That's gross!"

KIRIGIRI: "You will need to bypass such limits to advance further."

KIRIGIRI: "The shape of the wound does not match to a hammer."

KIRIGIRI: "You can make a disarray of shapes in the same area with a hammer but the Monokuma File says that he was killed instantly."

KIRIGIRI: "If you compare it with that of a giant marble statue, it would take several times to create as such."

KIRIGIRI: "Moreover, the pressure of each attack should have been equal."

JUNKO: "How do you know these things?"

KIRIGIRI: "..That's not important right now."

KIRIGIRI: "I hope this finally rests the case of the murder weapon."

ISHIMARU: "Tsk. I apologize for making such statements unagreeable.."

FUJISAKI: "I don't understand one thing.."

FUJISAKI: "How would Hagakure notice the marble statue if he let them enter?"

HIFUMI: "A gift?"

CELES: "If it was to be a gift, then he would have gotten one himself from the beginning."

SHIKI: "Looking at Hagakure's interests, I doubt he'd want something as scary as that."

LEON: "And you know this when?"

SHIKI: "It's in our ElectroID, personal information tab."

_NAEGI: "Bringing the murder weapon without him noticing it. How could they hide it?"_

* * *

_PHASE 8_

_Nonstop Debate! _

_Available Ammunition: _

**_== Marble Statue Containers_**

**_== Monokuma's Rejection_**

**_== Night Time Rule_**

LEON: "It's definite that the killer used something to hide a big marble."

LEON: "But what can be used around here for that?"

CELES: "**Plastic bags, boxes and the like** would give Hagakure notice."

FUJISAKI: "Maybe he didn't mind at all.."

OOWADA: "So he didn't care whatever was inside."

HIFUMI: "Could it be that it was **already inside**?"

SHIKI: "Then he would have known that they were holding it then. It can be his after all."

CELES: "Does this indicate that what they used is something **||one of us can only have||**."

ASAHINA: "Then it's gonna be something **big enough to fit the statue**."

ASAHINA: "No baggage or briefcases that's for sure."

NAEGI: **I concur!**

**Ammunition Used: One of us can only have**

* * *

NAEGI: "If the culprit did not use any common bag as such."

NAEGI: "Then they would have used a bag that they only possess."

KIRIGIRI: "A backpack for example. It would seem unnoticeable provided that Hagakure would assume nothing peculiar inside or would never ask about it anyway."

ISHIMARU: "Aren't we all supplied with bags in our rooms? What kind of student would not have such thing?"

ISHIMARU: "It's a norm of the school community is it not?"

MAIZONO: "Do we really need our bags in a time like this?"

MAIZONO: "All of us never had them carried beyond our rooms."

KIRIGIRI: "Everyone except for one."

KIRIGIRI: "Naegi, you know who this is don't you? He's just right there."

_NAEGI: "W-why me? How do I..."_

_NAEGI: "Hey! This person has a bag carrying all the time!"_

_NAEGI: "You did this..."_

* * *

_Make an Accusation!_

_Shiki Takashi_

_Makoto Naegi_

_Kyouko Kirigiri_

_Celestia Ludenburg_

_Byakuya Togami_

_Sayaka Maizono_

_Chihiro Fujisaki_

_Mondo Oowada_

_Junko Enoshima_

_Asahina Aoi _

_Oogami Sakura_

_Touko Fukawa_

_Leon Kuwata _

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru _

_Yasuhiro Hagakure [DEAD]_

**_Yamada Hifumi_**

**NAEGI: "It can only be you!"**

* * *

NAEGI: "...Hifumi, it was you wasn't it?"

HIFUMI: "Ehh? What the? Me? You're kidding!"

NAEGI: "No, Hifumi. Did you kill him or not? Tell us the truth."

FUJISAKI: "N-no way.."

SHIKI: "I knew it."

HIFUMI: "I'm being cornered..."

KIRIGIRI: "Cornered you say? So you admit it then."

HIFUMI: "Ha! No way!"

NAEGI: "But you are the only one who brings their bag all the time."

HIFUMI: "Accusing me just because of a bag!? Can't you do better?"

HIFUMI: "I need more evidence to prove that. Ohohoho!"

NAEGI: "Hagakure would ignore the bag because he knew that it was a common habit of you carrying it."

HIFUMI: "Remember, my doll was missing when I went back to my room!"

HIFUMI: "They tried to break in!"

HIFUMI: "How do you suppose that it was there? It can be a fake!"

ISHIMARU: "I wonder why we haven't returned to that part of the story?"

ISHIMARU: "Focusing on the killer's attempt and the murder weapon is what we've finished."

HIFUMI: "Shiki was the one who stole my doll! It was in the box!"

HIFUMI: "Ohohoho!"

HIFUMI: "By the way, wasn't Oowada guarding the crime scene? Did he see me enter your room?"

OOWADA: "He's right about that."

HIFUMI: "See? All this nonsense is just because Celes and Shiki are pulling us off!"

HIFUMI: "They'd go to all circumstances just to graduate!"

HIFUMI: "And they are very deceptive from the looks on their faces!"

FUKAWA: "They look calm.."

HIFUMI: "Exactly!"

_NAEGI: "He's our best suspect right now, there must have been a way for him to enter..."_

* * *

_PHASE 9_

_Nonstop Debate! _

_Available Ammunition: _

**_== Investigation Benefits_**

**_== Doll Double_**

**_== Marble Statue Remnants_**

SHIKI: "The investigation started and separated into groups..."

SHIKI: "How is it possible for Hifumi to get to my room if **Oowada was there the entire time**?"

KIRIGIRI: "His room comprises of no damage to his lock..."

KIRIGIRI: "...so Hifumi **was no lock-picker**."

FUKAWA: "That means Shiki was the only one who could have done it!"

SHIKI: "But that doesn't explain the fact that his doll was there, I had no memory of it."

OOWADA: "Of course no one was able to **slip under my skin** since I was by the door keeping on guard."

OOWADA: "I take guarding areas very seriously."

ASAHINA: "So whoever **||left early||** at the gym is the one who did it then?"

HIFUMI: "You can't say for sure that I am the culprit!"

NAEGI: **You've got that wrong!**

**Ammunition Used: ..left early**

* * *

NAEGI: "Actually, there was a way to go to his room without Oowada noticing."

NAEGI: "If by any case they left the gym in a hurry."

CELES: "It appears that you were among the many of us to leave earliest."

NAEGI: "Oowada joined with Sakura and Asahina first in search for clues."

OOWADA: "But I thought that I wasn't good at that shit so my instincts say that I should guard the most suspicious person's room."

OOWADA: "And that would be Shiki whom I thought would match that."

SHIKI: "I don't whether to thank you for that..."

SHIKI: "If you guarded the place earlier then the doll shouldn't be there in the first place."

SHIKI: "But we both didn't realize it until now so all's well that ends well."

NAEGI: "Rushing to Shiki's room without caring, he placed their doll into his room and left like he took no step inside."

HIFUMI: "..."

CELES: "Well, how about it?"

NAEGI: "Also, we didn't hear any alarm of a sort during our investigation."

NAEGI: "And because of the presence of that in Shiki's room, without a doubt you did it!"

HIFUMI: "..."

HIFUMI: "Ohohoho!"

HIFUMI: "You are surely mistaken! AGAIN!"

HIFUMI: "It wasn't me! It wasn't me!"

HIFUMI: "Ohohoho!"

KIRIGIRI: "Naegi, now's your chance to prove him wrong for the last time."

_NAEGI: "He's very persistent and out of character now.. I'll have to ensure all evidences prove that he did it."_

* * *

_PHASE 10_

_Panic Talk Battle_

_[=||=][=||=][=||=] HIFUMI [=||=][=||=][=||=]_

_Shield x6: 6 remaining!_

_[=||=][=||=][=||=]_**You say that I'm the culprit? I laugh upon your mockery.**_[=||=][=||=][=||=]_

_Shield break! : 5 remaining!_

_[=||=][=||=][=||=] _**Just because you accuse me of a bag? You have to do better than that.**_[=||=][=||=] [=XX=]_

_TEMPO UP!_

_Shield break! : 4 remaining!_

_[=||=] [=||=][=||=] _**That doll of mine is proof enough that it wasn't me.**_[=||=][=XX=] [=XX=]_

_Shield break! : 3 remaining!_

_[=XX=] [=||=] [=||=] _**Celes or Shiki could be collaborating this murder. He picked my lock and her lock on purpose. **_[=||=][=XX=] [=XX=]_

_TEMPO UP!_

_Shield break! : 2 remaining!_

_[=XX=] [=XX=] [=||=] _**You little...**_[=||=][=XX=] [=XX=]_

_Shield break! : 1 remaining!_

_[=XX=] [=XX=] [=XX=]_** Grrrr...**_ [=||=] [=XX=] [=XX=]_

_Shield break! : 0 remaining!_

_[=XX=] [=XX=] [=XX=]_**((I did nothing! The bag and doll is weak evidence!))**_[=XX=] [=XX=] [=XX=]_

* * *

_THE! DOLL! TRIGGER!_

_NAEGI: "Let's finish this!"_

* * *

NAEGI: "There's only one way for you to place it in his box without being given suspicion."

NAEGI: "Did you know that your doll possess a trigger when someone besides yourself takes hold of it?"

HIFUMI: "Ridiculous!"

KIRIGIRI: "This doll is authentic hence it contains an alarm."

KIRIGIRI: "Just to make sure we are correct, I will grab the doll to see if it makes a noise."

KIRIGIRI: "If it does, then everything matches to you."

HIFUMI: "..."

SHIKI: "Everyone, cover your ears please."

...

...

ALARM

...

HIFUMI: "..."

CELES: "Any objections?"

HIFUMI: "I... I..."

KIRIGIRI: "Let us review the entire case once more."

NAEGI: "R-right."

_=== Act 1:_

_It all starts with the motive, wherein one of us who will be able to give Monokuma at least 5 of the dolls each of us own will graduate. After the ceremony, we all placed our dolls locked in our rooms without questions preventing theft._

_=== Act 2:_

_The culprit, having looked at the physical features of the doll, created fake dolls of his own to frame someone, which he decided to be me and one person in random. To begin with, he needed to find materials in order to make duplicates. Realizing that girls have sewing kits, Between lunch and dinner period, he took his toolbox and picked Celes' door open and took her sewing kit and left._

_=== Act 3:_

_After creating perfect replicas of some of the dolls, he placed them in the side of the storage room door. What was needed afterwards was a murder weapon. Entering the storage room, he rummaged through it and found a marble statue and placed it in his bag to avoid suspicion. Sometime later, Hagakure was the one who saw the box and was curious on why it's there and what is inside. There were dolls contained so realizing the motive again, for the sake of freedom, he immediately went to the gym to graduate. He fell for the culprit's trap easily._

_=== Act 4:_

_Some of us saw him with a box, me only to notice that there were dolls that belonged to the others. I shouted at him in persuasion to prevent him from graduating. He thought that he was going to succeed but that was all according to plan. Monokuma rejected those dolls and didn't explain why, which left us in confusion. He set up a firing blaze all over the gym which left us with an almost-burnt Maizono doll._

_=== Act 5:_

_Hagakure, being a viable target to all of us here permanently hides in his room to avoid rampant words and threats from all of us after we interrogated him of his actions. All the culprit needed to do was to give him a visit and kill him. _

_=== Act 6:_

_Before night time, he knocked on his door and decided to talk about graduating together. He intentionally slipped one of his shaman items to crash and have Hagakure pick them up, which gave him enough time to strike him with the marble statue packed in his bag. After his final strike, he left him there and went to his room afterwards._

_=== Act 7:_

_During our morning meeting, it was expected that everybody would be present and early. Hagakure, Celes, Fujisaki and Maizono were late at this time. After a small ruckus, we went to their rooms and call them out. Luckily, Celes, Fujisaki and Maizono were alive except for him as we know it. Monokuma then appeared to us and voluntarily unlocked the door._

_=== Act 8:_

_Having us discovered him at his room, the body discovery announcement was made. Monokuma said that all rooms in the first floor will be open for investigative purposes. An idea popped to him that he can further frame me by placing his doll on my box. And with the help of his bag, he was able to hide the fourth marble statue he needed to carry to place it in Fujisaki's room. After all that, his plan is complete and went with the crowd._

NAEGI: "And that's what happened tonight!"

NAEGI: "Yamada Hifumi! You're the killer!"

* * *

**Author's notes: I felt bad taking Hifumi out of the cast... It's like in the demo after all. I don't know why he had potato chips in the first place..**

**The dolls were made exactly like the original hence Hifumi being a Fanzine Maker. I just had to think that would Kirigiri and company notice what more he can do besides making magazine for fans. When I searched for his room in the internet, it was your typical biggest fan room AKA Mochi Princess.**

**Well, that's about it for the first trial. Now for the execution.**

**Your thoughts about this trial? Leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 1H: Class Trial End

**Guest - Refer to chapter 7 for the answer. I'll keep making this story better with more thinking.**

**EveBlaze14 - I just read it and you were right. Lol!**

**flashfire912 - Hifumi's character by the murder is the kind wherein he keeps blaming Celes, Shiki and Naegi for his attempt. By the time he's pressured, he begins to lose it a little by having the powers of the anime universe assist him... or something like that. I read his character analysis in a website and I tried to portrayed that though I tried.**

**As for Hagakure, excuses are his specialty due to his slackish nature. Since it's graduation, he'd forget those students who rejected his readings AKA everyone and graduate without caring.**

**Avret - Thanks for idenitfying some flaws here. I'll correct them sooner or later.**

**Akorin Kokoro - He's Naegi after all. But will that last? Upupu.**

**Shyjoker - I read that part as well. Coincidence? I dunno really.**

* * *

You kill and you end up dead.

Full of dread as the reaper approaches.

Closer and closer with the scythe on ready.

Mercy calls upon you that's a joke.

Culprit identified, punishment begins.

The end of the first?

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : Underground Floor**

**- Courtroom**

**- Wednesday**

**- 11:11 a.m.**

* * *

As we all made our final conclusion to our only viable culprit, I just made some realizations about having a class trial: It is very tiring to the brain in the sense of logic and what possible methods may take place; Second, in order to properly find suspects, we should figure out the timeline of events and then interrogate everyone who was at least close to the specified areas. Junko, Hifumi and Fukawa were never helpful as I would consider them as extras. A little understanding can help but would it suffice?

Graduating is very difficult upon what we have witnessed with the rest of us here, Kirigiri, Togami, Celes, Naegi and I to note. I may not be as smart as them but at least I can get back on track with said discussions. There's a least chance that you will leave the academy if you were good enough to plot an advanced murder at a certain level we cannot solve.

Hifumi finally lost it, speechless but shaking like you were in a mental hospital. I see the combination of tears and sweat that befall unto him, after being caught. But I can for sure say this, did he really want to kill or was he forced to by the motive AKA Monokuma. That's right. He is to blame for putting us here and trying to kill each other day by day or week by week. He wants suspense and loss of trust.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bear as if I was stopped by a referee for a fault I did not know about.

"That's a wrap everybody! I believe you all made your decisions on who the culprit is? If so, we shall proceed on ballot time!"

Our ElectroID's were beeping as a new tab on the main menu screen appeared glowing. It was labeled "Vote" which the function speaks for its name.

"Everybody, kindly chose and vote your wanted target by pressing on their portrait. Once everyone has made their decision, the slot machine in the middle of the courtroom will appear and reveal the correct case. Remember what I have told you back at the gymnasium so be careful!

Even though I know who to vote for, I decided to make a pause to look at the rest of us for their reactions. Some had sad feelings, some didn't care or wanted to do this for the sake of being alive. Monokuma was just there, sitting on his throne to wait for the moment of truth. Sometime after that, nothing happened because I haven't voted yet so they looked at the rest of us with words like "Who hasn't voted yet?" and "Is everyone finished?". Naegi called me out because I would presume that after making his vote, he looked at me. How would he know it was me anyway?

"Shiki, have you voted yet?" he asked.

"Oh.. not yet. My bad." I answered calmly.

I tapped on Hifumi's face and a loud clunk from the center of the room echoed. The platform opened wide as the slot machine rose up quickly and it began to function. It was highlighted with the words, "Who's the culprit" with Monokuma's half body on a suit plus the reels revealed pictures of our faces in different colors minus Hagakure's who lost its color. One by one, each reel landed on Hifumi until the third one made its point. I can hear the sound of confetti and applause together with money coming out from the machine. This kind of money was not the currency I imagined because the coin had the teddy bear's face. But what's the point though? Was this a sign that we are correct?

"First trial successful! Our killer of Yasuhiro Hagakure was none other than Yamada Hifumi!" he said with appraising arms.

"So it was you… THE FUCK!?", Oowada clenched his right fist with nothing but anger.

"Why did you do it?", Maizono said in a lonely manner.

"There's no point in figuring out the reasons for it. It all comes down to the motive." Togami spoke.

"It was going to trigger our deaths if none of us were able to kill or steal for that matter."

"I could say that he is our… sacrifice."

"S-sacrifice!? The hell you think he is!? He's human!", Leon argued.

"So what? He killed and will be killed. It's all in the mechanics of the game." He answered back.

"Y-yeah! He's always right! He should suffer!" Fukawa supported him.

"Would you guys stop for a minute and think about this?", I told them.

"Despite what reasons he has, I think he saved us from the motive. Whether you guys perceive it negatively or whatever, that's my opinion."

"So, you should be thankful that he saved all of us."

"But that doesn't remove the fact that he killed someone." Celes countered me with that statement.

"…"

"Any last words before your timely end?" Celes said to him.

"D…D….on't…"

"Don't… forget me."

"Of course you won't be forgotten! The execution alone should be beary memorable!" Monokuma interrupted him.

"Now then, shall we begin punishment?"

"W-wait! Please don't do this! Have mercy! Uuuhhh.." Hifumi ran towards Monokuma.

"Now, now! You committed a murder and failed to leave! What else can happen?"

"No! No! Please! Stop!"

"Time for a very excellent execution for our SHSL Fanzine Maker!"

"Wh…what…", Hifumi's final words before it all started.

He was trembling upon hearing those words from Monokuma, he fell from his back like a baby dropping to the ground as a result. Trying to utter the words for grace and the like, there was no escape to this eternal hell of despair and murder. Monokuma lets out a little mallet enough for him to handle and smashed on a red button with a screen.

* * *

**HIFUMI YAMADA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**

**COMMENCING EXECUTION!**

* * *

Something was bound to happen around until a fast-speeding chain roared and cuffed Hifumi's neck and dragged him intensively to a caged room still with room enough for the students to watch. Afterwards, he was stuck to a chair on the arms and legs and a table appeared on the front along with a huge line of Monokuma and anime versions of himself. The contraption on the front line whispered him this question:

**CAN I HAVE YOUR BLOODY AUTOGRAPH?**

Hifumi was not able to answer due to the sudden tape that stuck around his mouth by surprise. This thing stepped on the top of the table and brought out a really good magazine realizing that he made that for everybody. Unfortunately, he was repeatedly hit by it and the fight grew in increasing numbers. With each hit, Hifumi grew several bruises around his body mostly on his face. Then sometime they brought out sharp items and asked him the same question. Unable to answer, the barrage restarted and he was stabbed everywhere and blood splattered all over the place. In the end, we can only see the shape of his body filled with so much blood.

Some of them used ballpens and sucked some blood into the ink tint and wrote his assumed signature on a piece of paper and gave it to each one of us and left.

* * *

This… is an execution!? Has he gone mad with the word punishment? Too extreme. Hifumi is without a doubt dead. He really kept his word on everything here. I would assume that this is the end of the trial?

"I… I can't take anymore of this..", Fujisaki was kneeling on the floor crying with a comforting Asahina and Sakura on her side.

"Dude, not cool." Leon surprised was shaking from looking at the dead.

"Y-you monster!" Naegi charged unto him but was blocked by Kirigiri by the arm.

"Naegi, now's not the time for this. You want to escape the school? We should keep investigating the area. We don't have a choice." She said.

As I made my way to the elevator entrance, Monokuma called me among the rest for something important.

"Shiki, may I have a word with you? It's a little present." he said.

"What for?"

"I meant what I said. Get over here." With that, I approached him just because he told me to. Why me though?

"Here's a little something for succeeding in today's case." He brought out a credit card that contained my personal information and other credentials.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Have fun with it!"

"Aren't you going to give this to the rest?"

"Nope. Just you, besides you'll get lots of goodies if you take care of that!"

"Like an escape switch?"

"In your dreams! Upupu! Now get!" he pushed me towards the elevator so we can go up to our separate ways.

As we escalated our way to the first floor, Leon who was closest to me snatched it from my hands. Rude much?

"What do we have here? A credit card?" he said questionably while zooming in on it.

"You could have at least asked nicely." I reprimanded.

"How is that going to help us?" Junko said.

"That's what I am going to figure out. Now if you could return it to me then that would be nice." I told them as they tossed it into my hands.

"Now what do we do?" Maizono asks everyone.

"We continue our living in this academy." Celes responded.

"What is there to investigate after this? Nothing."

"Nothing? And what? Continue to let Monokuma provide us with more incentives to lead us to murder?" Naegi answered.

"We should keep moving forward, anything at all can help."

"I'm not going to waste my time with you peddlers." Togami irritated by this talk.

And that was the end of our conversation in the elevator trip. We parted ways into our individual interests as of I, going to my room to think about certain things before this credit card issue. Monokuma is smart enough to give only me this perk for a reason and what is that reason? He told me that I can get certain items from a certain machine around the school. Maybe he placed it for keeps? Was there a secret behind it? Solving it will be delayed after I find a way to contemplate on the first two dead people. Was there a way to continue on after the sudden deaths of Hagakure and Hifumi even though I wasn't close to them…

…

…

…

Maybe there is.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Shiki's Room**

**- Wednesday**

**- 11:19 a.m.**

* * *

I walked into my room thinking about a way to remember our losses. I sat down on my bed to remove my shoes and socks to get fitted with a pair of bed slippers to feel… free. I looked around my room for a while to get an idea which one popped up in my mind. I decided to get a corkboard if there were any at the storage room for this one to work out. No one said that it's not allowed to go outside without formal shoes. Before I did that, I checked to see if I still have that doll of mine around, turns out that it was still there. It's now a decoration so I should place it along with the rabbit stuff toy then I left.

I approached the storage room to find a big corkboard around here. I manage to look at one by the very corner of where I am standing at the moment. Took me a while to get there by slipping through miscellaneous items to avoid casualties. Wow! This is kind of big, will it fit though? Steadily exiting the room, I returned back while greeting Aoi and Junko who were also passing by.

By the time I managed to lift this thing all the way back, I required paper and pins to attach them into the brown surface. Out of convenience, I managed to find a few in one of the cabinets on the side of the bed. Placing these materials on a desk, I've planned to write a letter to the deceased so I may point out their good traits… and their mishaps just to balance it out.

Scribbles…

…

…

* * *

LETTERS TO THE DEAD I

YASUHIRO HAGAKURE AND YAMADA HIFUMI

To Yasuhiro Hagakure:

You were the first victim among the 16 in this mutual killing, so my apologies for Hifumi getting to kill you. But let me ask you a few things: You wanted to graduate right? Did you think about the idea I proposed? We left our dolls into our rooms and kept it safe, yet you found fake ones which you assume are real just by the storage door. You fell into his trap! What the hell? I thought you were smart enough to not be fooled by that. Sigh… Were you thinking about us during those moments? I don't know if you still care about us but, if you were still alive, I would teach you a lot of things on how to avoid stupidity and similar topics.

Now for the good traits you possess…

…

…

…

Wait, do you have any?

…

…

…

I think you do, like… being a silly person. Maybe. Ah! Your talent! You were right about me going psycho over my failed attempt of suicide. I will not deny that. I think that's it. Rest in peace, you will be forever missed.

P.S. I'll take some of your things in memory of you. Crystal ball and tarot cards. Don't be angry about it, I'll try to read about your thing…

Sincerely,

Shiki Takashi

Dated: July 16, 2014

To Yamada Hifumi:

Even though we never talked, or have been close at all, I can say this, you murdered him because you were forced by the motive. You had the guts to pull it off to save your own life. It's kill or be killed. I totally understand if we were to switch places, I would have gone for the same thing, except I chose to kill myself to save the rest of you. Maybe it should have been who took yours and Hagakure's place so you two would live. I should have been more obvious and swift with my moves.

Those last moments I see you cry on the courtroom, at least you are in heaven now with your dreams of writing more fan magazines, and that Mochi Mochi princess thing I peeked at your room. So in memory of you, I will take some of your things and Celes' sewing kit.

Rest in peace, you will be missed.

Sincerely,

Shiki Takashi

Dated: July 16, 2014

* * *

I know it's kind of short but that's all I can think about you guys while you were both alive. I stamped your letter into the corkboard on any position using the pins. So if anyone were to die again, this might be one way to cope up with your losses. Your deaths will not be in vain. Never.

Going to Hagakure's room first, the doorknob was locked. Why does it have to be unaccessible at this time? Is it because to respect the ill of the dead? Maybe I should call Monokuma out to unlock to explain what I am going to do.

"Monokuma! Get in here for a sec!", I shouted at the front of one of the surveillance cameras.

"Yes?" he popped out in a blink of an eye and he was just right behind me.

"Can you unlock the doors of the dead students? There's nothing wrong with it anymore right?"

"Ehem.. have knowledge for these people! Stealing their property is full of disrespect. I won't allow it."

"I just want to get a special item to remember them and I want to decorate more. Is that too much to ask?"

"…"

"Hmm…"

"Do whatever you want, my cameras can still see you though." Monokuma snapped his fingers to deactivate the locking mechanisms of the two rooms, then he disappeared.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Hagakure's Room**

**- Wednesday**

**- 11:45 a.m.**

* * *

Yep, we left the room just the way it used to be only Monokuma cleaned up the place and got rid of the blood stains on the floor. Instant janitor-Monokumas during class trials? Maybe.

So I rummaged through some things and found tarot cards, and some random decorations I can make use of in the near future. Then I found some more books about.. UFO? The paranormal right? Something I can read at least.

…

…

A crystal ball? Too heavy.

…

…

A box where I can put more stuff in, that's good.

Well, that's about it.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Hifumi's Room**

**- Wednesday**

**- 12:00 p.m.**

* * *

Wow.. this room is filled with pink and… is that a princess costume? I'm not getting that.

Now to look for some drawing materials..

…

…

Crayons? Child's play.

…

…

Pens, thin and handy. I'll take it.

…

…

It's a sewing kit, better return it to Celes later.

…

…

A sketch pad? Another into the collection.

I feel like I'm stealing now rather than remembering them, maybe I should…

Tsk.

Fine I'm returning them, except for the kit. But for the books, I love books so I'm not giving it back.

It's already 12:00. Time for lunch.

* * *

DAY 3: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 14

* * *

**Author's note: This is the final part of Chapter 1. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little short. I needed to add something to make it at least 3000 words. For all I know, a backstory wasn't necessary since it's Hifumi after all. The motive says so.**

**Reviews right now are about the entire chapter 1, what are your opinions on each character interacted with Shiki; relationships and such. You name it.**

**Thank you so much everybody for the past reviews! Chapter 2 now will focus on... bzzt! Secret!**

**Speaking of which, in this review, choose who to have a free time with. Second floor areas are now available. I'll label them down here:**

**- Classroom 2-A and 2-B**

**- Swimming Pool**

**- Sauna Room**

**- A/V Room**

**Characters not allowed:**

**- Celes, Fujisaki, Naegi, Maizono, and Aoi.**

**- Hagakure and Hifumi since they're dead.**

**That's all! See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 2A: Twist

**To all my readers, thank you for your marvelous reviews! I gladly appreciate it!**

**Now to story-business, based on the reviews I got, in every hobby-ish chapter, there will be a free-time event in random intervals of one or two.**

**The second chapter will focus a little bit more on the other characters rather than Shiki to balance character development. Shiki needs to take a break from his goal or whatever. **

**Enjoy this introduction to chapter 2 and despair-speed! Upupupupu!**

* * *

The only to cope with a death of a person is to give them attention.

Talk to them, visit their grave, write a letter.

I'm sure they will be happy from the heavens above.

Carry the hopes of these people.

And accomplish the dreams of the deceased.

Memorable items you may take into the table.

Into your mind they sway forever.

* * *

DAY 3: RESUMED

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Cafeteria**

**- Wednesday**

**- 12:04 p.m.**

* * *

So it was lunch time as always, Ishimaru calling us out like a teacher in class which I got used to anyway. I met up with Leon and Naegi along the hallway by the time we were hungry. This time I wasn't on cooking duty, Kirigiri and Junko took charge of that. I wonder what food they'll prepare for us today. Last time I had a meal made by my father, sloppy but delicious; mashed potatos with gravy to the max. Monokuma did say that any kind of ingredient available is highly on a surplus so their creative recipes might come to life. They might not be SHSL Chefs but at least they know what's up. We are in the age gap that signifies the prerequisite to gain culinary skills.

As we entered the cafeteria, Maizono, Oowada and Ishimaru were on their seats, somewhat depressed from which I can conclude the execution of Hifumi. I know it's one big of a hell to see a friend face their punishment from the headmaster's hands however we should not let that drive us down to the grave. Perhaps they could not find a way to cope up just like how I did a few moments before I wrote my messages to the departed. I think I won't start the conversation this time just to see if any of them might have the will to talk to me about any of their problems.

I took my seat and looked at those three if they can talk about it. Quiet as always.

…

…

…

Maizono was the one to start the talking as she faced at me with her saddened expression.

"Shiki, how can you lift a smile after what we just witnessed two hours ago? Don't you feel bad?" she says.

"Of course I feel bad, but what made me brighten my mood is my own personal communication to them."

"How's that going to work? They're gone." Leon argued while confused.

"Not to me, Leon. Thinking about their good traits and talent from my perspective, I know they will live a good place." I answered.

"Hifumi? A good place? He's in hell as he had the fuck to kill Hagakure for his own skin." Oowada in the increased moderation of his voice, stomped the table with one of his feet.

"Come on, Oowada. Don't think that way. He was forced to kill him, not intentionally. There's a difference."

"You're alive because of him I count it? At least be happy that you still live. I already thanked him for it."

Oowada was a little stunned but began to ponder on my words and his actions. It seems he's going to need someone to talk to after a few hours, I can predict that.

"Maizono, you can write a letter to them about how you feel and what you think about them. Even if it's bad, at least it's honest."

"… I supoose it won't be harmful. Alright I'll do it." She says with a growing smile.

"I'll join you too Shiki! I haven't talked to them that much so I can make it memorable." Naegi responded.

"I shall allow this peaceful activity for the deceased. It will brighten the school environment this way!" Ishimaru included.

I knew I wasn't the only one who's writing letters, good intuitions as always. I won't encourage them though, in order for the term "emotion" come in full effect, let others see what they are doing and it will come in place. I guess you can turn the tables to the good side. Asahina and Sakura arrived at the cafeteria in curiosity of the situation due to Ishimaru's positive war cry of sorts.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Asahina questions while taking her seat.

"Oh, we've joined Shiki in writing letters to the dead." Naegi answered while turning to her direction.

"Wait, you can do that?" she says.

"Well, we all know that it might be a good way to freshen up after something as bad as this happens. Better yet, we can talk about what good acts they make." Maizono says.

"But… we are talking about Hagakure and Hifumi here." The swimmer doubted.

"So what? They're people that need to be comforted." I added.

"Hmm.. What do you think Sakura?" she asks her.

"What is important is that they are never to be forgotten in our hearts, regardless of certain traits and characteristics. I will participate." Sakura accepts.

This is really going swell for today, I'm getting a good vibe in this situation and I am satisfied. I guess we can call this one a good day, speaking of which what's taking Kirigiri and Junko so long? Maybe they just started. Why don't we talk about something.. How about sports? That's good. That's good.

"So guys… a topic about sports?" I started.

"Swimming is your number one bet! Your whole body gets to be in motion and feel the water flowing through!" Asahina quickly follows.

"I want to aim for the gold medal in the nationals here in Japan but I was invited here to see this instead. Shame really."

"Well.." Oowada thinks about his favorite sports.

"Basketball is one. During my spare-time after leading my gang, I call up some of us to get some game going. Kinda cools me off you know."

"I don't get to play any sports as an idol… The only think that can be categorized as an exercise is continuous dancing, walking, and yoga.. practice in general. I really want to play a sport like volleyball one day." Maizono retorts thinking about her working days.

"Naegi, what about you?" she says afterwards.

"There is… badmintion, track and field…. and a little bit of biking."

"Shiki, now it's your turn."

"Well, I like to play soccer, have a few rounds of hockey.. not a fan of basketball. Getting hit by players is one thing I can't handle."

"Dude! No pain! No gain!" Leon shouts.

"I know that.. but still."

"I do not play any form of sport. I only exercise and study!" Ishimaru joins.

"That sucks." Leon whispers to himself.

"What… sucks?" he asks.

"You not playing a sport. Or are you just joking."

"It is not any form of comical relief."

"Wait wait wait.. you can perform any sport but don't play it?"

"Exactly."

Leon palms his face onto the table as a sign of pity. A few seconds after my statement, Fujisaki arrives simultaneously with Kirigiri and Junko with the prepared meals. This brought excitement to all of us as the prepared meals were… Ramen and ice cream. Does that match? A unique combination? That's something. As long as the food is delicious, then I'm fine with it. Oowada and Leon voluntarily assist them since the cooks are women, instinct calls for politeness. One by one, the plates and utensils were distributed among each chair as the previous food session.

I got myself the first serve of my ramen to get eating immediately. While I was eating, Asahina kept rambling on and on about swimming, particularly discussing her backstory on her career. We all have a backstory of our talent but not me, partially. I may have been born with my psychic powers but I worked hard upon knowing more and more about it. It really was worth my lifetime, I'm not your ordinary person like Naegi here who got in here by a lottery.

An hour and a half passed and me, Oowada once more and Fujisaki decided to wash all the bowls used, bringing the leftovers preserved in the refrigerator. All were divided separately to bring the fair and square scheme. Fujisaki almost dropped a glass and I manage to grab hold before it was shattered. Because of this, I decided to wash a few of her assigned utensils to cut off the time. She's petite as all the cute people say it, petite is the better term for cute. Anyway, after some time, Oowada invited to go to the sauna room for a talk. It is a bit chilly today even though the windows are sealed shut, but I got nothing else to do.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Sauna Room**

**- Wednesday**

**- 1:45 p.m.**

* * *

As me and Oowada dropped by at the steam room, he looked… negatively engaged to converse with me. Is he pissed off about something I did that offended him? I hope not. The steam room is too hot for me so I lowered the temperature by turning the heat switch counterclockwise after I reached for it.

…

That's much better, whoever were the people inside before me had guts to take the heat to a higher level. I was waiting for him to talk so he can find his peace after.

* * *

FREE TIME!

SHIKI: "So you brought me in here to the sauna room talk about something personal.. right?"

SHIKI: "A personal problem and something you would like to share?"

OOWADA: "Right from my mouth bro."

SHIKI: "Bro.. Yeah."

SHIKI: (I'm definitely considered a psychiatrist with these conversations so far.)

SHIKI: "So let's us discuss first your personal problems… Is there someone who angered you so much from the past few days?"

OOWADA: "It's fuckin loud-mouth boy I'm talking about?"

SHIKI: "Ishimaru? That's what I thought."

OOWADA: "Of course, you're a psychic."

SHIKI: "It's just mere intuition."

SHIKI: "Moving on, I know why you're pissed with this guy."

OOWADA: "My answer exactly."

SHIKI: "He's too loud, too adjusted with the rules, inconsiderate with people's mistakes and etc."

SHIKI: "I'm going to talk to him when I have the chance."

SHIKI: "Now I have some advice for you."

OOWADA: "What would that be?"

SHIKI: "Stop being a pie-hole with the bad words already. Cussing ain't a good sight for sore eyes."

OOWADA: "Their words Shiki!"

SHIKI: "Can you let me finish? Anyway, saying bad words frequently give you a bad image to the society or us in this case with Monokuma."

SHIKI: "Do you understand?"

OOWADA: "I'm the leader of the Crazy Diamonds. What do you expect?"

SHIKI: "DON'T. SAY. IT. HERE. You can say as much as you want when we get out of here."

SHIKI: "Moving on with Ishimaru, I understand from his perspective to bring law and order around here as we know it. I agree with your hated opinion on him but try to cope up with his shenanigans for a while."

SHIKI: "If ever he says bad things about you, just leave it be and walk towards me so I can deal with him with peace."

OOWADA: "Are you saying that I can't handle it like an adult? You wanna fight!? Huh?"

SHIKI: "Another problem with you… You have a temper that reaches its limit in seconds."

OOWADA: "I am not high-tempered! You can't tell me what to do!"

SHIKI: "You dragged me in here in the first place! Now you're angry at me for what I'm trying to tell you? Get a grip!"

SHIKI: (I shut him up for a few seconds and scooted away from him to give himself some patience… and to get myself away from him again.)

OOWADA: "Okay dude, I'm… sorry for being an asshole."

SHIKI: "There, that's progress. Remember what I said about Ishimaru okay?"

OOWADA: "Yeah. Sure."

SHIKI: "Next, about…. the sharing thing. I think that's next."

OOWADA: "About you."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Me?"

OOWADA: "Yeah, like you… you seem to be… heroic."

SHIKI: "Oh… heroic? That's nice, thank you."

OOWADA: "No! I mean it bro!"

SHIKI: (I'm now a bro. Fascinating.)

OOWADA: "You really wanted to save us from that motive but failed."

SHIKI: "I really couldn't commit suicide. I just can't. I don't know why."

SHIKI: "Either way, my goal is to at least get out of here without any casualties or murders at place."

SHIKI: "But because of Monokuma, that seems to be impossible. The motives are kind of restrictive and irresistible to the mind."

SHIKI: "Why bring me up?"

OOWADA: "I need to be more… good in being good."

SHIKI: "You want more advice on tranquility and goodliness?"

OOWADA: "Yeah!"

SHIKI: "If that is so then share me your experience you wanted me to know about?"

OOWADA: "It's… about my brother."

SHIKI: "Your brother?"

OOWADA: "He was the former leader of my gang, kind of like someone I look forward to that led me to my SHSL title."

OOWADA: "Before his retirement and passing of leadership to me, I asked him if we can have a race to commemorate the moment."

OOWADA: "He said yeah and did our race. But…"

SHIKI: "But what?"

OOWADA: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

OOWADA: "I don't want to talk about it."

SHIKI: "Too personal to speak of it I guess. Don't force yourself to do it. I know what happened."

OOWADA: "You do?"

SHIKI: "Psychic. Intuitionist. It's fine."

SHIKI: "You know, it's just that it happened by chance. You can't blame yourself for it."

OOWADA: "B-but… sniff."

SHIKI: (He's crying…)

SHIKI: "I know how much you love your brother, I can tell. You just need to move on with the consequences of the events."

SHIKI: "Do you really want to bring yourself down because of the past? Of course not! Man up! You're Mondo Oowada, the SHSL Biker."

SHIKI: "You're strong and you're given a chance to do better. Be better. Be the new you."

OOWADA: "…"

SHIKI: (He hugged me very tightly with tears and sweat I can feel on his shoulders.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (And his towel is loosening up. Oh no. I do not want to see…. That.)

OOWADA: "You really are my best bro I could ask for!"

SHIKI: "That's… sweet.. uhmm.."

SHIKI: "Your towel is starting to fall down."

OOWADA: "So?"

SHIKI: (WHAT THE!?)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.)

SHIKI: "There's a girl right in front of the door."

OOWADA: "Fuck!"

SHIKI: (He tightens his towel and sits back down. That's was close. And look at me, more sweat and tears of him sticking to my skin.)

SHIKI: "So you want to hang out more next time?"

OOWADA: "I'm going to your room from now on bro! We are going to get together just fine!"

SHIKI: "I'm glad to hear that!"

SHIKI: (Converted him to a good happy-go-lucky gangster. Another good deed.)

SHIKI: "So, about your gang?"

OOWADA: "I'll give you a ride on my motorbike once I get my hands on it! You on my back, gonna be a sweet ride."

SHIKI: "I can't say no to a breezing trip, and just play safe. I'm not an extremist."

SHIKI: (It's been an hour. I should go.)

SHIKI: "I have to go now, I need to meet someone. I'll talk you to later."

OOWADA: "Right bro! Later."

SHIKI: (Another friend achieved.)

END OF FREE TIME!

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Changing Room**

**- Wednesday**

**- 2:55 p.m.**

* * *

Leaving Oowada at the sauna room, I got myself dressed again to see if there's anything I can do around here. So I just sat on one of the benches and decided to predict what will happen in the future in this mutual killing of the bear. Pressing two of my fingers to my forehead, slowly using my psychic abilities to its safe limit, I thought of the future.

It was a dark blue void that started at first, I'm getting the same premonitions of blood slaughter and back pain by chains. Thinking about the first one, they said something about despair. I will conclude that it is of no coincidence that took place in my head and considering the true purpose of Monokuma which is despair as well, the mastermind is definitely a fetish person of negative feelings.

Since there is literally nothing to investigate as of now, no places to infiltrate, the only thing that will keep me to continue to find clues is that shutter that leads to the second floor. I hope something important is in there. Maybe I should plot a plan and tell everyone about it here since my sharp eyes say that there are no surveillance cameras around. Monokuma, at least you're… decently mature.

My powers also tell me that another person will be dying in a few days… and the body is found floating. Floating at a pool. If only I knew who the person was then this would have been intercepted by myself.

That's enough for now, the headaches are slowly approaching.

I rubbed my forehead to relieve the stress because of the setbacks. I just need the book. Book… Library… Mental scripts.

And then it did. Kirigiri approached towards me to tell me something.

"Shiki, let's go to the shutters leading to the second floor. Monokuma wants us all gathered there." She said while I nodded.

Before I followed her, I called Oowada for the same thing. He told me that he will catch up since he's still inside. I told him to hurry up as I left.

A few minutes later, we all gathered with Monokuma who is at the front of us with the same set of keys from the time of Hagakure's death.

"I wonder if we can snatch that from him…" I whispered to her.

She said nothing as she was focusing on the same thing.

"As a reward for clearing the first class trial, I will give you access to the second floor. Remember, if you want the next floor to unlock, go kill someone and be sacrificed." Monokuma announced. I don't see this as a helping bountiful.

We all remained silent. Even Oowada kept his mouth shut from my advice. Good.

As the shutters were opening slowly, we were talking about where to explore.

"We should cover more ground to each room we enter and come back to the cafeteria for debriefing." Ishimaru said.

"It's just 3:00 so a little leisure time would be of acquaintance." Celes added.

With all of us in agreement, we decided to take our steps into a new area.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**- Library**

**- 3:02 p.m.**

**- Wednesday**

* * *

Me, Maizono, Kirigiri, Naegi, Togami and Junko separated into the library to spread more info on what we can find.

"A library! Finally! I can get books to read about minds and food! This is great!" I told to myself.

So I walked my way to one of the bookcases to reach for a book about pasta, and another section of the shelves to read about meditation and telepathy. I see Maizono getting a magazine with Junko's face on it, a girl's magazine. Junko sees her and starts bragging about her looks to which Maizono happily agrees since she is a supermodel.

As I got the books I need, I dropped them near Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami who were trying to get a laptop to turn on. Even if it is connected to the power outlet, it doesn't operate. The internet is a key to getting connections to the outside world as an S.O.S. message, maybe Fujisaki can get it to work as a programmer. Naegi upon pulling one of the heavy drawers at the desk, he finds a very dusty letter about the executive office. I went to him to see what the contents inside that envelope were.

"This is a notice from the Hope Peak Academy's Executive Office. For many years, Hope's Peak Academy's goal is focused on raising the best of the best in different talents to release them to be leaders of the society. As our long history has ticked away, this school, has the special approval by the government to be considered one of the educational institutions of Japan… This school has sent out a great number of graduates into society, and now on each stage, numerous graduates are active in the education scene.

…

But, at this time, I must lower the curtain on this Hope Peak Academy's glorious repetitive prevail. It was a demeaning decision but, because of a serious problem that has taken place, there was no other option to select than this. However, this isn't the final fall for Hope Peak Academy. In the near future, as soon as we improve the problem mentioned formerly, we intend to instantly resume school activities.

…

This is the end, but… for everyone who has granted us support and assistance over the years, we give our sincere gratitude and thanks. In addition, I would like to add that we are waiting for the government's approval on the abolition of Hope's Peak Academy."

"This situation is more mysterious as I confirmed it." Kirigiri says while thinking about the letter.

"It would seem that based on the amount of dust in this, this is obviously recent."

"If I had to guess… this might over a year ago."

"So maybe they closed the school during that time period up to now?" Naegi asks.

"Most probably, the mastermind took over this academy and converted the campus to a killing machine over the fittest." Togami added.

"But from what I remember, the school inside and outside was peaceful back then. I don't understand this." The luckster shrugged his head.

"They probably lured and trapped us here as part of the plan. The letter they gave to us, a trick without a doubt." Togami answered.

"We are talking about a mastermind who created a vile execution and a courtroom for the occasion. Anything else that may happen is never beyond us."

"If we assume this is to be a fact."

"It is a fact. Since this is a school, many students should be present and alive now but since this is a contradiction to our situation, this was indeed closed by the principal's orders." I concluded.

"Then we have reached our conclusion." Kirigiri finalizes.

"The next thing I want solved is the 'serious problem' that the principal failed to emphasize. This is connected to the closing of the school so it should be something serious to the outside world. Don't you agree?" I asked them.

"The outside world… this is one clue that may help us in our escape."

"and possibly a headstart for figuring out the goal of the mastermind."

"This… has caught me of great interest now." Togami said.

"Although we can't confirm it without sufficient evidences."

"Don't you think that's like… a fake or something? I want the answer to Naegi's question." Junko broke in tapping her foot as always.

"How can we go back into considering this a fake? We've made our thoughts now have we?"

"Ehh… I don't know… Maybe one of his fool tools?"

"Then the mastermind would be one of the members of the Hope's Peak Academy Executive Committee…"

I left her without anything to say.

"Also, in my latest premonition, I keep hearing the word despair… Monokuma's purpose in his game."

"What of it?" Togami seeking for a valid answer.

"Don't you think that this serious problem has something to do with despair? Maybe something that could have triggered that term in the outside world considering that the shutters are preventing us to see what's going on?"

"That's just a guess! Come on!" Junko shouted.

"But just like Togami said, nothing is impossible for the mastermind."

Then she couldn't speak again. I wonder why she is so against this if she wants to leave the academy. Maybe I should interrogate her next at the right moment. Well, time to return to the cafeteria now for Ishimaru's request of the information gathered.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Cafeteria**

**- 4:00 p.m.**

**- Wednesday**

* * *

All of us sat in our chairs and began the distribution of reports like in those police debriefing scenes in television.

"Everybody! Excellent work today! What significant sights have you found?" Ishimaru starts it off.

"There's a library with many genres of books and magazines, and a room full of dusty ones too." Maizono shares as she joined us.

"A swimming pool with changing rooms for boys and girls! There's also training machines too!" Asahina states hers.

"There were also two more classrooms but nothing special about them." Fujisaki added. So I was right with the many more students' idea. That letter is legit.

"But we can't find an exit there either, except for another caged shutter which leads to another floor." Oowada speaks without harshness.

"Now for me… the warehouse and sauna room was available to us now as entry to them was opened!" Ishimaru says.

"With bountiful supplies as well! What a treat!"

"Still no exit since me and Oowada took a steam break there." I said.

"Oh… well."

"Nothing else to talk about?"

"Any significant findings at the future, please report them immediately. that is. all."

"Then we are finished for today." Kirigiri leaves first following the rest.

Well that was kind of short. Hold on a sec.

"Wait, I need to share with you my findings in my premonition." I shouted before any of them made their exit.

"Someone here is going to die in the swimming pool days later. Everyone, be careful with your surroundings."

"What about that prediction of y-yours with the bathroom, didn't Hagakure d-die on the bedroom floor?" Fukawa pointed at me again with a bad grin on the face.

"That's something I want to figure out myself, so I brought these books to further enhance my accuracy of what might happen. Also I might even gain more skills than I should."

"Even if no one will go near the pool, the culprit can simply fake the crime scene by bringing the dead body over there."

"Your predictions are useless." He's going offensive again.

"And let me remind all of you that I'm going to win this game once and for all."

"Hihi. As expected from the heir of the Togami Enterprises. Surely you would give it your all since this is of course a game and as it states, all activities fall under this category in terms of intelligence, physicality and emotion. Anyone can kill you in just a blink regardless of what you see as this merely everything but an illusion." Celes phrased with a giggle. Must you worsen the atmosphere? Damn.

"Smart you may be but you will never win since a gambler takes risks. Fighting against me will lead to your loss." The heir fought back.

"I surely accept the challenge." Celes, seriously?

"Wait… we should not be fighting each other… we should be in this together!" Fujisaki making a wail through her efforts.

"You are still up to that nonsensical picture? When will you ever learn the reality we live in.."

"Can you just-"

"You killed Hifumi remember?" Fujisaki was stunned hearing this.

"What other choice do we have back at the courtroom? We voted because of the trial mechanics and for our lives." Sakura supports the petite one.

"Stop it Togami! You're not making things any better." Leon defends her as well.

Time for me to make my defensive moves as well, he's making Fujisaki cry again.

"You know Togami, you said you want to win this game right? Go kill someone then. It's part of the game here."

"H-huh?"

"Don't worry Fujisaki, I will make sure he doesn't make his graduation a guarantee."

"Good luck with convincing." As he left the cafeteria to his room presumably.

"I'll beat him up for you if he says no." Oowada grins wanting violence.

"If ever he says no to me several times… ha." I laughed a bit.

"I suggest we should leave him alone, let him do what he wants. It would be the same as if he were to be dead."

"Don't you dare!" Fukawa points at me again.

"Dare to do what? Kill him? That would go against my mindset of protecting."

"I have my eye on you… Lay a finger on him in you will get it."

"Ok."

And then after all that, I went to my room to get some early rest to wake up a bit earlier for tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Shiki's Room**

**- 5:00 p.m.**

**- Wednesday**

* * *

There's really nothing to do but read the book I have brought along from the library. Hope's Peak really knows how to get any book from anywhere. So to summarize the day for me, we have executed Hifumi for his murder of Hagakure, made our explorations at the second floor with significant information at the very least, managed to lessen the temper of Oowada which is my favorite plus, found more books to read to improve my powers and I still have a small hatred for the heir. If he says that he wants to win, then he will go have to kill someone but I can't let the innocent perish. I will keep an eye on his tracks and the people he contacts by.

Anyway, it's time for me to get some sleep. I really, really got nothing to do. I closed the lights and tugged myself to sleep, I don't want to hear the night-time announcement before I go to bed. Hmm.

* * *

**DAY 3: END**

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

**DAY 4: START?**

* * *

I had a weird feeling to get up in the middle of the night, since the Night Time rule is no longer under Monokuma's enforcement, I guess it's fine. So that means I'm breaking Celes' rule, so meaningless.

…

Going to the second floor for some reason.

…

Why am I in the classroom? Nothing special about it here.

…

What are these...

…

Huh?

…

A person in a rocket.

…

Could it be the next person's execution?

…

Skeleton parts.

…

Monokuma again.

…

This is not right.

…

It happened.

Someone lunged into me and began to strangle me from behind. Coughing and choking for help, I couldn't move my arms. Who is this person? I need to shove them on the chest with my elbow.

…

POW!

…

Catching my breath while coughing, I looked up slowly on who this killer might be?

…

Is it Togami with his victory rant?

…

…

…

No.

…

…

…

It can't be.

…

…

…

Oowada!? What the!?

SURVIVORS: 14

* * *

**Oowada is trying to kill Shiki even after the bro talk and stuff? What is going on?**

**Leave a review about the free-time event, the exploration and the sudden attack!**

**It will come in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 2B: Forgiveness

**Flashfire912 – Oh, there is an explanation for his behavior. But you will be surprised for what it really is.**

**AkorinKokoro – Yeah, secrets can drive you mad. Oh, Oowada.**

**SendokaiZak- I'll already PM'ed you. Hehe. We will see.**

**For those who don't know the message, there will be a sequel AND a prequel of the story. Like always, it will be released when this one is fully complete which is months. It will come in eventually. ^_^**

* * *

Let's relate distrust to a venus fly trap.

Or even a backstabbing bitch.

Looks can kill you inside and the outside.

You fall for their tricks until the final straw.

And then snap goes your neck, your dead.

Trust is hard to gain in a nutshell.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**- Classroom-2A**

**- 4:00 a.m.**

**- Thursday**

* * *

"Oowada! What has gotten to your thick skull? You considered me a bro and now you're trying to kill me!? Stop being a murderer!" I exclaimed to him.

He wasn't responding to my fierce complaint.

My thoughts say that this can't be real, maybe this is a dream. Yeah. A dream. Wake up. Wake up.

…

…

…

This is real. I can't deny this sudden turn of violence. I have to knock him back to his sense of proper morality. Putting myself back into position, I did not hesitate to run into my room considering it was the only safe area to enter. A plan goes impromptu at this time. Ring all the doorbells to call them out so everyone can see how vigorously violent he was? Or knock him out with my fists. Option 1 or Option 2…

…

He can break my door if he wanted to. He can continue to strangle me on. Screw it all. Option 1 it is then.

This is my life I'm caring for now! I ran my way downstairs to make it to the dormitory hallways, that is until I accidentally tripped on the last stair step which resulted to having my entire body fall flat, leaving the most painful area on my nose and forehead. It really hurts. Turning my body clockwise to the front, I see Oowada at the other end of the top stairs walking towards me to choke. Crawling my body to stand, he grabs me again, slamming me to the floor and tightens my throat. I couldn't get a good aim to kick him in. One attack I can at least do is to claw his face like a cat, it would lessen the grip and I can shove him in the stomach once more. I did as such and ran my way to all their rooms. One by one I rapidly tapped all of the buzzers to let them see what's going on.

The first ones to leave their rooms are Maizono, Naegi, and Kirigiri. They all rushed to me because of their sights of my wounded state.

"Oh my God Shiki! What happened?!" Maizono pleaded in shock.

"That happened!" I answered pointing to Oowada who looks bloodthirsty and ready to pounce.

"Snap out of it!" Naegi shouted.

"…" the biker wasn't responding at him.

"Talking would result to nothing at this rate. We should make a run for it." Kirigiri strategizes while giving me a helping hand to get up.

"Another interrogation would be nice?" I said.

"Not until we drive him unconscious." Naegi said as we go into my room and slammed it shut.

While Maizono was bringing me to my bed, I can still hear the continuous banging at my front door. I had a feeling that it might break sooner or later. I was expecting at least Sakura to be one of the people to notice but…

"So what do we do from here? We can't let him break his door and kill us!" the idol asks.

"We can't kill him either. We will be executed if we try that."

"Oh someone help us!"

Bit by bit, my door will begin to crumble because of Oowada's strength. We were getting scared of what the biker might do to us, does he even know his ending if he murders one of us or better yet all four? No.. Why is he like this? Was it something I said?

…

…

But something strange after that, it was silence. My door seems to look a little damaged from all the effort he tried to pull. Did he stop? Is he back to normal? Tell me a miracle occurred. We were all looking at each other with faces of confusion and continuing fright, signifying on who should open the door. Exchanging no's and complaints of the same kind, Kirigiri decided to take the stand. Slowly as she crept to my door only to be a little gasped by the voice of someone who said that it was all in the clear. Kirigiri who quickly reinstated her calmness opened the door to see…

Sakura with a face-down Oowada on the floor.

…

Nothing happened after that, except for Maizono and Naegi who were not that loudly screaming at my room.

"It is alright everyone, I simply pinned him down to avoid any further injuries. He will be waking up eventually." Sakura informed.

"I give you my huge thanks for saving us." I bowed to my sincerity.

"You are greatly injured Shiki, could this mean…"

"Yeah, he tried to take my life…"

"So, what about him?" Maizono after gaining composure.

"Like Shiki said, we shall put another interrogation right now and tie him up unlike last time. He's in ultimate aggression based from Shiki's bruises."

"But what can we use to tie him up with? I'm going to find a rope or some sort in the storage room." Naegi told them.

"Let's get going."

Still able to walk at a slow pace, me and Naegi decided to go to the storage room to find a rope strong enough for Oowada to not handle. This will be by chance since it is only used for props or for disaster awareness purposes. One at a time, we searched and searched quickly before Oowada will go gorilla.

…

Finally got one. Since it was large and abundant, we literally just dragged it to the classroom.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Classroom-1A**

**- 4:00 a.m.**

**- Thursday**

* * *

When I entered the classroom, I saw Sakura carry Oowada's temporarily limp body onto a chair and called for help with the rope.

"Let's tie him on all four legs so he can't struggle. Tighten each part as much as you can." Sakura called.

Much to our agreement, we started to tie them all at once putting 100% of our strength just to fully restrain him of his upcoming struggles. Completing this task, we sat on some of the chairs while Maizono volunteered to go to the infirmary to bring me medical supplies.

"Shiki, can you explain all of this?" Kirigiri says.

"Just don't put Togami, Celes and Fukawa onto the story-telling. You know how they are."

I grabbed for a chair and sat on it to begin the timeline of events starting off with a cough.

"I woke up in the middle of the night an hour earlier to my freewill. I went upstairs to one of the classrooms because I had a sudden thought about the past. Surely you would know that psychics can predict only the future but this is true. Maybe I was recovering a memory of some sort, I remember what I saw in that classroom."

"There was this person who was tied unto a chair blindfolded and a giant rocket behind him. After that, the rocket was upside down revealing that the person inside was incinerated to bones. I had to strangely infer that it could be one of Monokuma's executions. Moreover, I saw something else. Screaming, crying for help, something about the outside area I think. I'm pretty sure about the first one but the second isn't that clear. And then Oowada started to strangle me out of the open for a reason I cannot tell of."

"Get this, we started to talk at the sauna room yesterday and he was going all emotional on his brother and thanked me for being a hero or something between those parts. I did not perform any social insult of any kind, believe me on that one."

"Maybe he made a mistake on what he wanted to see?" Naegi asks when coincidentally, Maizono returned with a medical kit on her two hands. She opened it and began to unwrap the bandages to have it cover my scars. A little pain I left but enduring.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was dark since it was during Night Time so maybe Oowada had mistaken you for someone else like Togami or Ishimaru."

"But why did he continue to strangle me the second time, he should have noticed then who he really was targeting."

"I really don't understand the fast change of erratic behavior. It doesn't make sense to me. What could have triggered that impulse?"

"Monokuma wanted someone to kill because he was bored?"

"I wouldn't go that far but thank you for your contribution!" the bear appeared as part of his antics.

"Would you stop that?" Maizono seems annoyed.

"So you didn't give him a drug or something like that?" I asked.

"Nope, he did it all by himself, by his freewill. I am a bear of my word." Monokuma answered.

"Speaking of which, go to sleep you bastards! It's 4:20 in the morning and I haven't announced morning time."

"How can we sleep with a madman on a chair? What do you expect us to do? Leave him unto your hands?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course not!" I shouted.

"Then I want to have no part of your situation, beary atrocious. You should have killed him then and done!" Monokuma leaves again with annoyance.

"Anyway, whether you want to call the others is by your choice. I just want to get this over with him." They all nodded on my decision and made the preparations. Maizono and Naegi went to call the rest, Kirigiri and Sakura took guard of the tied-up biker while I continued to sit down.

…

…

I'm really bummed.

…

…

Maizono and Naegi arrived back at the classroom along with Ishimaru, Fujisaki, Junko, Leon and Asahina. The last three had no bother to be with us. I don't care either way. We all gathered our seats in a circular position, the same way we interrogated Hagakure with his acts. Now, we question him with his murder attempt of me.

Oowada regained consciousness after an hour or so, looking from his left and then from the right, his reaction grew in an elevated surprise.

"T-the fuck am I in a chair!?" struggling his way free but to no avail.

"Shiki? What's going on? Can you let me out?" toning his voice down since it's me he's talking to.

"Not until you can explain this." As I revealed my bandage-covered wounds and the giant hand marks on my entire neck, he had a frightened expression on his eyes only. I think he realized what he had done, shaking a little on his chair gradually not resisting the force of the ropes.

"…" He was quiet.

"Aren't you going to tell me? Why did you try to kill me?" I shouted at him.

"…"

"I'll say it alright?" Oowada sighs after that.

"I'm really jealous of you. I mean it. Since you already knew what happened to my brother because of your talent, you taught me how to act strong after tragedies like the our losses. But you know what? I still couldn't move on."

"I don't get your… philosophy after sudden deaths and because of mixed chaos that fucked me up, I was losing control of my sanity! I was going mad and wanted to beat up someone!"

"And why choose me?" I asked.

"Because you can do it and I can't! It's… it's…"

"IT'S UNFAIR!"

"I'M BETTER THAN YOU!"

"GGGHHHGH!"

"I'M BETTER THAN MY BROTHER!"

"GRRHHR!

"I'M BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU!"

Oowada is now shaking the chair in an attempt to kill once again, scaring everyone to back out. Fujisaki was holding to Junko since she was closest to her, Junko was aware of this and just patted her shoulder. Sakura was ready to counter his moves if the opportunity arrives, I was just standing there staring...

Maybe that accident was too much for him to handle..

"Stop."

He was still trying to break free.

"Sigh..."

I guess there's Option 2.

Forgive me. I don't know if this will even work.

I braced myself to do this.

...

*punch*

What I did was something I shouldn't do to a friend but at his current state of mind, talking and shaking him is a weak method so I delivered a quick blow to the face leaving a spur of blood spilling on the floor, the people around me were in shock once again. This situation reminded me of the incident with Junko, who was repellent to our words and the rules. This situation is a little bit different.

"…"

"I really had no choice."

"Get over yourself!"

That's what I said.

"…"

"I'm..."

"..."

"sorry."

Tears flowed through his eyes and cried. The rest of us who were seemed to understand what he meant. Leon was more bummed than he ever was. I understood his line of thought and I have to confirm that Oowada's brother meant so much to him and because of not being able to sweep it away, insanity took over. I took a chair and sat face to face to tell him a few things and repeat some of my advice.

"It's really hard to move on considering that he was the special of all specials but in this case, you have us now. Please understand that."

"Next, remember what I told you back at the sauna room. It's the best way if you want to be happy. Your gang wouldn't like it if you decided to kill the rest of us here.

"And lastly, people deserve a second chance in their lives and that includes you."

I untangled each rope to free him from the grasps of the ropes. As the last one was ridden of, he hugged me in an instant just like the same scenario at the steamers. Crying more than he should have, I patted him in the back while I accepted his bear hug. This was..a good change and a lesson to all of us that we can be forgiven because we are good people. Advice is one of the many things a person can give, it can make a difference. Asahina, Fujisaki and Maizono were crying like they were watching a soap opera or something.

"It's okay guys! He's cool, he won't go mad. But I will need to keep an eye on you though. Sakura, watch his movements and constrain him if necessary." I said while Sakura agrees to her role.

"Let's go back to bed everyone, I'll see you all in breakfast session. Who's in charge by the way?"

"It's Fujisaki and my turn to cook actually." Leon said to me.

"Can Fujisaki even cook?" Junko retorts.

"Uhmm… only the easy ones. Sorry."

"Ok then. Haha." I smiled.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Shiki's Room**

**- 7:00 a.m.**

**- Thursday**

* * *

**DAY 4: START**

* * *

_Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up!_

_Let's all strive to do our best today!_

* * *

I didn't get enough sleep.

…

Someone knocked on my door and I know who it is. Approaching the door, Oowada was in front of me and gave me one of those bro hugs as what all the members in his gang do.

"Rise and shine bro! Let's go to the caf to get some grub!"

"Can you at least let me get washed up?"

"Oh. sure thing. Sorry." he chuckled.

"Come in into my room and lie down a bit." I suggested to which he agreed immediately.

As I got rid of my vest and sweater, I took a towel with me and did my bath as always. I had to make sure he will not barge in like a prankster does. Monokuma said that the bathroom door of the boys have no lock so I hope to myself he wouldn't do it.

…

Moments later, I was finished and saw Oowada sleeping on my bed, assuming he didn't get enough rest just like me. Well, that's a repetition.

…

After getting dressed, I woke him up so we can go to the cafeteria just like he wanted me to do.

"Did you really get some sleep?" I asked.

"Nngg.. No." he said.

"I'm having nightmares because of what I've done... Damn."

"Try to think about good things, a positive flow of thoughts can soothe the nerves. I know that when something significantly bad happens, take the positive side."

"...Ok."

"Can you drink coffee?"

"Shiki, I can drink and eat anything!"

"Are you sure?"

"As long as it's delicious yeah!" he determinedly answered.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Cafeteria**

**- 7:20 a.m.**

**- Thursday**

* * *

We both went in and nobody was there, except for Fujisaki and Leon who were making breakfast for us. Thinking about it just increases my desire to eat more. Gluttony. We both sat at our respective places and Oowada waited for the food. Should I help Fujisaki and Leon to quicken the preparation time?

…

Wait, maybe I can get my book entitled, "Mentality at its Finest" a book which talks about the human mind and certain psychological topics. I'm trying to detail through a section for people with special psychic abilities, yours truly. It's something to kill time.

…

Finally got back and I will begin reading this section with focus. Here is what I am reading right now:

This must be some of the prominent SHSL students who have made great changes.

* * *

**Jackie Way (19) – SHSL Therapist**

Doctors… that's a first for everybody.

_"Prominent for his determinable analysis on the human brain, Jackie has earned his title for identifying and curing many disorders involving the nervous system. He also has the ability to see many flaws of the person and turn them into advantageous traits resulting to recognition. His strict family wants him to aim for the highest and make a peace to the world, a pledge he undoubtedly devoted himself to."_

**Elizabeth Howards (18) – SHSL Speaker**

Politics? Uhmm..maybe it really focuses on the mainstream minds of society.

_"From being bullied for her true beliefs on politics and her allergy to erythromycin to being respected by all of the other communities, Elizabeth gained this title for SHSL Public Speaker. Her communal speeches for improving many aspects of the Dutch were recognized by the mayor and president. Unfortunately, she could not find any time for her personal needs and desires so she decided to lower her pacing of any political and social activity in schedule. By chance, some of her friends who are also in par with the same subject decided to support her to lessen the work times". _

**Shiki Takashi (17) – SHSL Psychic**

Hey, that's me in this section.

_"Shiki Takashi is known for being a hero to the innocent. How so? His psychic abilities such as the prediction of the future are what he depends on. Managing the usage of his powers, he saves many people from possible acts of death one example pertaining to a supposed car accident at his school. Examined by doctors, his powers can grow expanse and stronger noting that he can read minds of certain people through physical contact but doing so can increase the chances of headaches and sharp pains on his head. Shiki continues his role of using his skills for the lives of the people."_

…

If only I could save Hagakure and Hifumi. Sigh…

Next up is…

**Alexandria Ramones (16) - SHSL Literary Poet**

_"As an orphan in one part of Spain, her poets back in her country are full of emotion that everyone catches her intended message. Now adopted by a wealthy family, Alexandria's published works are now in the eyes of the entire world moreover all of her poems are featured in several storybooks. She keeps up with her title while doing her hobbies such as playing tennis and performing drama. She once posted on her social media account that she will be available for tutoring other poets to be on the same level as her."_

**Sayaka Maizono (17) – SHSL Idol**

Maizono is here too? She on J-pop culture, why would she-

Ohh… yeah. I get it. Minds. Music. I guess it works.

_"Inspired by those she watches on television, Maizono worked her way to becoming one of the most popular idols of all Japan. Her stunning appearance in both on and off stage flutters the audience with joy and delight. One of her songs about her life story serves as an upstart to those who want to aspire their dreams and achieve it in the future. Her image also brightens up all children of her many appearances in variety shows and commercials."_

* * *

Skipping to the section about telepathy and foresight.

…

One method on mental skill enhancement is to meditate for long periods of time. So I'm staying in a stable state for a few hours just for that? Fine. As long as I am in my room, I won't be an easy target to future killers.

…

Extend your capacity on the usage of the abilities you possess. Push it in a gradual pace to prevent any casualties to the brain. First time with Asahina, pacing was really bad. I need to improve on that.

…

Obtain information related to your thinking. The more you can gather, chances of predicting the right event will occur. So I need to continue my searches, in and out.

…

That's about the end of that.

Now the term "nothing" in my activity list no longer exists. Loopholes, strategies, distractions, everything you can possibly do besides murder. Teamwork and trust are the only things I need to greatly observe on the others. Motive or not, anything can happen.

That's the end of the useful information I obtained, I will return this book back at the library sooner or later.

Junko arrived with a neutral yet less angered look at me. She really wasn't angry at me but I'm getting a negative feeling from her, and it's not pretty. Strawberry blonde hair is something I can keep staring besides her rage face. To think that her hair would grow in a certain length just to create those wavy twin tails. Wow, I have a thing about style! Speak up for the vest and sweater uniform every day. She took her seat and just behaved for her breakfast, not in a mood to talk unlike the days before.

Where are the others? Sigh... Isn't Ishimaru supposed to be here as he should be early every single meeting?

Sigh.. nothing to do..

Ok then, let's meditate. Maybe I can predict more with ease if I do so. I closed my eyes, gestured myself into self-contemplation and brought myself to inner peace.

It was pitch-black.

Then there was a spotlight with a locket on the ground. It was color gold and heart-shaped. It shone and glittered greatly that I might be a little tempted by its beauty. Isn't that a locket I had with that same girl at the tree? I will assume that this memory is legit hence the familiarity of her and the locket. I stepped towards the lone brightness and on doing so, the area inverted to eternal white. The atmosphere is still blank for my needs, I need better ambience.

I will imagine a meadow... full of uniquely-shaped clouds.

The area now transformed to what I mentioned, flowers blooming white, the semi-strong wind flowing to my skin. The right kind of cold and hot at the same time. I like it.

One more thing...

Despair should be avoided.

...

I feel so calm right now.

The clouds look nice too. I'll shape them into me punching Monokuma.

...

Now it's Togami tripping into a giant pasta.

...

Haha! That's funny. I'll dismantle that robot in my imagination. Seriously though, let's feel the mind and improve my powers. Let's bring all the natural energy into the psyche.

...

This is so pleasant to the soul, focalizing without any troubles for the time being.

…

An earthquake? Cracks? Uh-oh. This is something I didn't want!

A black screen processed in a blink of an eye.

"e- up!"

"Hey! Get up!" Junko shouted with a snap from her finger directly at my face.

I went back to reality with a harassed reaction. You just had to disturb me in my meditation didn't you?

"What?" I said insultingly.

"Food's ready! Aren't you going to help Fujisaki?"

I stirred my view to Fujisaki carrying a big plate of cheese sandwiches and microwaveable-meals. I went up immediately and took the plate from her as an assistance call. These must be simply prepared but delicious, a basic beginner meal to start up a day like a kiddie meal. Leon was carrying a set of pitchers in different colors which are different flavors. I think he took the easy path huh?

"Leon, did you just make juice?"

"Hey, at least I made a lot for everyone. I'm no expert cook you know."

Naegi, Maizono, Sakura, Asahina and Ishimaru arrived next in their usual get-up mood. We traded our morning greetings and immediately ate the sandwiches and microwavables evenly amongst us, despite the absences of the others. If they ran out, then we can make some more, after all food is unlimited.

Asahina called us out for something fun. An activity I presume since we haven't got one but murders and sadness.

"Guys, you wanna have a swimming trip upstairs? A little dip in the water isn't so bad right?"

"When was the last time I swam? The closest I can relate to is a summer photoshoot for one of our albums back in May. Then I had another one in collaboration with Junko, she knows how to pose the right way. I'm jealous." Maizono said to herself.

"Oh, stop complimenting me Maizono! I'll teach you the right poses in the right situations if I got the time." Junko replied in return.

"Better than doing nothing is it?" Oowada accepted the invitation.

"Let's have it later, we should digest our meals and wait for at least 30 minutes to avoid stomach cramps." Sakura gave us a health reminder.

"So it's decided. Let's have a go at it." I said.

We all planned for the swimming party of a sort at 10:30 a.m. telling the other absent students that we will be taking a dip in the pool.

Time to take a dive later.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**- Library**

**- 8:00 a.m.**

**- Thursday**

* * *

Reading can be a lot of fun in the bookworm's perspective but what about such secrets that will amaze me. Are there things as such that are contained in the library? I hope this isn't like another normal school with books that only supply our subject requirements, probably 85% of the things I imagine will be located at this giant bookcase. The books that I want right now are the following: hamsters, casserole dishes, investigation and logic. My arguments at the last class trial was rough in a bad way. I should learn from Kirigiri's footsteps because of her proper response and sharp wits at saying the right words. My debating was a little… basic. I'll improving my logic skill along with my mental abilities. I should be busy all the time without wasted efforts, just how it should be in plan of preventing murders and escaping the hellhouse.

Previous predictions about the bathroom and the nightmarish terror is something I can solve right now. The only reason I can give is that this person and I will meet that certain fate in the far future. I am very confident that it is not a false prophecy on my facts on foresight...

Changing subjects, who is the controller of Monokuma anyway? Must be someone who sabotaged the school and was brave enough to start a bloodbath. Is it Genocider Syo, the unidentified killer with such a sadistic method for crucifying their victims? Aren't they scissors? I hope there are documents pertaining to this crazed one somewhere.

I looked around the library to see any cases of Genocider Syo for around 10 minutes.

…

Nothing.

Disappointing. I was really curious to have a good look on the profile and cases. If I remember much, this was too confidential to have it revealed to anyone, even officers of high profession. I read a little bit of it at one website during my school days, the internet can be powerful.

Walking more to a barely-opened door, I went inside to see Togami grab a small set of documents about something. I wonder what it could be, so I decided to talk to him expecting some self-aggrandizing words from the ultimate heir. I'll ask him a few questions. I called him out to see if we can talk.

* * *

FREE TIME!

TOGAMI: "…"

SHIKI: (Coughing..)

SHIKI: (This is one hell of a dusty place.)

SHIKI: (He's stood up on the chair reaching for more documents.)

SHIKI: (He must be reading something important.)

TOGAMI: "Go away."

SHIKI: "You can't make me."

TOGAMI: "…"

TOGAMI: "You really are a pain."

SHIKI: "I'll only become a pain to you if you don't become nice."

TOGAMI: "Me? Nice? To you? Don't make me laugh."

TOGAMI: "I'll never stoop to a level of you mediocre peasants."

SHIKI: "Please, we are in a cage. Your 'powers' mean nothing."

SHIKI: "You are in a social level in which everyone dislikes you for your cold-hearted attitude."

SHIKI: "My psychic abilities and attitude say otherwise. Haha."

SHIKI: "I can process and develop further through my thoughts but you can't."

TOGAMI: "Remember what Fukawa asked you? Some of your recent premonitions are to be false."

SHIKI: "I object to that Togami, clearly you haven't gotten the slightest idea about the particularities of psychical knowledge."

SHIKI: "I am of confidence that these foresight are to happen hereafter."

SHIKI: "Remember, this is a gift I've continued to cherish throughout my years."

TOGAMI: "I have taken a small curiosity on the area of unique wits, you included."

TOGAMI: "It is without a doubt a rarity to obtain such extrasensory acquirement from birth."

TOGAMI: "Upon meeting you personally, I have lost my attraction since your position in society is the same as every human."

TOGAMI: "Eldritch nuisance."

SHIKI: "Calling me names won't do you any good."

SHIKI: "I can beat you up if I have to. I bet the entire world would shame you for not able to fight back."

TOGAMI: "Are you suggesting a murder at this case?"

SHIKI: "If I were to be motivated enough to kill, it would be you. I wouldn't mind getting executed though. Because the group would have lesser problems to go with."

TOGAMI: "You consider me a problem? Aren't you counted?"

SHIKI: "To some people yes, some no. If you and me were to be dead, we have Kirigiri, Celes and Naegi as I made my observations towards their logical behavior."

SHIKI: "They have a few flaws but they get the job done."

SHIKI: "Before I may possibly die, I would do everything in my disposal to help my friends."

SHIKI: "In your case, you are one giant problem in terms of annoyance and verbal upheaval."

TOGAMI: "So kill me then, right here, right now."

SHIKI: "Whatever happened to winning this game? Don't think I've forgotten everyone's words."

TOGAMI: "…"

TOGAMI: "You wouldn't."

SHIKI: "Oh, I would."

SHIKI: (I crept closer to him to "kill" him off. This is going to be a funny act.)

SHIKI: (I'm not going to really kill him. He's a human being. I will just play a scare on him.)

SHIKI: (I shaked his chair off strongly to have him fall off. He was aware of my actions so he fought back by performing a kick on the face.)

SHIKI: (Since I took my distance before I played with the seat, I managed to take finesse of avoiding the attack.)

SHIKI: (Then I finally pulled the chair off and he really did take the hit full-on. I would assume the damage caused is non-fatal.)

SHIKI: (I grabbed a book and will be performing the final finish.)

SHIKI: "Goodbye!"

SHIKI: (He's afraid to die. Definitely.)

SHIKI: "…"

TOGAMI: "…"

SHIKI: "Hahaha!"

SHIKI: "Oh God! This is so hilarious!"

TOGAMI: "H-huh?"

SHIKI: "The look on your face! Hahaha!"

TOGAMI: "You little..."

SHIKI: "Ahem.."

SHIKI: "Alright that's enough. I'm going to be sincere now."

SHIKI: "Let me help you up, sorry about that."

TOGAMI: "Get away from me you scum!"

SHIKI: "…"

TOGAMI: "You deserve nothing but execution."

TOGAMI: "You will regret for what you have done Shiki."

SHIKI: "Don't be a sourpuss, I was just trying to scare you. Stand high SHSL Scion!"

TOGAMI: "Never speak to me again."

SHIKI: "I won't obey."

SHIKI: (He stormed out of the room. Oops.)

SHIKI: (But something made him cringe. He was touching his back.)

SHIKI: (Must be the hit at the back.)

TOGAMI: "Ggh.."

SHIKI: "Enough with the act Togami."

TOGAMI: "Does this look like an act to you?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Yes."

TOGAMI: "I cannot measure my hatred towards you right now. I will give you permanent exile."

SHIKI: "Sigh.. fine. Let's go to the infirmary to get you patched up."

TOGAMI: "I don't need your help, you waste of space."

SHIKI: (Snap.)

SHIKI: "Waste of space? I see."

SHIKI: "Bye."

SHIKI: (Leaving the room, I grab hold of the doorknob so he wouldn't open the door, if he can though.)

TOGAMI: "…"

SHIKI: (He's trying to get out.)

SHIKI: "Well? Fukawa's not here you know, in fact I am the only one who's currently in the library. No one will save you."

SHIKI: (He's done.)

SHIKI: (I distanced myself from in case of the following possibility: He will knock me out and probably kill me.)

TOGAMI: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

TOGAMI: "Well, take me to the recovery room this instant."

SHIKI: (I smiled and helped him out.)

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Infirmary**

**- 8:45 a.m.**

**- Thursday**

* * *

SHIKI: (I had him lay down on the bed so he can recover.)

SHIKI: "Oh, and… I won't tell anyone this happened.

SHIKI: "We never talked, we never met."

SHIKI: (Togami just stared at me and then away.)

SHIKI: "I'll take that as a yes."

SHIKI: "Now to get you pain relievers."

SHIKI: (While I gathered for the pills, I needed to ask him those questions.)

SHIKI: "Togami, if you would allow me to be in a position to ask you a question. Does your family collect every single medicine knowledgeable to man?"

TOGAMI: "Why is it you ask?"

SHIKI: "If there was an instant cure for your back then things would be quicker."

TOGAMI: "I leave my subordinates to do their medical tasks."

SHIKI: "I see. I can assume you never talk to them?"

TOGAMI: "I only talk to those of my level, which are a few."

TOGAMI: "Princesses, heirs, successful monarchs."

SHIKI: "You sure expect the highest of standards…"

TOGAMI: "Isn't it obvious?"

SHIKI: "Alright, alright. Anyway, here."

SHIKI: "I'll be on my way now."

SHIKI: "By the way, try to be nice."

TOGAMI: "…"

TOGAMI: "Hmph."

SHIKI: (Well, that's Togami.)

SHIKI: (He won't change.)

* * *

"Shiki, there you are." Monokuma called out. Now why would he need me at this time?

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"Follow me you bastard." he grabbed for my hand and dragged me somewhere.

…

…

…

"And bring along the sack of Monokuma coins."

"It's in my room. Let go of me so I can get it."

"Sigh… make it quick."

Now I have to make use of the coins in a machine like the one we saw when vote for a culprit. Is it another motive? I'll figure it out when we get there.

"Don't forget to fix my door by the way." I added.

Monokuma sighed...

* * *

DAY 4: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 14

* * *

**I really enjoyed making the free time of Togami, the snark off to becoming a scare prank. One question though? Is this how Togami would portray when he feels the fear of death? I really don't know so… yeah.**

**Review about the reconciliation with Oowada and the free time of Togami. Don't forget about the Monokuma coin scene at the end. (Was it a good cliffhanger? Probably not. Hahaha!)**

**We already have finished the free times of these two, so there will be a joint free time event at the swimming party. I will look into the reviews who's left. ^_^**

**Also, I apologize at the library scenario where Shiki is supposed to find the documents of Genocider Syo, I think it would be better if he were to read it in the later chapters. **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews guys!**


	11. Chapter 2C: Swimming

**Flashfire912 – Yes and no. Present system is in the story. It's not a sack of gold coins though.. Why is that?**

**AkorinKokoro – Remember what Monokuma said in chapter 8?**

** SendokaiZak- Thank you so much for the great compliment! I appreciate it. Oowada would suffer in a pit of rage upon failing to move forward with life. How unfortunate he is.**

**DarkMurcielago - Thinking about what you just said, I guess if this was a theatrical play, he would have been fit for the role of a bloody killer, only he needs to be very angry to do something like that.**

**hunterofcomedy - Thanks! Glad you like it so far.**

* * *

If you recall the famous parables in the book of good.

They all have one common trait in the end.

Forgiveness, chances, trust and hope.

Wait…

…

Yeah, that's right! Spread joy.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Shiki's Room**

**- 9:00 a.m.**

**- Thursday**

* * *

Coins… Monokuma told me to get the "sack of coins" in the bedroom… Since when did I have such a thing? I stopped walking to turn at the contraption with confusion. He had that emotion of impatience on the same level of Junko… shouldn't headmasters or anyone of that level learn to bare with anything the students consider? Sure they may be in charge of the entire facility simply because of their rank but the significance remains as is.

"Monokuma, what… sack of coins?"

"Sack? Ohh! No, the credit card I gave you!"

"Credit card… I remember."

"What made you think it was a bag of such?" as I neared my face to him.

"Is that really important?" Monokuma twitching.

I rose myself up and left him immediately just to get things over with his foolish activities. It better not be another trap, I don't want to be bait like what Hifumi had planned out. I entered my room and opened my end table drawer resulting to the found charge card. With that, I returned to him and handed him what we wanted. Even if I didn't accept his offer or invitation, he would still force me out with a punishment. What should I use the presumed golden coin card for? It's obviously not a ticket out of here. Shame.

"Monokuma, can I ask you something?"

"No." he replied monotonously as if he has heard enough from me.

So much for asking a lot of questions.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- School Store**

**- 9:09 a.m.**

**- Thursday**

* * *

I haven't checked this place before… was it those doors that were not available to us back at the first day? Anyway, this seems pretty spacious for a small room. Contradictory on the words ain't it? What caught my eye is that weird gumball-shaped machine containing random junk but usable souvenirs as Monokuma patted it repeatedly.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Guess, don't make me spell it out for you again. You're a psychic!"

"I'm guessing this contraption drops any of those items like a gumball-machine only it's these things. And it requires the use of my credit card? Don't you need coins or something like that?"

"Card… swipe." As the toy directly puts it. "Now good luck with it." Monokuma dashed off.

I looked at the mechanism again and thought of maybe using it to see more of its capabilities, more or so likely to see if this was worth my time. If not, then I'll get rid of the card and place it in the trash.

…

Is that a cassette tape? I want one. I swiped my card and pressed the button to see if I can get it.

…

No, I got a Project Zombie video-game instead. I don't even have a portable gaming system for this. Let's try again.

…

A Genius Author Fountain Pen. I have enough pens in my room. Maybe I need a little luck.

Luck.

…

Naegi. Good luck, ordinary student? I wonder if this luck thing is even existential, let's give it a shot. As I left the store by the door, I found Naegi just facing to the left almost touching his nose with my nose. This is good and bad luck at the same time for a start.

"Ahem… Naegi, can I ask for a little favor?"

"With what?" he says curiously.

"Your luck, use it."

"Ehh?" with confusion added to his thoughts.

"I need you to bring me an important item I saw back at the school store. Don't worry, it is available to us now after our first case. He gave me this credit card if you can recall back at the courtroom and its purpose has been found. Long story short, I want a tape recorder from that gumball-like machine."

"Think you can make the shot?" I asked to which I received a nod that says yes. I gave him my card and we returned to the machine once more. I think Naegi still finds all of this strange, not just the items inside but also the entire situation. I find it weird too but at least it's better than walking around, doing nothing and sleeping most of the time like a prisoner. He swiped my card to have that luck thing on the works.

…

Yes! I got the cassette tape!

"Thanks Naegi! I owe you one." I told him.

"You're welcome." He smiled as he returned my card and left already. Did he need to do something? Did I disturb him?

I tested the cassette tape to see if it was functional, it reminded me of that one time in school where I found a fancy recorder just like this one. After examining it, I found the record button and suddenly long trails of black film sprung out like a streamers launcher. I pressed the record button and it began to function normally. Relieved with not encountering the same event as before, I stopped it and replayed the same record to prove its genuineness. Monokuma wasn't just dumping out ordinary things in this inventory chute, these things are different from one another. I moved around to see what else I can get. I caught sight of a bag of oiltatoes and a giant bento box. Food in here? It will spoil! Wouldn't it be better if I could grab one in the kitchen? Edible items inside wouldn't make any sense on falling into anyone's hands unless they can purge the pain of food spoilage to poisoning. Ants will just squeeze in the metal entry and just contaminate the entire area. Urgghh..

I'll go get some more items.

Swipe, swipe, swipe.

…

Super Strategy Encyclopedia, Rose Whip and…

…

…

…

A Hand Bra.

What the hell.. Monokuma or rather Pedokuma, How did you get your hand on this? Maybe it's one of the students before the school closed down, a certified pervert. I'm leaving the hand bra here. I doubt anyone would want this.

…

Pedokuma. Bakakuma, Monokuma. Haha! Well, time to go!

…

*bump*

…

Ow! Again? I think Naegi gave me his leftover bad luck, if ever. Also, my stuff that I received from the random item giver fell. Getting back to stand, it was Leon.

"Dude, watch where you're going?" he shouted.

"Hey, it was just by chance. I didn't know you were going this way. Also, I was carrying my things so I could use your help." I answered while getting the rest of my things. Leon grabbed some of my stuff and I saw a surprised expression from him upon sight of the Project Zombie videogame.

"Can I have this? This is pretty sick!"

Someone like him would definitely enjoy violent games and related, I can handle some varieties except for certain ones that give you extreme goosebumps especially when played on the deep evening.

"Mmm.. Nah, why not." I replied while carrying the remaining three items seeing Leon take Project Zombie into his grasp.

"Oh! This is sweet" Leon exclaimed in joy.

"But you need a portable video game system for that though." I added.

"Don't worry about that, I have one in my room. Wanna join?"

"Well… since we are going to have a swimming party later, I guess I could play a few rounds."

We both went to his room for some virtual gaming sensation.

* * *

FREE TIME!

LEON: "My room is pretty cool don't you think?"

SHIKI: "Well, it is pretty cool."

SHIKI: (Punk-ish room, at least it isn't dirty unlike Hagakure's.)

SHIKI: "So let's play. I want to see how fun this game is."

LEON: "It's just loading Shiki, I'll plug in the controllers."

SHIKI: (I see him plug the two analogs and a red light is flashing on each one. This means that they are working.)

SHIKI: (He gave me one so I can start.)

LEON: "Don't worry Shiki, I may haven't watched the gameplay of this game but we'll see."

SHIKI: "Go easy on me? Well… I'm not that much of a gamer you know."

LEON: "It's better if we set it on hard difficulty."

SHIKI: "But…"

LEON: "Too late. Hahaha!"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (Screw it.)

SHIKI: (The game is starting.)

SHIKI: (This game can have a maximum of 4 players hence a zombie apocalypse plot and 4 survivors involved.)

SHIKI: (I knew hard mode was not a good idea!)

SHIKI: (Exploring around the first part of the wasteland, I was assaulted by a few zombies. They seem to be a little tough for regulars.)

SHIKI: (I really shouldn't be alone. Tag with the AIs.)

SHIKI: "I could use some help here you know."

LEON: "On it."

LEON: "…"

SHIKI: (Leon throws an acid goo that brings all zombies to be baited by open arms.)

*BANG*

LEON: "Nailed it."

SHIKI: "I'm going to need extra supplies for my SMG."

LEON: "We need to find a safe house! It's pretty far so use your melee weapon."

SHIKI: "I only have a kitchen pan as a weapon!"

LEON: "A weapon is a weapon so make the use of it!"

LEON: "Look out!"

SHIKI: "Crap."

*BANG*

*POK*

*BANG*

RAAAHH!

…

SHIKI: "Must they always come in groups? This is becoming a pain in the butt!"

LEON: "Oh no…"

SHIKI: "Is.. that a huge zombie charging at us?"

SHIKI: "At least the other two AIs are still alive and in support."

…

SHIKI: "Looks like it hit me first. Damn it!"

SHIKI: "First-aid kit…"

SHIKI: (He's chasing me.)

SHIKI: "Maybe later. I need to find a safe height distance."

SHIKI: "I found a ladder and climbed up really quick."

SHIKI: "Phew…"

SHIKI: (I see Leon and the other two get swarmed by another wave of zombies.)

SHIKI: (I aimed at the immobile area and threw a molotov. Landing a direct hit, fireflies go within my view.)

SHIKI: "Sorry!"

SHIKI: (I watch them burn, well except for the three who still manage to survive the blaze.)

LEON: "…"

SHIKI: "At least I killed most of them off. Besides, I see the safe house just ahead."

SHIKI: "We should go."

…

LEON: "Round one is already hard!"

SHIKI: (I told you hard mode wasn't the wisest choice.)

LEON: "He! But I think we had a lot of fun!"

SHIKI: "Yeah, I guess we did."

…

LEON: "Hey Shiki, can I tell you something?"

SHIKI: "Yes, what is it you want to tell me?"

LEON: "Do you think I would be better off as a musician?"

SHIKI: "Musician? The punk-rock variety? Yes. Anything else, no."

LEON: "Yeah, that's what I thought. I want to start off with a band! I know a few friends of mine who are guitarists!"

LEON: "When you find a way to escape, I'll be sure to write a wicked song dedicated to you."

SHIKI: "That's.. nice. Don't you like your sport? Baseball?"

SHIKI: "Isn't that why you are called the SHSL Baseballer for?"

LEON: "Hey! I hate baseball! Running around the dirty field over and over, practice with my teammates, and then my coach forced me to shave my head just for the sake of putting my cap on it? Totally unfair! Fuck!"

SHIKI: "That's something I haven't heard from someone."

LEON: "I don't like the game anymore because I keep doing the same thing. Heck, I don't even need to practice for the game."

LEON: "I just show up and I always a homerun every time! The fans love me!"

LEON: "Well, that's just one of the things I like about baseball. Also, don't forget about free items and stuff like that."

LEON: "I don't need to study since I aim for the sports scholarship. Sweet trip to the end of the road on school."

SHIKI: "You don't value your education?"

LEON: "Don't act like Ishimaru or any genius for the matter."

SHIKI: "Got that."

SHIKI: "So here's what I want to ask."

SHIKI: "If you would play in a band and have the entire world fall to your music what would you do?"

SHIKI: "Fans love you, more performances, it's everything you wanted."

LEON: "Well, I hook up with lots of ladies and get laid! What else?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (Oh dear.)

LEON: "Don't tell me you have no girlfriend?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "No."

LEON: "See?"

SHIKI: "No, it's different."

SHIKI: "As a SHSL Psychic, I was tested by psychologists because of their discoveries about me. I was a test subject."

SHIKI: "I know they weren't bad people, they were just so shocked as pioneers of psychology. At least they were nice and considerate to me by giving me a more gracious and peaceful area of study against bullies."

SHIKI: "At least I wasn't alone."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (I wasn't alone…)

SHIKI: (I really wasn't!)

SHIKI: (I recovered another memory in the past. I was with someone along the grassfields. Some of my friends, and then… her. The same girl from the locket.)

SHIKI: (She was laughing with me about jokes or something along the lines of comedy.)

SHIKI: (I returned to reality again.)

LEON: "..ey"

LEON: "Dude! Snap out of it!"

SHIKI: "Ahh.."

LEON: "Fantasy?"

SHIKI: "No.. just remembered something about my past."

LEON: "Are you amnesiac? I guess that mumbo-jumbo caused you to lose your memories."

SHIKI: "Nonsense! I never lost any of it! What's the big idea here?"

LEON: "Well, that's just a guess… Chillax."

SHIKI: "There's this girl I keep remembering… she seems so familiar but I can't remember her name."

LEON: "Maybe it's your future girlfriend?"

SHIKI: "Future? Past? This is the past!"

SHIKI: "The question about the relationship status with her is something I cannot discover."

SHIKI: "The name alone will give me a lot of clues."

LEON: "Special someone?"

SHIKI: "I would like to say yes."

SHIKI: "Anyway, it's been around 30 minutes so I should go."

SHIKI: "Oh and advice I can give you is that reach for something you really want to do. You are very devoted."

LEON: "You betcha! I'm gonna have a rock band! See you later at the swimming pool! I could use a swim and splash people."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Let's make the most of it."

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**- Male Changing Room**

**- 10:12 a.m.**

**- Thursday**

* * *

The party is about to start in just a few minutes, so I need to get myself swimming trunks. I looked into my locker in the changing room and scanned it using my ElectroID, appearing to contain a violet red tracksuit, a pair of swimming trunks and a headband blazed with red and white stripes. I was expecting a hue or shade of blue but this will have to do. Will it also be fit of my size? I don't want my suit to be torn starting from the part below my abdomen. That moment back in Physical Education class was so embarrassing! Great! More humiliation!

Anyway, I looked around to see a girl poster, several exercising machines and lockers.

Before getting a swim, I should exercise to stretch all your muscles and gradually relieve pain.

Jumping jacks. 20 times.

1

2

3

4

5

Then I stopped because Ishimaru went inside and was eager to begin the swimfest in his customs. He saw me exercising and I can tell that he would never say no to a warm-up before the fun. So he rushed to get dressed in swimwear as of what I thought.

"I'm guessing you want to join me?" I asked.

"Y-yes! We should be in physical shape!" he answered in a determining vigor while getting dressed.

He's more fit than me! I'm surprised! Maybe I should work out more even though I have partially rock-hard abs.

I continued my jumping jacks exercise, in swimsuit uniform so I can get used to the immersion of water on my skin later.

…

…

…

It has been 30 counts, 20 counts plus an extra 10. Jog to the swimming pool and wait for the others. Take a shower by the area provided and dive.

I brought along my gym bag while running out of the room being dragged along with Ishimaru doing the same thing.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**- Swimming Pool**

**- 10:24 a.m.**

**- Thursday**

* * *

I went to one of the bleachers and placed my gym bag there sequentially panting after having a track-and-field like experience. I'm no track runner but it sure feels like running around for how many laps! Cough.

I sat where I placed my bag and waited for the others, Ishimaru sat along with me looking forward to this playful experience, at least that's what I thought. I remained seated for a couple of minutes and I saw Maizono and Junko in their swimsuits. Yes, nice complexion and all that. Men are men. Appreciate beauty.

Next up was Leon, Oowada and Naegi who are up and ready for the jump in the pool. The first two without hesitation cannonballed onto the pool leaving sprinkles of water on the lucky student. Sporty.

Next up was Sakura and Asahina. The swimmer wore a whistle signifying that she is our lifeguard hence her recognition as the SHSL Swimmer. Sakura will be the secondary rescuer in case of emergencies.

It's already 10:30 and the people who have not arrived are Fujisaki, Celes, Kirigiri, Togami and Fukawa. I guess they rejected the invitation, but for Fujisaki though... the cheerful and cute type wouldn't say no to a hobby.

Asahina climbed on to the lifeguard chair and announced, "Alright! As your lifeguard, I don't want any bullying on this event. I will observe all of you to help you guys out in times of need. Sakura here will be joining you. Have fun guys!"

The noise of the whistle echoed.

Time to swim!

I exited the bleachers and stepped unto the waters and accelerated straightforwardly. Cold water! Brr!

Maybe I should have gotten my goggles. I rose up to gather some air as part of swimming morals and I gathered sight of the following: Leon and Naegi splashing each other with water, Junko and Maizono who were chatting about swimsuits presuming the continuation of the said topic a few hours back, Oowada and Ishimaru who were having a swim-off, Asahina just sitting there, Sakura who is doing her job and then I point to Fujisaki who is in her swimsuit. She didn't say no! Very happy to see her with us.

"Fujisaki! Over here!" I called her as I lifted myself to take a seat alongside the other two chit-chatters.

"..So that confidence will give you like.. the bravery to be a hot swimsuit model." Junko told her while playing the water with her feet.

"I guess I'll volunteer to become a swimsuit model again by the clothing stores. Haha!" Maizono replied back.

"Not until we collaborate! We'll get more people to look at us on posters!"

"Hahaha!"

"Umm… Hello." The programmer sat next to me and Junko looking for someone to hang out for a while.

"Fujisaki, how are you today?" I ask.

"Ahh.. I'm doing very well."

"Don't you want to go for a swim?" Junko tapping the water in the same manner.

"Ehehe.. I'm not that much of a swimmer but I can swim.. But I can say that this is fun enough for me." Fujisaki said.

"I sure miss Hagakure and Hifumi though, even though I have difficulty in warming up to them."

"What do you mean warming up to those two?" Maizono questions the hacker.

"I-I mean… becoming close friends." Giggling a little from that statement.

So the four of us continued to chat about friendship, modeling and swimming experiences. It was a good joint chat while looking at Oowada, Ishimaru, Leon and Naegi who are having a competitive swimming race with Asahina as your usual referee and Sakura who stood up beside the lifeguard stand as her assistant observer. I enjoy watching them too, since the participants are really good swimmers taking note of Oowada with that muscle build. Since I am his bro, I should cheer him on to give him courage and manpower to win. The other three girls joined me but cheered for the others, Naegi now as their votes. I feel so contented to have a lively atmosphere with everyone who really wants to have fun be here talking, swimming, cheering with a mix of comical sensation by Leon and Oowada. I just wish the rest of them would try to get off some steam with a little opportunity of the water playgrounds. You can't be serious forever. Enjoy the single bit of time in everything.

*poot*

The whistle goes out! The winner is…

…

…

…

Mondo Oowada! I cheered for victory and accidentally fell on the pool on that, comical ending but I went back and jumped on the pool ledges. Yeah! Go! You ruled the game!

…

Phew. That's it for today! Time to dry up and get some lunch. A good microwavable macaroni meal and some tater tots will do the trick. Oh and don't forget a pitcher of ice-cold orange juice. Balance the heat of high and low.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Cafeteria**

**- 12:29 p.m.**

**- Thursday**

* * *

After going for a swim you should take a shower to rinse yourself from swimming waters to the showers, getting dried up without one makes you feel soggy in the skin. By the time I finished doing so, I went out and prepared myself a quick food dish that should fill my stomach abundantly. In the kitchen I go with the desired packets of macaroni and potatoes, a pitcher of orange juice with ice cubes and a good straw. Setting the microwave settings to 1 minute at 300 degrees, I stood by and waited to see Celestia Ludenberg on approach looking parched. With that attire of hers and with no one else around but me, I would think that she will just eat about anything she avails herself to. She sees me and calls me out for a request, something I call her a lazy-wit.

"I am thirsty, Shiki. Please do make some milk-tea." She asks while softly tapping her throat as a mere sign of distress.

"Can't you make one yourself? You're all grown-up after all."

"My fear on stains on my dress… Please remember our past conversation when you ask me to participate in the culinary arts to which I deny." You really are forcing me to do your bidding aren't you?

"How about… I don't care." I replied waving my face once to the right as a sign of decline.

"…" I left her quiet.

"Celes, you said to yourself that you can adapt to this place that would mean you can do things by yourself. The world doesn't revolve around you, don't go assigning people as manservants. You are not a queen, well social aspect-wise."

"But I know nothing abo-"

"But nothing Celes. No." I need to make sure she should go independent 100%, in her case it is around… 65%.

"You really need to make sure you can take care of yourself. It's just milk tea."

Celes' eyelid twitched twice but remained her calm stature.

"Do it."

"No."

…

"JUST GET MY FUCKING MILK TEA YOU IDIOT!" she shouted very furiously shoving her metallic finger accessory in front of my face. It sure shocked me since her character is way out of it. Which reminded me of something… Haven't I heard of that kind of voice back when I slept in her room? She said something like she wanted to get out of here more than anyone else. I cannot make a mistake on that, guarantee. Anyway, I took a step back and replied back the same minus the bad words.

"MAKE ME!" I said then poking her forehead to push her slightly.

Her standing position wasn't normal, she has now transformed into a wretched drama queen who lost her limits on patience and anger. I'm guessing that she is really pushing me to surrender to her for her amusement in the near future. She grabbed for a sharp fork and walked towards me as a sign of threat.

"You're going to kill me just for milk tea? You're ridiculous." Me going backward and backward, that is until I accidentally tripped by a loose foot and involuntarily shoved a cup from the counter on my left side and…

…

It stained Celes' dress…

…

And there was vapor…

…

Was it something hot? Of course it is!

…

It didn't JUST stained it but it looks terribly deformed. She was screaming in pain as some of the liquid hit her skin as well, she now suffers steamed scars on her skin making her resemble a person who overdid the temperatures of the sauna. Remember, this was an ACCIDENT. I did not intend this to happen, I have to do something real quick like taking her to the infirmary.

Unfortunately, she ran away screaming from pain as if she was no longer in control of her actions, the injuries took over her conscience and went haywire. I told her to come back but it was very pointless.

…

It was an accident…

…

She's going to hate me.

…

Let's just get my meal and just forget about this event. Thoughts… Sigh…

Was this Celes, true personality? Someone's character who is totally the opposite of who she was… or maybe she has a two-sided persona that she should keep concealed to all but herself. I think she'll get over it in a few days. I injured not one but two people today: Togami with muscle pains on his exterior parts, back included and now Celes who suffered hot water wounds and a worn-down dress. She really likes that dress as it is fancy-looking. All I wanted to tell them is to be nice and learn independency as this is a survival world. You can't rely on others forever…

The entire day after that was just a dull moment. I ate my food, practiced my psychic abilities, read books about people at least, I was progressing but it wasn't enough. I need more than just this! Maybe I should investigate the second floor more deeply as the first search was done partially. Debriefing can be done at the sauna room only it has to be another person who has the same agenda as of I, and that I choose none other than Kyouko Kirigiri. A low profile is always the best way to go, I need a smart and perceptive person like her so we can do better.

Time to reinvestigate the second floor, except I'm starting off at the library again.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**- Library**

**- 2:49 p.m.**

**- Thursday**

* * *

Now that I am here at last, I finally get to find what I need to read, the murder cases of Genocider Syo. A mass serial killer who is still unidentified by the authorities. A case file should be around here somewhere. I need to take most of my time as I have nothing else to do.

…

No sign of it again! Hmmm…

…

How about that storage room where I met Togami at. Maybe it should do the trick.

I entered the dusty storage room again in addition to fluttering dust at the eyes, huge coughs from the inhaling of specks and the nose itchiness. Seeing as this is where the excess books get dumped at, I began small and ignored books as the portfolio I need is assumed to be thin and black or what not. It took me around approximately 8 minutes to finally snatch her profile, after climbing on one of the bookcases using the ladder.

Now let's see what we got here.

…

Oh God..

This is something extreme… crucified with… scissors?! Sadistic and gory!

…

Bloodstain fever…

I flipped the page to see more data on Genocider Syo. It says that there might be a small chance that this person suffers from Dissiociative Identity Disorder, meaning that they can have more than one personality.. Celes might be one but won't her dress be dirtied as a result of her gruesome acts? Or maybe a disguise to hide her identity for obvious purposes. That's all I can find about this woman right here. I exited the library to see what else is there to explore, there's no need for the changing rooms and the swimming pool because of the past fun time, the classrooms pertaining no significance whatsoever and finally the bathrooms… I don't even bother.

…

"Shiki! I finally did it!" Fujisaki running towards me in joy.

"You did what?" I ask.

"Just follow me into the changing room." I followed her to see what this is.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Changing Room**

**- 3:00 p.m.**

**- Thursday**

* * *

What was this thing she wanted me to see? I'm talking about Fujisaki here, and I assure to myself that this is a serious matter on life.

She opened the locker with a key and what I see is a laptop. I've seen one of those at the library when Togami was trying to operate it leading to his failure. She operated the laptop, turned it to my direction and I could see a green-shaded 3D background sequence with… Fujisaki's face on it. It seems to have a life on its own as it looks at me with a smile.

"Welcome back Master!" the program responded.

"Now this is what I call the future. Is this what you wanted to show me?" glaring at that program.

"Yes! This is my AI system called Alter Ego. I called it Alter Ego because it represents the other me who is strong and dedicated. I have learnt all these things from the incident between you and Oowada which is a great opportunity for me to think about myself. I still distanced away from him though for he might end up crazy again.. Sigh.."

"I guess this is all I can do now…" she sniffled on tears already.

"H-hey.." I hugged her for a few seconds.

"This… is a really excellent part of solving the school mysteries! Good job!"

"Th-thank you.."

"So what else do you need to tell me about this AI?"

"W-well, what it is doing right now is decrypting all the data on this hard disk and according to my creation each file is heavily encrypted assuming that this confidential information is something kept away from everyone except the Hope's Peak Committee and high-grounded officials. Secrets are one thing too but… that's just a guess."

"It's going to take a while to finish the obtainment so we should just be patient enough for it to finish."

"Hold on a second Fujisaki… what if the mastermind finds out? Won't they destroy it?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I have installed a secret hidden countermeasure for your situation. Thanks to the web camera emplaced on this laptop, Alter Ego can manage a surveillance in her vision 24/7 as long as she is active. Upon finding anyone mysterious, I assigned it to shout "Help me!" in its maximum volume."

"Hmmm…" I thought of what she said and suggested some more additions.

"Shiki?"

"I think that only a few selected people who would keep their word on hiding Alter Ego deserve this. So, to start off… I want you to add in a special password composed of 3 names. You, me and Kirigiri. FUJSHIKYO. That's the password."

"All uppercase?"

"Yes please."

Fujisaki added the password feature only to be given access to the three of us, I don't want Monokuma to catch hold of the secret we made. I should probably call Kirigiri when the opportunity arrives… like when we meet by chance, I'll invite her to the changing room again and have a good talk then go serious.

"Also, make sure it doesn't respond to anyone other than the three of us. They might get suspicious about seeing the program itself. Invalidate all their supposed input if they try to slip their way in." I told her to add privacy.

"I'm going to bed now so I'm going to remind you to put it back in the locker, tell it to quiet down, lock it immediately and keep the key. You are the creator after all."

"Y-yes Shiki I will." She answered while doing what I told her to do.

"I told you that you were a big help! Thank you." I smiled before I left.

I heard a giggle from her halfway.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Shiki's Room**

**- 8:00 p.m.**

**- Thursday**

* * *

Okay so there were some ups and downs but at least we made a stepping stone to a plan. I should let Kirigiri do the strategizing since she is smarter than me. I think I can use my powers to telepath the rest so I can look at their thoughts, make theories and protect supposed targets. It is finally time to put my goal into action, for real!

But it's time to sleep now.

…

…

…

* * *

_Night Time begins now_

_This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm._

_The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it._

_Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..._

* * *

DAY 4: END

SURVIVORS: 14

* * *

**I wanted to add a part where Celes snaps so this chapter is another favorite of mine. **

**The next chapter will be about the motive. It has been three FTE chapters so this should do it.**

**Review about any of the following:**

**1.) Guess the victim and culprit.**

**2.) What is the motive?****.**

**3.) Do you like what happened to Celes even though it was an accident**

**4.) The scenario of Alter Ego and Fujisaki to Shiki.**

**5.) The swimming party event.**

**6.) Free-time with Leon. What game was he playing? I just want to know your answers.**

**7.) The random item machine with Naegi and Monokuma.**

**Reviews. See you on the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 2D: Wheel of Despair

**Flashfire912 – I left Left 4 Dead too. AKA Zoey and Ellis. No motives will be recycled. Oowada and Ishimaru's bromance or something will not be on the last part of the story and will be specifically detailed on the investigation and class trial.**

**AkorinKokoro – Yes, it's a credit card. Monokuma made it himself. Lol! I updated my profile. Thanks! And about Checkerbear? I like Shirobear more because of the bandages.**

**ShyJoker - It was an accident. Shiki blames nature.**

**Sendokai Zak - The motive is very flashy. Read it right here.**

**Nyphn Yerbark - Thank you! Celes might die so keep reading and wait for the next chapter. **

**Nightra - Spoiler answer on the reason why Shiki won't give Naegi the laptop or rather have him involved in the triad plan. The motive is right here. Guess if Shiki will have anything to do with it. I might put an idea out of it on the investigation**

* * *

Motives start off scribbled from a blank piece of paper

You go doodle about all the things which factors on a certain objective

This objective is quite obvious as much to think that it is monochromic

Let them despair upon their senses purged into the heart and mind

Tears, sweat and horror befall upon the affected

Pushed to their limits, insanity takes the stage.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Shiki's Room**

**- 7:00 a.m.**

**- Friday**

* * *

DAY 5: START

* * *

_Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up!_

_Let's all strive to do our best today!_

* * *

To do our best? More like let's all strive to kill one another today…

So let's start off with Alter Ego and Fujisaki… I need to keep them alive if we want to make our escape while preventing any deaths. What I witnessed yesterday was a mere excellent pillar on progress, something I wasn't expecting from a SHSL Programmer as thus, her efforts will not be in vain if her chances on survival will be in a negative brink, or to put it simply if she gets killed. I wouldn't imagine her being a murderer due to her innocence and cutesy personality but being a victim is a definite 85%.

Next, Celestia Ludenberg and milk tea. I have to say sorry because I caused that hot spill on her expensive dress… and her milky-white skin. Hold on! It's her fault in the first place. If she wasn't so forceful on getting her desires and accepted my advice, this wouldn't have happen. Apologize or not, she's hurt so I'll play my soft side and just understand her perspective.

Who else?

Kirigiri… I can put my trust on her since she is always serious about everything as she proved her many statements and solved the many questions at the last trial. Can she protect on her own though? I have no clue.

I should keep an eye on everyone else; I can't let down my guard.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Cafeteria**

**- 7:48 a.m.**

**- Friday**

* * *

While walking to my usual breakfast schedule, I want to think about the girl again. Is she a student here in Hope's Peak? There should be a profiled document around the academy somewhere but unfortunately such confidential files are to be kept at a private area. Oh well guess I-

…

_Shiki! Try to be more affectionate for once! Hihi!_

_C'mon fashionista girl, this is the SHSL Psychic you're talking about!_

_Quit it Jina, I get it._

_My point though…_

_…_

_-Bzzt-_

_Congratula-_

_Yey!_

_…_

_Why… -Bzzt- Shiki…_

_…_

_-Bzzt-_

_-Bzzt-_

_You really are a psychopath!_

_… _

_This isn't like you!_

_…_

_Found guilty._

_Executed._

_…_

_Gulp…_

_…_

_-Bzzt-_

_-Bzzt-_

_Burned._

_Poisoned._

_Beaten Up._

_Choked._

_Drowned._

_Mauled._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_YOUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD._

_YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED._

…

…

…

What the hell… is this another memory or another future prediction? This is all of a sudden frightening especially in the end. What's with the… I don't know anymore.

At least I should remember this for future reference.

Entering the cafeteria, I see Ishimaru and Maizono on their seats talking or rather arguing about something serious and the both of them are in a bitch fit.

"Stop insulting my idolmates! They are not misfits who waste their time entertaining for nothing, we cherish the moments with our fans and we love our job no matter how stressful it is!" Maizono said angrily.

"Putting significance and care on something you won't gain is against my societal perspective! We should all study, do political works and reside peacefully without such pop culture. I prefer classical music because of its soothing melodies unlike yours." Ishimaru replied in a polite but objective way.

"Then leave us alone and go to your own world. Why are you dragging yourself to us? We never asked you to do so!"

"Do you think it's that easy to avoid a widely known convention?"

"You are hard to understand… you aren't like a regular man. All you do is … forbid the good things we share."

"Labor is the only necessity to attain furnishings and such, anything else is not of my time including inappropriate music. It is not welcome in a school environment."

"Our music is fun and joyful! You are in no position to berate; you are merely a SHSL Prefect, as if anyone would like you."

"How dare yo-"

By coincidence Kirigiri, Oowada and Junko arrive at the scene with the same reaction as me when they see two people fight. Time to intervene, even though all I did was just stand there and listen to them.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?" Junko rampantly stormed between the two arguers.

"Ishimaru is saying bad things to me and my idolmates. He keeps blabbering on how pop music is both an ear breaker and an eyesore."

"Haa? He always has that perceptive in life about no fun and whatever. He's just one of the lame people even though he's a smartass." Junko shrugs alongside the pop starlet.

I went closer to Maizono just to end this argument.

"… Just leave him alone, he isn't worth your time."

It was quiet for a few seconds and she managed to calm down and sat down. She will now ignore Ishimaru about anything except for important announcements or such. Kirigiri did not say anything on the matter because she isn't the kind to converse or barge into mini-societal wastes of time. I just want to keep the peace, no physical casualties please especially the grudge to murder.

"By the way, who's in charge today?"

I went into the schedule tab of my ElectroID and checked on the monitorial tasks: Togami and Hifumi were supposedly in charge today. Assuming this, I doubt he would bound himself to such regulations and the other well… he's executed.

…

"Microwavables anyone? The easy way to get a meal." I asked.

No one spoke but thought of the entire scenario: Togami and Hifumi are inactive of their culinary positions and there is no way to get at least him to do it, but since they look hungry all should come into an agreement to my idea. They all did and thus I brought Oowada to help me choose some good microwavable meals.

A little steamy food that goes in the stomach should keep the nerves calm and serene… as long as you blow it first. Hehe. I'm not telling that to them. When I make jokes or something under the comedy category, it ends up bad no matter how much I try.

Into preparation of the drinks, I'll make a delicious mango pitcher with a little dose of sugar and cubes of ice so that the coldness will envelop the entire liquid in a matter of minutes, the colder the better.

…

…

34 minutes later.

…

…

"Food's ready again!" I called them out while bringing in a few pitchers of drinks and upon leaving the kitchen with Oowada, I see everyone else in their seats contented to see the food again. We all have to eat you know, that's just how people live. Eat. Eat. Eat.

I had nothing to say to Togami on the matter knowing what he will say will be of utter annoyance. As for Celes, I have to say… she really looked normal in a dermatological sense. Those stains she suffered in the previous day were removed but for the ones directly on the skin… she covered them with bandages; at least her dress is fine and dandy. I think she will wash her own dress since it's hers.

In moment's time I called Kirigiri and Fujisaki to the changing room a few minutes when everyone will make their leave and resume their usual activities AKA the unnoticeable split-up. It was time I told Kirigiri the meeting between the three of us.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Changing Room**

**- 8:32 a.m.**

**- Friday**

* * *

"The two of you are here. Good." I said as they entered the room while no one was at watching distance in a few meters.

"Kirigiri, there's something you should know right now. Something significant that will get us at least some clues about the mysteries of the school."

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" she asks.

"Kirigiri, uhmm… here." Fujisaki brings out Alter Ego sequentially turning on the laptop screen but of course it requires a password.

"A password? I would say that you wanted just the three of us to remain hidden."

"Less people, less notice, less distractions." Me sitting down next to her on a bench while typing the password displaying FUJSHIKYO.

"Welcome Master! Decryption process is still ongoing." Alter Ego informed us on his systemized efforts.

Kirigiri is in a unobvious gasp but still hinting that she was amazed discovering this.

"So you created this system to prove your helpfulness?" Fujisaki nodded with confidence to show her bravery in her heart. I'm happy that she is now like this which is unlike her past self which is shy and weak-hearted. I will show my emotional support to keep her strong.

"I have a few questions for you to ask Fujisaki…" Kirigiri starts off.

"By the way Kirigiri, don't mind about security related questions. I already asked her yesterday."

"Oh… Very well then, how do you propose the extensibilities of this program? Can it be of a higher assistance by accessing the network?"

"It could actually! I just need a network cable and an outlet so she may be able to hack in. Unfortunately, there might be a possibility that Alter Ego can be caught by Monokuma if he does so. This is a risk if we bypass limits."

"Fujisaki, I'm sure we can find a way to intercept Monokuma's vision of the entire school. Kirigiri… any ideas? We are now in a topic concerning the high dependency of technology most likely located at the A/V Room."

"Finding a way to block his vision… can you try to get one of the cameras to run a looping sequence? I'm pretty confident that with the help of your creation, it should be finished within a short amount of time." Kirigiri suggested.

"S-sure… I'll try my best b-but how? There is this rule wherein breaking of surveillance cameras is forbidden, that includes trying to remove the screws."

"That is true…" I told to myself.

…

And an idea popped up to me!

"Fujisaki, we can totally tell that this contraption is obviously a robot isn't it?"

"You mean Monokuma? W-well, most likely it is but what of it?" she asks still.

"What if he doesn't see you when the lights are out? I mean he can't see you in the dark right?"

"They have night vision Shiki, what are you trying to idealize?"

"Let me add something… when the electricity is out, the surveillance cameras are to be inactive. So, maybe you can record a repeating short film of sorts and try to attach it into the surveillance camera in the A/V Room. Since no one is even interested to go there, I thought that little idea can… you know."

"But for the electricity to run out… it's impossible." Kirigiri pondered on such a thought.

"Huh? Why not?" I asked.

"The assumption we made about the outside world plus according to the letter we read, the school closed down. With this means the school committee supplied us with a high-powered generator. Such a switch can be found only OUTSIDE the school." Kirigiri reminded me of that. What other idea can we craft now that this one is thrown into the bin?

"How about a distraction then? I'll call Monokuma somewhere far away from the destination and you make the move. Kirigiri, support Fujisaki with the said manipulation of the cameras. I can guarantee that there should only be one there since I still remember what the room looked like." I suggested.

"The succession of this plan will vary the amount of time you can get Monokuma out of sight." Kirigiri continued.

"So I need to think about something that can bring Monokuma to interest. Any ideas?"

"Shiki, how about you either trigger an explosion or create a fire on the second floor, besides something as destructive as such will bring the headmaster to pure anger. Since it does not fall part of the rulebook, I can say without a doubt you are of safety from his punishment." She said again.

"Bringing that idea into fruition, I'll go start it off at one of the classrooms at the first floor since it composes of wood. Wood can easily fall prey to the blaze and the cameras are to be rendered useless thanks to the emitting fog produced by the conflagration."

"We just need to wait for the right moment to strike." I folded my arms.

"You are going to need my toolbox for obvious reasons so I'll be approaching you marking our rendezvous and initiation of the strategy."

"Start off somewhere near the A/V room and stay there until you hear people rambling about the fire incident. Run inside, lock the doors behind and perform any infiltration as necessary. Never answer the door for anyone even if it's me. I don't want anyone else involved."

"And umm… I chose the A/V room because when Monokuma cannot see the three of us, we have access to creating new things like tasers, walkie-talkies and anything technological. We can also bring Alter Ego there too if you want."

"But I suggest we take ownership of it in a later time or whenever the others have an idea of our meetings. This bathhouse will be temporary shelter."

"Now making a fire should be pretty easy with the variety of materials found at the cafeteria. The distance between the cafeteria and classroom are miniscule so it should do well."

"What's the alternative if you are unable to put out a fire?" Fujisaki asks worryingly.

"Then I'll bring a heavy pan or a small dumbbell from the changing room and make a ruckus with destruction of school property. I'll talk to Monokuma with the usage of deep metaphors and whatnot."

"This should better work Shiki. Failure is something I can comprehend but not on a consequential chain." A warning from Kirigiri states that she is counting on me. I nodded before I made my leave.

"I'll see you two later." As I exited the changing room when I heard an announcement from the speakers echo**i**ng at the hallway.

* * *

_This is a school announcement. _

_Please proceed to the gym immediately!_

_You'll be in for a surprise!_

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Gymnasium**

**- 8:54 a.m.**

**- Friday**

* * *

The three of us were not the first to arrive at the gymnasium when Ishimaru at the center was usually standing straight. I guess we all got used to his antics and dictatorial behavior. It took a few more minutes to get everyone else to arrive and upon completion, Monokuma popped out the podium dressed…

…

In a tuxedo uniform of the same patterned black and white scheme. What's up with that?

"Ok, it's been a while since no one has killed by 2 days. I'm beary impatient so let's introduce today's motive!" the formal mecha said.

Another machine rose up from the floor and…

…

It's a giant wheel in those reality games of luck. Hmm… According to what I see there are specifically 16 icons comprising of all our faces two of which are monochromic, Hagakure and Hifumi. I know that Monokuma isn't stupid enough to perform a ploy this strange.

"Say hello to the Wheel of Deadly Fate!" he shouted. More like the wheel of something bad is going to happen to all of us. Yes, we were caught with its attention.

"This little buddy of mine is one of a kind you know! I would suggest a round of applause?" None of us even bothered to clap for him because we hate him.

"No? Ok then moving on… ahem."

"One of you people will be given the opportunity to select a person by spinning the giant sphere of art! And you know what that means?"

"So… what will happen?" Asahina asks.

"You have to kill that person or else you will be shot with my machine guns within 48 hours."

"T-the fuck!?" Oowada rose furiously stomping his foot. I told you not to say bad words but I guess that didn't work out as I thought it would.

"But as always, I will explain the mechanics of the wheel of deathly fate."

"If your face is shown twice as killer and victim, it will be invalidated and another rerun will take place."

"If more than one killer targets the same victim, it's the fight to the finish!"

"If you the killer will be the victim of another killer, then pressure increases as you will need to kill and defend at the same time."

"And here's the best part! I will choose some of you randomly by the wheel!" he said joyingly with confetti spurting out at the front stage.

"How forceful your motives are…" Sakura clenched her right hand.

"This is absurd. I know I won't get picked." Togami seemingly annoyed from all this.

"Oh… really? We'll see about that!" Monokuma as he spins the wheel, wherein sequentially the mini-bulbs are flickering like Christmas lights. It was spinning really fast and I'm really in an edge of who is going to get picked.

"Today's lucky contestant is…"

…

…

…

**Celestia Ludenberg!**

"…What?" My heart was shocked a little upon hearing her name. She wasn't in a condition where she is unable to fight… I think she isn't. People are now making their distance as she was the first to get chosen.

"Our first 'volunteer', please spin the wheel to see who your target is." the MC gave the spotlight to her.

She was putting her bandaged hand into her chest gradually with no sign of fear located on her face. How can you not be scared if you are automatically a suspect!? She was stepping forward into the stage and did as told. Spin the wheel to see what's next.

Spinning…

Spinning…

Spinning…

"Today's target for contestant number one is…"

Drumroll…

Drumroll…

Drumroll…

**Leon Kuwata!**

"Wh-wh…" Leon jumped emotionally from becoming a target for murder. This is not good.

"You fucker! Just try it!" he pointed his finger quickly to Celes and remained that way for a while. He's going for self-defense mode.

"Leon?" I ask.

"What!?"

"H-hey… calm down. I was just going to say that if you're going to defend yourself, don't go to the extent of killing okay? You know what happens if you do…" I advised him.

"G-got that dude."

Her voice called me out loudly from the stage twirling her clip-ons as I know it, "Shiki, are you trying to get me killed? You seem selfish."

"I'm trying to prevent deaths here, I can't prevent yours. A machine gun? I don't know what to do with it."

"Enough with the freakshow! Next contestant today will now be chosen through another roll." Monokuma sends Celes back to the audience area. Did he just call me a freakshow? How rude. At least it wasn't that cruel as the salmon slap incident at the entrance ceremony.

Another usual spin aura emits the gym.

…

"Contestant number 2 is…"

…

…

…

**Sayaka Maizono!**

I turned to her hearing, "H-huh!? N-no! I don't want to!" she pleaded immediately.

"Sorry! It's all in the rules! You get chosen or deal with it with a rattling death." The headmaster rebuked the idol. She gulped and started to cry as some of us went away from her except for me, Kirigiri and most of all Naegi. The lucky student is very heartful and honest to other people's feelings and I doubt that someone who is encompassed with empathy is going to give her avoidance just because of terror.

"Maizono…" he said while comforting her.

"How many are you plotting to choose and kill?" Kirigiri asks the monochrome monster.

"Just three and it should be enough to cause a very interesting murder case." As she received an answer respectively.

"Ms. Pop Idol, please proceed to the stage to choose who you're going to kill?"

"That's an emotionally severe way to call someone who is in a brink presently. Politeness is of importance don't you think?" Ishimaru murmured to himself about the despairing atmosphere.

She walked there in a shaking manner with a realization that all in all, she's going to die if she doesn't kill someone. She's even more worried of who her target is. She uncomfortably spun it and as a result it wasn't that much of a spin at all.

"Her victim will be..."

…

…

…

**Makoto Naegi!**

I can tell that his heart smashed rock bottom upon hearing his name taking full awareness of going to be killed by his best friend… that is what I assume since they're together most of the time. I'm so sorry to hear your name, really.

Naegi, just… be careful and try not to kill her. You're screwed even if it is an accident. A death is a death.

Maizono cried even more of choosing Naegi by accident. This is now a living nightmare in the extensive level of kill or be killed, the very basis of what despair grows and blossoms.

"I… I…" her head was thumping a bit as she pulls her hair like a madman. She fell from the stage, almost fell but landed in her tush.

"Grraasdkajslkasx!" she's now beyond the limits times five. Naegi approaches her again in an act of counseling but she wormed away.

"G-get away!"

"But I…"

"Gnnngngngnghh…"

"Oh and to add it up, you can only kill the assigned person to you. Kill anyone else and you will be punished accordingly!" Monokuma added up.

"And our last contestant to have the wheel rolled is…

Drumroll again…

…

…

**Byakuya Togami**

I told you so. I won't say it twice Togami you insolent braggart. Hmmm… weird. I don't have any consent for his upcoming death or something similar that displays no mourning whatsoever. We can say for the rest when no one spoke about him being chosen like a balloting.

…

"Oh my! What a wonderful surprise! You've been backfired, much more trouble lies ahead it seems." Celes told him in a way that I cannot presume if that was sarcasm or teamwork.

Togami didn't have a reaction of shock or despair. Just a plain face. It's a life here, importantly yours.

"His victim can only be…"

…

…

…

**Kyouko Kirigiri**

Same dull face from the girl I see. Well, I can say that she has the defensive since Fujisaki will tag along with her at the locked room hence the plan starting off today. NOT tomorrow.

"So it's the war between the brains. Interesting." The heir has so much confidence just now.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed today's motive! Good luck!" Monokuma disappeared in cliché.

So we have our most susceptible killers, Celes, Maizono and Togami with the victims being Leon, Naegi and Kirigiri respectively. This murder case will be as complicated as I thought it will be. Time for the plan, we can't let emotions be a negative alter to the objective.

"I'm like so lucky that I didn't get picked." The model said out of the blue.

"Junko, that isn't helping them you know…" Asahina countered.

"Hey, you should be happy that you and your friend Sakura aren't in the death list."

"Yeah but…"

"But I'm right so I'll be joining you two so we can hang out and stuff like that." Really… a purpose you just got out of at a time like this? So unprofessional.

"You are just doing this just to save your own skin aren't you?" I asked her.

"Yes and no. I'm like… one of the honest people around here unlike moooost of you. If I were to kill, then Sakura can just pin me down. FLAT." As she points her finger at me.

"A-alright… if you say so."

"Fine. I'm out of here. Wouldn't want to get stabbed in the stomach." Junko holds Asahina's arm dragging her in the process along with Sakura having no choice but to follow.

Then the rest of us left one by one.

…

…

I called my two partners to initiate the strategy.

Let's begin.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Cafeteria**

**- 9:12 a.m.**

**- Friday**

* * *

It's good that I grabbed hold of my toolbox a few minutes after the gym call so I can give Fujisaki and Kirigiri the tools they need. Now then, I need a wooden stick or a lighter to get the party going.

…

A lighter! Excellent, just at one of the drawers near the stove area.

…

Wooden sticks.

…

Step one: Get items for combustion, check.

I'll have to make sure no one sees me. Wait for the right moment.

10 minutes later.

…

Now!

I lit the wooden spoon with my lighter when a small flame erupted from the end of it afterwards I tossed it onto one of the chairs at the classroom. Just to make sure the fire spreads, I looked at it for a few seconds and then…

…

The fire started. Now to give the toolbox and make a fast run for the signal! I went to them who were somewhere near the hallway just like I told them to. Thank you people who take devotion in listening.

Step two: Have Kirigiri and Fujisaki intercept the A/V room camera to take possession. Check.

I gave them the cue and they ran quickly to the A/V room while I made the distractions and callouts! I approached Oowada shaking him saying, "There's a fire in the classroom call everyone! Call Monokuma!".

I called Monokuma at the front of one the cameras at the hallway for him to extinguish it.

"WHAT!?"

"I-it was an accident I swear! I smelled something weird while I was at the school store and then this!"

"Aren't you the most troubling person... I'll be there!"

"Well hurry up! I didn't want this to happen! I'm sorry!"

"Whatever!" the speaker then broke out when Monokuma appeared instantly with a water hose from the middle of nowhere.

That was quick.

…

I ran towards the flaming classroom of smokes with me coughing and the sprinklers on operation. My clothes were wet again. This is just like the graduation attempt of Hagakure when Monokuma rage quitted and armed himself with a flamethrower and went all dangers out on the gym. This time, it was me who did it and he doesn't know about it.

The two of you, how are you doing back there?

…

…

17 minutes had passed.

…

…

Monokuma kept reprimanding me about whatnot. Ok, yeah I deserved that but it's all part of the plan. I waited for them to go out at the camera room so I had to talk with the others. Yep, some were as pissed as ever when they experienced the second stage of the sprinkling experience. Lucky for those who were at the second floor, the sprinklers were not active. With the amount of free time I can offer right now, this should do it.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- A/V Room**

**- 9:55 a.m.**

**- Friday**

* * *

Now would be the time for me to check on their status, things should be on our win. I walked to the door, opening the door knob to see Kirigiri and Fujisaki on the corner with a look of relief.

"So did it work?" I asked.

"I-it should do it. I made several modifications to the security camera including the looping clip inserted inside."

"Wait… so there's more than just a repetition?"

"Yes, umm… I'll begin with this remote right here." she showed me a small compact remote with a trigger.

"After extracting the video clip, I've managed to create a dual-surveillance feature thanks to the extra camera material provisions available. When flipping the switch, the electrical frequencies will transfer to present conditions while the other returns to A-B repeat. However, we should be quiet when inside so he wouldn't notice anything. Above anything else, if Monokuma can find countered solutions to quantum mechanics and electro-optics, everything should go in stealth succession." Fujisaki explained piece by piece.

"That's… well… another great job." I'm not fond of advanced technics.

"Anyway, Kirigiri…" I looked at her and lightly grasped her shoulder as a sign of care.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you're going to be fine? I mean Togami will fight for his life after all…"

"Don't worry; he won't even bow down to going through murder. Besides, my best guess would involve Maizono and Celes taking the fight."

"Unless others will find this motive their way of not being suspected, we should commit our efforts to not be fooled by either child's play or anything in an intermediate level."

"I'll be on my room for now. If anything you find sparks my interest, call me if you will."

"Later."

"Yeah, we should go back."

…

…

…

Time has passed until evening.

…

…

…

So here were the following things that happened before I went to my room, Junko and her "buddies" were talking about her flawless body and natural looks being a great asset to attract boys. Sakura on the other hand asks her on why she looks different on magazines. Her reply involves a lot of modifications through photoshop. One of the many things that stand out about is her strawberry blonde hair. I'm guessing she had to go great lengths to have her hair styled up. They were at the cafeteria sitting by the table with donuts and hot chocolate.

Next person was Maizono who was never happy after the motive. She was forced to kill Naegi and only Naegi if she doesn't want to be punished. But someone as innocent as her… could it be the looks could kill quote? The last time I saw her was at the infirmary rummaging through the medical cabinet together with Fukawa.

And lastly, Ishimaru and Oowada were having a swim-off at the second floor with Naegi being their spectator to see who the winner is. Yes, I went to the second floor to go to the library at first but then I saw them dragging the lucky student to the changing room. Returning to the library, I saw Togami alone reading a book. Nothing special I suppose.

Now back to my room. Ahem

…

…

Maybe I should write down the nightmares, dreams and premonitions ever since I started my steps on Hope's Peak.

Scribbling…

…

…

All finished.

…

…

Will update on the near future.

* * *

**MINDFUL** **NOTEBOOK:**

**Page 1:**

Numbers written as: 16. 2. 4. 8. 9. 11. 13.

**Page 2: Premontion List**

1. Someone died on the bathroom sitting down - ?

2. A person died on the floor on his very own bedroom – Confirmed to be Hagakure.

3. Someone is dead on the swimming pool. - ?

**Page 3: Nightmare List**

1. The masked man slashed me on the neck resulting to a giant loss of blood. He carried my body and implanted a chain on my back resulting to a spine breakage or something. Besides that is that he mauled me… like tore my skin with their teeth.

2. They said I was found guilty and executed for being a psycho… Why is that? Did I kill someone before? Will I murder anyone in the future?

**Page 4: Dream List**

1. The girl was laughing along with some people on a grassy meadow. The girl was hinted to be a fashion girl along with a friend a name of Jina. Moreover, a locket had me and her on it. This hints that I should know these people.

I'll update this in a few more days. Let's just… ahh forget it.

…

…

…

Time has been forwarded.

* * *

_Night Time begins now_

_This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm._

_The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it._

_Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..._

* * *

DAY 5: END

SURVIVORS: 14

* * *

**Time for the murder on the next day! Keep your fingers crossed!**

…

…

…

**Is the motive ok? Reviews.**


	13. Chapter 2E: Investigation Two

**Akorin Kokoro – Me as CaptainPancakes? Hehe! He's one of my inspirations.**

**Super Fanatic Fangurlz – A gamble has been made. Well the second round at least.**

**HunterofComedy – Thanks for the response. The next motives will no longer have a time limit to increase the element of surprise.**

**Sendokai Zak – It comes down to framing doesn't it?**

**Nyphn Yerbak – Please refer to the updated Wheel of Despair Chapter. Refer to the motive scene.**

**Flashfire912 – I agree with you about Maizono… why… sniff…**

**Naegi has THE player character but I'm not gonna let him slip in my planned chapter 5. Yes, this is all prepared in my storyline draft. It might change though.**

* * *

The second part of murder the story after the clairvoyant.

The upcoming execution for our culprit in the next three.

The students managed to discover so many things.

And made many changes by manipulation and infiltration.

Plans should go smooth and well but…

What if there was another plan? Ridiculous.

You would end up slipping and tripping.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**- Shiki's Room**

**- 7:00 a.m.**

**- Saturday**

* * *

DAY 5: START

* * *

_Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up!_

_Let's all strive to do our best today!_

* * *

24 hours left before Celes, Togami and Maizono get rapid shot by the turrets. It gave me a shrill that Monokuma's motive could be very harsh and forceful. This is not what you call a motive, this is called mandatory order to kill. Here's what's up right now, regardless of character I see upon them, they would kill just to get themselves alive. Togami mentioned that he is going to win this game, pointing out that he will not afford death. He will make allies and threats just for his own benefit. Remember fool's play? He will end up the fool for taking advantage if ever that happens.

Celes, I know it's been a few days since the incident and I haven't said my apologies. You know to yourself that the best way to escape the academy is through cooperation. You should never know about the plan of me, Fujisaki and Kirigiri because I know of their trust. In your case, I cannot be sure yet.

Maizono, your situation is beyond limits now. From what I can see, killing your best friend Naegi would be… heartbreaking. I really have nothing else to say.

As for the others, I had a theory that this motive might not be directed to them but to those not chosen to kill their targets and frame them for it. Seeing a murder case like this would mean that it would be difficult to give them false blasphemy.

But despite all this, with smart people like Kirigiri by our side, we can solve anything. I too have solved some cases in the past trial and proved my worth. Further so, I will practice analysis and theory creation. Development of the human mind has to expand as it shapes when knowledge is obtained. Speaking of which, since I already improved on telepathy and future predictions, this will be my last resort when the debating has reached an impasse.

Nah, let's just see what's going on now.

…

…

…

Hmm… A knock on the door already? Who could that be?

After self-socialization, I got up from my bed into my clothes and opened the door. It was Fujisaki who was trembling in tears all over and tainted with a pale blue. I can tell that something is definitely wrong right now moreover with a look like that; it is just as worse as a fight.

Could that mean…

…

Gulp.

"Shiki, h-help! He's… he's…" Fujisaki cries down unable to gradually maintain a straight standing posture.

"Tell me where he is. Let's go." I ran with her immediately to where she's pointing me to go, following her upstairs to the hallway then to the library. It would seem that Togami was there with Fukawa having his cup of coffee or whatever back at the cafeteria not caring what's up. The hallway contained blood stains coming from the library going to the swimming pool area to which I pointed myself first to the right. I went inside the library and I felt the same shaking fear and amid feeling throbbing in my head. It definitely happened again.

I see this person hanging in the wall with several knives stabbed in both arms and legs furthermore there was a plasma spill nearest to the body as if it poured slowly creating several pools of blood. His head was down facing the floor with its eyes closed.

This is person is none other than…

…

…

**SHSL Baseball Player, Leon Kuwata**. Dead without a doubt.

…

…

I couldn't help myself but stare at the lifeless corpse of another, moreover so when someone would enjoy playing with dead bodies like a gravedigger. Then the speakers activated with the announcement.

* * *

_"A body has been discovered!"_

_"Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!"_

* * *

This announcement can assure that everyone will wake up immediately trying to find out what's going on. Might as well stay with Fujisaki who is kneeling down crying again just like back at the execution of Hifumi. Hearing words of "Why?" and "Nooo…", all I could do was to give her comfort and security.

Looking at Leon dead, I remembered the times when we played Project Zombie two days back. I really had fun even though things were going rough. He may be a bother but in a cool way say for the swimming pool leisure activity. The conversation we had about his dream of becoming a musician? That he would make a song dedicated to the successful escape? I guess… the prophecy says to Monokuma's favor.

…

A few minutes passed and everyone was there save for Fukawa who fainted upon the sight of blood concluding that she has hemophobia. I should take note of that.

"B-blood?" is what she said before she fainted.

"She fainted again? I'm bringing her to the infirmary…" Sakura volunteers to bring her to the infirmary again. Asahina tags along with her.

"This… is not what I had in my fucking mind." Oowada is shaking too. Guess those beatups he had were not enough to scare him off.

And then Monokuma appeared, the person I least wanted to see. I only want to trick him that's what!

"Ok, so we have another victim! Work of art!"

"Can we investigate now?" Kirigiri cuts to the chase.

"Before that, let me remind that the motive is no longer active!"

"That's all!" as he leaves the library out of existence.

"Oy! Celes! You little twit!" Oowada walks towards her.

She remains silent looking displeased.

"Let's just see if the evidence points to me again." She spoke.

"Alright everyone! To the searching we go!" Ishimaru breaks it up.

And so we all scattered and the investigation started. Kirigiri was there and this time Togami was standing by pondering on thoughts.

It's time I get to do my role with the improvements over the past few days.

* * *

**===INVESTIGATION START!===**

* * *

**- Library**

SHIKI: (A beeping sound triggered on my ElectroID tablet.)

SHIKI: "So this is the details of today's murder case."

SHIKI: "Time to avenge his death."

**EVIDENCE: ****Monokuma File # 2**** received!**

* * *

1. Monokuma File # 2:

Victim: Leon Kuwata

Location: Swimming Pool

Time of death: 11:05 p.m.

Cause of death: Drowning and Intensification of wounds

Additional Details: Minor organ damage. Death was not immediate.

* * *

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, this is weird. The place of death is different."

KIRIGIRI: "Hmm…"

KIRIGIRI: "We should still investigate the body though."

KIRIGIRI: "If this file says what's true, then we should proceed immediately to the swimming pool for clues."

KIRIGIRI: "To think that the culprit would go to this extent."

KIRIGIRI: "I may not be sure of it but…"

SHIKI: "But…"

KIRIGIRI: "Never mind, let's not waste any time."

SHIKI: (I see Kirigiri examine the injuries of the limp body.)

SHIKI: (All I could do was just look.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Hold on!"

SHIKI: "This body feels… a little damp."

SHIKI: "But not that dry either."

SHIKI: "Supposedly a wet body should leave huge puddles of water in unison with blood trackmarks."

SHIKI: "But in this case, these puddle stains below him aren't obvious and possibly a small contradiction with common principle."

KIRIGIRI: "Then it's pretty obvious that he must have been in the swimming pool before he died."

SHIKI: "If my personality deductions are accurate at least, Leon would be the drowsy one especially at evening period."

SHIKI: "I suppose that… freewill **could** not be a reason for his arrival at the second floor."

SHIKI: "But like I said, it's simply guessing."

SHIKI: "To add up about my previous discussion, the cause of death would mean one thing."

KIRIGIRI: "A high possibility that he died on the swimming pool."

KIRIGIRI: "Then again, I want to see the entire story revealed."

**EVIDENCE: ****Drenched State**** received!**

**_Leon's body hasn't dried that much with evident signs of puddles beneath him._**

SHIKI: (I waited for Kirigiri to say her part.)

SHIKI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "How come the chest stabs have dried up? Blood no longer resides out."

KIRIGIRI: "But according to the remaining four, this must be recent as a lot of blood poured out to the floor."

KIRIGIRI: "Could there be two different cases that involve the same victim? Probably."

SHIKI: "If you so likely think that then the only people able to murder Leon are everyone but Togami and Maizono."

SHIKI: "This would also mean that Celes might be framed if the culprit's plan goes on successfully."

SHIKI: "Can I have a closer look on his injuries if you don't mind."

SHIKI: (…)

SHIKI: (These knives sure are shiny. They must have been recently used. Maybe it's just intended to shine for a long time.)

SHIKI: (Also who could leave their murder weapon lying around?)

SHIKI: (Wouldn't hiding it be the first thing to do?)

SHIKI: (Either way, I cannot be sure if this is the murder weapon.)

SHIKI: "I don't think the culprit is stupid enough to leave the murder weapon lying around."

SHIKI: "If they are smart, the real murder weapon must be hidden somewhere."

**EVIDENCE: ****Stab Wounds**** received!**

**_The victim suffered the following 6 wounds on his body namely one on the left and right arm, one on each leg and lastly two on the chest. Only the two wounds as previously mentioned at his torso have completely dried out._**

**EVIDENCE: ****Knives**** received!**

**_Four knives remain attached on his body. They appear to be large and very sharp._**

SHIKI: (I am currently reading the message just to the left.)

SHIKI: "Hmm… Bloodbath Fever."

SHIKI: (I feel pretty disturbed looking at the sign which was made with blood.)

TOGAMI: "Oy, Shiki."

SHIKI: "Togami… what were you thinking a while ago?"

TOGAMI: "This murder case… it must be similar to the Genocider Syo."

SHIKI: "You must be talking about the serial killer."

SHIKI: "But looking at the body, he was stabbed with knives."

SHIKI: "All of the murderer's victims if I remember correctly were stabbed with scissors."

SHIKI: "Why would they specifically use knives if they can use their own?"

TOGAMI: "Shiki, we are in a survival game. Falsifying the weapon is a smart move."

SHIKI: "Well, murderers need to find their way out."

SHIKI: "I won't complain on the crucifixion though."

TOGAMI: "Seems you already have pertained knowledge of the murder documents."

SHIKI: "Well, it piqued of my interests. I have a thing for mystery novels and the like."

SHIKI: "Back to the subject, you don't suppose that Genocider Syo is one of us do you?"

TOGAMI: "We'll see about that. I will surprise you later in the class trial."

SHIKI: "If Genocider Syo is indeed one of us, then there's only one evidence to back it up."

SHIKI: "Dissociative Personality Disorder."

SHIKI: "But in order for someone to gain a psychological disease, they must have witnessed or experienced a trauma; something that would trigger their sanity to the opposite."

SHIKI: "The problem is that I don't know all of their past backgrounds."

**EVIDENCE: ****Murder Case Files**** received!**

**_The case files of Genocider Syo reveal the details of their victims._**

**_- Their victims are always killed with scissors._**

**_- They are always crucified with the bloodied label on the wall, Bloodbath Fever._**

SHIKI: "It's time I get a seat."

SHIKI: (I grabbed myself a chair when suddenly water drops onto my shoes.)

SHIKI: "My shoes…"

SHIKI: "Wait… this chair is wet too, how come?"

SHIKI: "I know it's related to this case. I mean look at the table. If you were to spill a drink, wouldn't there be any liquid traces?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Maybe I can think this over after the investigation and before the class trial."

SHIKI: (Fujisaki arrives again and wants to tell the three of us something.)

FUJISAKI: "The swimming pool… it's… blood."

TOGAMI: "Hmph, is that so? Let's get going shall we?"

KIRIGIRI: "…"

**EVIDENCE: ****Library Chair**** received!**

**_This chair is sprinkled with bits of water on the base of the seat._**

**- Swimming Pool**

SHIKI: "Blood trails from the swimming pool to the library… only this time it looks like a transparent pink."

SHIKI: "Could it be they dragged his body there while the body was very wet?"

SHIKI: "The blood trails I saw back at the library were pretty much dominantly bloodstained."

SHIKI: (Entering the swimming pool area only lets me see the only evidence available in the area. A pool dyed in pink.)

SHIKI: "Evidence in the bleachers? Doubt it."

FUJISAKI: "Ahh.. I didn't find anything significant in this room. Just this."

TOGAMI: "Hmph. If this is all you want to show us then we need to investigate elsewhere."

FUJISAKI: "U-uh… I'm sorry… sniff"

SHIKI: (She leaves walking.)

SHIKI: (I happen to have a feeling to go to the changing room.)

SHIKI: (Meanwhile, I was looking at Kirigiri again to see if there were any theories she could come up.)

SHIKI: (But all I got was a stare.)

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, I'll be at the changing rooms if you need me."

**- Boys' Changing Room**

ISHIMARU: "Shiki, greetings."

SHIKI: "Anything helpful?"

ISHIMARU: "Indeed so my friend! I have found these towels with a little mixture of blood and water in all of them."

SHIKI: "I just don't understand the need to remove the wetness of the body if you were to still drag the body leaving marks. If you plan on doing so, then why didn't the culprit clean it up?"

ISHIMARU: "Maybe they forgot?"

SHIKI: "I don't think so… maybe I have to put this on my thinking list."

ISHIMARU: "Thinking list you say? I shall do so as well!"

SHIKI: "Just don't embarrass yourself like last time. If you aren't sure, ask us about it."

SHIKI: "It would be better if we can make accurate conclusions within the time limit."

ISHIMARU: "Agreed!"

SHIKI: "By the way, since you guys swam yesterday before dinner, who won?"

ISHIMARU: "Ah! I was declared the victor! Speed is essential!"

SHIKI: "Hehe."

ISHIMARU: "What is this laughter I hear upon?"

SHIKI: "You do realize that you had fun right?"

SHIKI: "The feeling of victory shone upon you bringing you joy."

ISHIMARU: "Indeed so Shiki, we shall do our best to find our criminal!"

**EVIDENCE: ****Swimming Pool**** received!**

**_The entire swimming pool was coated in blood._**

**EVIDENCE: ****Towels**** received!**

**_These towels suggest that the culprit used it to dry the corpse, for what reason exactly?_**

**EVIDENCE: ****Blood Stain Differences ****received!**

**_The blood stains coming from the swimming pool to the changing room comprises 75% of blood while the pathway to the library to the changing room is of only 25% blood._**

SHIKI: "I'll be searching on the first floor now. Continue your job here."

ISHIMARU: (nods)

**- Cafeteria**

SAKURA: "Shiki, what is your progress?"

SHIKI: "Pretty good. Me, Kirigiri and Togami found a lot of suspicious clues."

SHIKI: "Right now I'm making theories and then cut them down until one remains."

SHIKI: "Think of it as process of elimination."

SHIKI: (I walked around the cafeteria to see another set of miniscule blood marks on the floor.)

SHIKI: (Looking around.)

SHIKI: "What's a knocked out knife rack here for?"

SHIKI: (I picked it up and placed it properly.)

SHIKI: "The culprit didn't clean up their mess. What a way to make a 'perfect' murder. Tsk."

SHIKI: (I looked at the blood stains and the place where the knife rack fell.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "So that's it…"

SHIKI: (I made visual implications to see if some of them match on the missing slots."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "I think... it's three. Three slots do not make the matches."

SHIKI: "If only I could get them back from Leon. Unfortunately, tampering with the crime scene is not allowed."

SHIKI: "A-anyway what else is up?"

ASAHINA: "Shiki hi! I've been asking Monokuma about something."

SHIKI: "And that is…"

ASAHINA: "It's this toaster, it's totally fried and we need it for repairs!"

ASAHINA: "But he keeps saying no…"

SHIKI: "That seems selfish…"

SHIKI: "So umm... what happened to Junko?"

ASAHINA: "She went in her room again. She doesn't want to help with the investigation."

SHIKI: "Obviously a suspect… or not. Interrogation would be wise in the long run."

SHIKI: "That's what you call a friend."

SAKURA: "Sarcasm."

SHIKI: "Yes."

SHIKI: (I looked at the toaster to see it smeared with a grey contrast, like from explosion.)

SHIKI: "Did someone use the toaster after the rain shower?"

ASAHINA: "I think I'll go ask."

ASAHINA: "See ya! Do your best."

SHIKI: (Asahina exits the kitchen.)

SHIKI: (Sakura picks up a broken teacup shard.)

SAKURA: "Was there an accident here?"

SHIKI: "Hmm… teacup."

SHIKI: "That reminds me of Celes. I accidentally spilled some hot tea on her, both dress and skin."

SAKURA: "That must explain the bandages on her arms and neck."

SAKURA: "But there's another question that popped up."

SAKURA: "This is milk."

SHIKI: (I walked my way to the other side of the counter to see lots of cup shards on the floor together with milk.)

SHIKI: "This sure seems a larger pile than I expected."

SHIKI: (I picked up one by one and tried to match it like a puzzle.)

SHIKI: "I knew it. More than one cup was on this counter."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Speaking of Asahina about toasting food, wasn't there supposed to be a baking sheet in the oven?"

SHIKI: (The stove-oven tray is missing a baking sheet.)

SHIKI: "To think of a baking sheet as a murder weapon is preposterous."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (Ideas…)

SHIKI: "Sakura, follow me to the infirmary."

SAKURA: "For what reason is that?"

SHIKI: "You'll figure it out."

**EVIDENCE: ****Knife Rack**** received!**

**_It was knocked out when it was found. Some knives connect to the missing slots but to be specific, three slots were empty._**

**EVIDENCE: ****Blood Traces**** received!**

**_These blood traces found at the kitchen are separate and small._**

**EVIDENCE: ****Toaster**** received!**

**_It is unusable and over circuited, must have exploded between yesterday and now._**

**EVIDENCE: ****Spilled milk and Teacup shards ****received!**

**_More shards means more than one cup of milk was there. _**

**EVIDENCE: ****Missing Baking Sheet**** received!**

**_There is reason why it was used and I can say for sure it is related to this case._**

**- First Floor Hallway **

SHIKI: (Walking down the hallway I see Fukawa standing in the corner.)

SHIKI: (I neared her in to see what's up expecting a negative response.)

FUKAWA: "G-get away…"

FUKAWA: (Exits to her room.)

SHIKI: "Sigh…"

**- Infirmary**

SHIKI: "Let's check the bottle cabinets. If any bottles are used, notify me."

SHIKI: (Ahh.. Celes is here.)

SHIKI: "Celes, hello."

CELES: "It's you."

SHIKI: "I wanted to apologize for the accident I caused. Really."

CELES: "Hmph."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Sigh…"

SHIKI: (I proceeded to check the cabinets if anything were used here.)

SHIKI: (Rummages.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Sakura, any luck?"

SAKURA: "Well, there's a high reduction of isopropyl alcohol."

SHIKI: "Celes, did you happen to use this?"

CELES: "If it's for your sake, yes. Yes I did."

SHIKI: "To endure that much pain, very strong-willed."

CELES: "Do you want to have ants live and let the stench worsen?"

SHIKI: "Duly noted."

CELES: "I wish to leave. If you seek for forgiveness, I would request for you to make milk-tea for a time period."

SHIKI: "Just so in exchange you wouldn't commit murder."

SHIKI: "Even if it's money or anything a gambler desires."

CELES: "Shiki, Shiki… I am the SHSL Gambler. I have earned my winnings over the generations."

CELES: "Leaving this cage would be satisfactory."

CELES: "Now then, if you will excuse me…"

CELES: (Leaves.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "That's all I want to know. Keep searching."

**EVIDENCE: ****Bottle of Alcohol**** received!**

**_A huge amount of isopropyl alcohol was used till halfway, a possibility that this was used as poison._**

SHIKI: "Now one more thing…"

SHIKI: "To the gymnasium for another question. Just one."

SHIKI: "I better get a specific answer for this."

******- **Gymnasium

SHIKI: "Monokuma, another question poll please?"

MONOKUMA: "You again? What do you want?"

SHIKI: "Explain to me one thing."

SHIKI: "This announcement thing… I assume that it doesn't just happen… right?"

MONOKUMA: "…"

MONOKUMA: "Oh… I was supposed to explain it to you but Junko just had to break it off."

MONOKUMA: "Blame her."

SHIKI: "How about at the class trial then?"

SHIKI: "Everyone will be eager to listen."

MONOKUMA: "I only go once so be it."

SHIKI: "There we go."

* * *

Well, that's pretty much the end of the investigation or so what I found along with the others.

"Alright! Investigation time has ended and everyone proceed to the elevators immediately!" Monokuma's voice cracked to life from the PA speakers.

First one on the elevator was me and Ishimaru, I took my stand and thought of Leon. Probably all of us are suspects, since the intention of the motive is something else.

Next up was Ludenberg and Naegi. I haven't seen Naegi during the entire duration of the investigation. How strange. Kirigiri and Fujisaki were next, who was calm and ready.

Fukawa, Togami, Asahina. Then Sakura and Oowada, Maizono and Junko in that order.

I will add Maizono, Junko and Naegi on the list since I haven't seen them the entire day.

"…" the three of them seem to be very quiet.

"What? What are you looking at?" Junko stares at me greatly.

I looked away and faced the entrance door.

"Everyone here? Good! I'll see you all in a jiffy." Monokuma presses the elevator swtich that leads us to the courtroom.

While descending, everyone was quiet unlike last time. This time, some of them are staring at Celes as she tried to ignore the disturbing aura.

…

…

…

I hope Fujisaki is doing her job on keeping Alter Ego locked and safe.

With the ride coming to an end, the doors opened walking to the courtroom. I am now visited with two more stands, Hifumi and Leon's.

I took my place at the stand beside Asahina, up and running and Hagakure's… stand.

The second class trial. The case of Leon Kuwata.

…

It begins now!

* * *

**EVIDENCE LIST:**

1. | Monokuma File No. 2 |

* * *

Victim : Leon Kuwata

Location: Swimming Pool

Time of death: 11:05 pm.

Cause of death: Drowning and Intensification of wounds

Additional Details: Minor organ damage. Death was not immediate.

* * *

2. | Drenched State | Leon's body hasn't dried that much with evident signs of puddles beneath him.

3. | Stab Wounds | The victim suffered the following 6 wounds on his body namely one on the left and right arm, one on each leg and lastly two on the chest. Only the two wounds as previously mentioned at his torso have completely dried out.

4. | Knives | Four knives remain attached on his body. They appear to be large and very sharp.

5. | Murder Case Files | The case files of Genocider Syo reveal the details of their victims.

- Their victims are always killed with scissors.

- They are always crucified with the bloodied label on the wall, Bloodbath Fever.

6. | Library Chair | This chair is sprinkled with bits of water on the base of the seat

7. | Swimming Pool | The entire swimming pool was coated in blood.

8. | Towels | These towels suggest that the culprit used it to dry the corpse, for what reason exactly?

9. | Blood Stain Differences | The blood stains coming from the swimming pool to the changing room comprises 75% of blood while the pathway to the library to the changing room is of only 25% blood.

10. | Knife Rack | It was knocked out when it was found. Some knives connect to the missing slots but to be specific, three slots were empty.

11. | Blood Traces | These blood traces found at the kitchen are separate and small.

12. | Toaster | It is unusable and over circuited, must have exploded between yesterday and now.

13. | Spilled Milk and Teacup Shards | More shards means more than one cup of milk was there.

14. | Missing Baking Sheet | There is reason why it was used and I can say for sure it is related to this case

15. | Bottle of Alcohol | A huge amount of isopropyl alcohol was used till halfway, a possibility that this was used as poison.

* * *

DAY 6: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 13

* * *

**I apologize if I brought up the crucifixion scene from canon. I just… like it so much.**

**Now for the class trial, it will be divided into three parts and I can be confident that some of you have an idea of who will be our surprise guest.**

**Leave a review!**

**...**

**I have a fever, so I apologize if today's chapter grammar-wise wasn't up to standards.**

**Either way, PM me any mistakes so I can fix them.**


	14. Chapter 2F: Class Trial One

**flashfire912 - You bet it's brutal! Thanks for the review! Genocider Syo's entrance will start here.**

**hunterofcomedy - Keeping the culprit is really difficult! I wonder what are your theories to see if it matches.**

**SendokaiZak - Thanks so much! Glad you're still on the track.**

* * *

Another life has been sent to purgatory

or whatever belief people plunge into

A cross marked on the wall, pink bloodbath fever

Evidence that proves them as the culprit

This time the murderer has knowledge of past flaws

Let's see if they can make it out.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : Underground Floor**

**- Courtroom**

**- Saturday**

**- 8:00 a.m.**

* * *

**EVIDENCE LIST:**

_Have you got your facts straight?_

1. | Monokuma File No. 2 | Review files again?

2. | Drenched State | Leon's body hasn't dried that much with evident signs of puddles beneath him.

3. | Stab Wounds | The victim suffered the following 6 wounds on his body namely one on the left and right arm, one on each leg and lastly two on the chest. Only the two wounds as previously mentioned at his torso have completely dried out.

4. | Knives | Four knives remain attached on his body. They appear to be large and very sharp.

5. | Murder Case Files | The case files of Genocider Syo reveal the details of their victims.

- Their victims are always killed with scissors.

- They are always crucified with the bloodied label on the wall, Bloodbath Fever.

6. | Library Chair | This chair is sprinkled with bits of water on the base of the seat

7. | Swimming Pool | The entire swimming pool was coated in blood.

8. | Towels | These towels suggest that the culprit used it to dry the corpse, for what reason exactly?

9. | Blood Stain Differences | The blood stains coming from the swimming pool to the changing room comprises 75% of blood while the pathway to the library to the changing room is of only 25% blood.

10. | Knife Rack | It was knocked out when it was found. Some knives connect to the missing slots but to be specific, three slots were empty.

11. | Blood Traces | These blood traces found at the kitchen are separate and small.

12. | Toaster | It is unusable and over circuited, must have exploded between yesterday and now.

13. | Spilled Milk and Teacup Shards | More shards means more than one cup of milk was there.

14. | Missing Baking Sheet | There is reason why it was used and I can say for sure it is related to this case

15. | Bottle of Alcohol | A huge amount of isopropyl alcohol was used till halfway, a possibility that this was used as poison.

* * *

**_Court is now in session!_**

* * *

MONOKUMA: "Okay! Welcome to our second class trial!"

MONOKUMA: "Please take your attention to the vast decorative changes of the courtroom."

NAEGI: (The courtroom changing from your red carpet scheme, to a hue shade of green with black polka dots on the curtains.)

MONOKUMA: "Beary lovely isn't it?"

FUKAWA: "Eeuughh..."

ALL: "..."

ALL: "..."

_NAEGI: "I don't feel so good…"_

TOGAMI: "Can we get to the gist?"

MONOKUMA: "I will let you remember the game rules."

MONOKUMA: "In order to succeed in the class trial, all of you must solve the murder of Leon Kuwata, the SHSL Baseball Player and finger the true culprit."

MONOKUMA: "When you manage to catch the true culprit, they will be executed."

MONOKUMA: "If wrong, then ALL of you will be executed."

MONOKUMA: "Get going! You have a time limit."

OOWADA: "Forget the time limit! This case seems to be easy enough!"

OOWADA: "Celes did it! The motive says so!"

CELES: "I knew someone would make an accusation at this point of time."

_NAEGI: "…"_

NAEGI: "Oowada, you can't just pull it off like that!"

_NAEGI: "…"_

NAEGI: "Let's not disregard all the clues we've obtained so far."

NAEGI: "Surely we can uncover the truth."

_NAEGI: "…"_

_NAEGI: "…"_

_NAEGI: "Get serious Naegi. We need to solve this mystery."_

NAEGI: "As a starting point, let's discuss the cause of death. Strange right?"

FUJISAKI: "Uh…"

FUJISAKI: "Yeah.."

ISHIMARU: "It states here that Leon died due to drowning and intensification of wounds."

ISHIMARU: "Clearly he must have been to the swimming pool yesterday."

ISHIMARU: "Any ideas on what the murder weapon would be?"

KIRIGIRI: "..."

SHIKI: "Drowning…"

SHIKI: "…"

NAEGI: "…"

CELES: "The term intensification of wounds is quite in intrigue."

CELES: "It seems to be… vague."

SHIKI: "If it's going to end up like this…"

SHIKI: "Let's try talking about something else."

SHIKI: "Like per say, the crucifixion."

TOGAMI: "Ah, yes."

TOGAMI: "I suppose that is a wise change of subjects."

TOGAMI: "In wisdom, I know how it all happened."

OOWADA: "Really?"

TOGAMI: "Yes, very much."

TOGAMI: "Shall we put ourselves into discussion of **Genocider Syo**?"

ASAHINA: "You mean the homicidal maniac?"

ASAHINA: "Are you assuming that Genocider is one of us?"

TOGAMI: "There is no other possibility."

TOGAMI: "But before that, I would like to address a few details."

TOGAMI: "Mainly TWO vital characteristics of each murder case."

_NAEGI: "Wait, there are?"_

TOGAMI: "First they always crucify their victims strong enough that they may leave themselves hanging on the walls."

TOGAMI: "And second, they always leave a dying message entitled Bloodbath Fever."

TOGAMI: "Needless to say, this information was confidential and shown only to those of the highest rankings in the vigilante department."

JUNKO: "Where did you get this from?"

TOGAMI: "In the library at the storage room."

TOGAMI: "It's impressive on how Hope's Peak Academy can obtain documents that only the Togami conglomerate can discover."

TOGAMI: "Nonetheless, this is out of the ordinary."

TOGAMI: "Now then, these two aspects meet the details on the crime scene at the library."

TOGAMI: "Furthermore, how do they know about the methods if it was sealed to themselves and the police?"

TOGAMI: "This affirms that Genocider Syo is one of us."

SAKURA: "If you take such viable thoughts in the school mutual killings, a true culprit would always hide as much evidence as possible."

SAKURA: "In this case, they went on a carefree blood-killing spree."

SAKURA: "That brings us to Asahina's question."

SAKURA: "Who is it among us is the serial killer?"

TOGAMI: "That I don't know of yet."

TOGAMI: "The closest as we can get is that I can confidently say…"

TOGAMI: "That at least two people were out during Night Time."

FUJISAKI: "Most of us were asleep though."

TOGAMI: "That's just an advantageous factor to the culprit so that no one will see them, another would be the motive that indecent excuse for a bear simulated."

SHIKI: "Monokuma's wheel of despair motive has chosen three killers to three victims as we know it."

SHIKI: "Celes, Maizono and Togami."

SHIKI: "And Leon, Naegi and Kirigiri respectively."

SHIKI: "These three people have only 48 hours to make their cases or else they will be punished."

KIRIGIRI: "As much I can say it, this motive was fully enforced. Monokuma, you forced us."

MONOKUMA: "Well, motivation has to give its effectiveness."

SHIKI: "Since one of the rules say that they can only kill their respective targets, Celes can only kill Leon and nobody else."

SHIKI: "Because Leon was dead, the suspect list only removes Togami and Maizono."

SHIKI: "This does not center Celes as the murderer, partially."

CELES: "…"

_NAEGI: "…"_

_NAEGI: "Back to the start…"_

KIRIGIRI: "Then let's discuss this."

KIRIGIRI: "Leon suffered 6 stab wounds, 2 at his chest have dried out and the rest are otherwise."

SAKURA: "That's quite peculiar for that to happen."

SHIKI: "That's progress for us."

_NAEGI: "Differences between the stab wounds… huh?"_

* * *

_PHASE 1_

_Nonstop Debate!_

_Available Ammunition:_

**_== Knives_**

**_== Stab Wounds_**

**_== Drenched State_**

**_== Towels_**

**_== Knife Rack_**

SHIKI: "What do you think happened to those stab wounds?"

CELES: "If it was **after his death**, then that would explain the huge amount of blood spills."

FUJISAKI: "T-that works.."

ASAHINA: "I think it was **before his death**."

SHIKI: "What is your basis?"

ASAHINA: "Maybe the knives managed to block the scar from bleeding out while he was underwater?"

FUJISAKI: "That is possible."

FUJISAKI: "E-eh? They are **both** plausible!"

ISHIMARU: "Everything does have an explanation."

NAEGI: **I concur!**

**Ammunition Used: _Drenched State_**

* * *

NAEGI: **"**I can say that those wounds were inflicted post-mortem."

ASAHINA: "Huh? What makes you think so?"

NAEGI: "Think about it."

NAEGI: "What happens when you let an open wound stay in contact on water for a lengthened period of time?"

NAEGI: "Blood will continue to spread until there is no more."

NAEGI: "And that's what happened with those 2 chest wounds."

NAEGI: "With the rest, the culprit must have dragged the body unto the library and did the rest."

NAEGI: "In your side Asahina, the knives should have been wet but they weren't."

TOGAMI: "Which brings us to another problem."

NAEGI: "Huh?"

TOGAMI: "Isn't it strange enough that they needed to bring all four knives..."

TOGAMI: "When they needed just one."

NAEGI: "Oh yeah…"

TOGAMI: "Simple it is that killing your target would require just one murder weapon."

TOGAMI: "Unless they wanted to be careful if ever knocked out."

CELES: "In that case, they only needed two, serving the second knife as a backup."

CELES: "But because four were missing, I have speculated two ideas."

CELES: "One, that again Genocider Syo is one of us."

CELES: "Or two, there are two or more murderers involved."

CELES: "Why don't we try looking at the kitchen for a moment shall we?"

CELES: "Try to remember what it looked like?"

CELES: "What does this change mean?"

_NAEGI: "..."_

_NAEGI: "The kitchen was indeed a mess."_

_NAEGI: "..."_

_NAEGI: "I already know what happened though..."_

_NAEGI: "I… just don't know if this is the right time to tell them yet."_

_NAEGI: "…"_

_NAEGI: "Maybe later."_

* * *

_PHASE 2_

_Select!_

_- A series of clumsy accidents_

**_- There was a fight_**

_- An event that occurred beforehand_

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "There can only be one possibility for this to occur, there was a fight that broke out."

NAEGI: "That would also explain the cup shards and milk spills on the floor, the knife rack that got knocked out and the toaster."

NAEGI: "Sometime after that, Leon must have either tried to run away for his life ending up at the swimming pool where he drowned."

NAEGI: "Establishing that he died in the swimming pool, they dragged his body unto the library and crucified him according to Genocider Syo's methods."

NAEGI: "Knowing Leon, he should have fought back so easily meaning the fighter must have suffered cuts and bruises around their body."

OOWADA: "But these points back to Celes over and over again!"

OOWADA: "It seems all the fucking evidence points to her!"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "So you think she did it."

SHIKI: "Alright, Celes can you kindly remove your bandages?"

FUJISAKI: "You don't really have to..."

JUNKO: "Aren't you going a little too far?"

CELES: "It is fine by me. I will unwrap my wounds."

CELES: "…"

NAEGI: (I saw Celes injuries, which are only scalds.)

NAEGI: (No sign of cuts or bruises whatsoever.)

OOWADA: "Uh… uuu…"

CELES: "Are you convinced yet?"

CELES: "You are starting to break my patience you little mutt."

OOWADA: "…"

CELES: "I suggest you shut your FUCKING mouth and leave the trial to the smart ones."

CELES: "GOT IT?"

ALL: "…"

ASAHINA: "C-celes, are you ok?"

SHIKI: "She just tends to snap when things don't go her way or for the majority by hearsay."

NAEGI: (She's back to her royal etiquette.)

CELES: "Oh dear me, I apologize for the change of character."

MAIZONO: "Mmm…"

MAIZONO: "Oowada, you sure seem to be very aggressive."

OOWADA: "E-eh?"

MAIZONO: "Why are you always pushing her to be the culprit?"

OOWADA: "H-hey you're making a big mistake!"

OOWADA: "I did nothing to him I fucking swear!"

TOGAMI: "That's an obvious sign…"

CELES: "Didn't I command you to quiet down?"

ISHIMARU: "Hold on, I was with him the entire evening until 9:30."

ISHIMARU: "We did go to the cafeteria at 9:00 before we went to our rooms."

ISHIMARU: "Naegi can even vouch for our alibis!"

_NAEGI: "Of course. I was with them the entire time."_

_NAEGI: "Probably due to so many laps of swimming just to see who had… balls."_

NAEGI: "He's right, we're telling the truth."

NAEGI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "Wait for a moment."

KIRIGIRI: "You went to the cafeteria to eat?"

ISHIMARU: "Indubitably we did."

KIRIGIRI: "Whoever went to the kitchen, was a knife taken?"

ISHIMARU: "Naegi, you went to the cafeteria! Tell them."

_NAEGI: "Ah! Why didn't I mention this earlier!"_

NAEGI: "When we were going to the cafeteria, we didn't see anything suspicious."

NAEGI: "Inside the kitchen, all knives were still there before the murder."

SHIKI: "What else?"

SHIKI: "What about the milk cups and the toaster?"

NAEGI: "The milk cups weren't used, as for the toaster…"

NAEGI: "It was normal too."

SHIKI: "Did you use it?"

NAEGI: "No, why ask?"

SHIKI: "What made it explode in the first place?"

SHIKI: "The only thing I can think of is that someone used that toaster so they can eat."

SHIKI: "When by accident, they got electrocuted because they used or touched it."

ISHIMARU: "Electrocuted? How did you make such a conclusion?"

ASAHINA: "When I found it, it looked like it was part of an explosion. Of course it was fried!"

SHIKI: "Well, I've been thinking about the toaster a while back and what is the most accurate possibility."

SHIKI: "I've figured out what was the cause of the appliance's short circuitry."

SHIKI: "Naegi, I think you know what I'm talking about."

_NAEGI: "Something about the toaster…"_

_NAEGI: "What caused it to overload?"_

* * *

_PHASE 3_

_Epiphany Anagram!_

_/_/_/ _/_/_/_/_/_/

…

…

…

_/_/_/ _/_/_/_/E/_/

…

…

…

_/_/_/ _/_/T/_/E/_/

…

…

…

_/_/_/ O/_/T/_/E/_/

…

…

…

_/_/_/ O/_/T/_/E/T/

…

…

…

W/_/_/ O/_/T/_/E/T/

…

…

…

W/_/_/ O/U/T/_/E/T/

…

…

…

W/_/_/ O/U/T/L/E/T/

…

…

…

W/_/T/ O/U/T/L/E/T/

…

…

…

W/E/T/ O/U/T/L/E/T/

**WET OUTLET!**

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "I believe the toaster was connected to an electric outlet."

NAEGI: "The outlet however was wet correct?"

SHIKI: "That's right. And what should have gone to such a state is, the sprinklers should have watered the entire kitchen."

SHIKI: "I guess everyone else who tried to get food during lunch was lucky enough to not use those plugged appliances."

SHIKI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "But when we investigated the cafeteria, everything but the toaster was fully dry."

KIRIGIRI: "The milk cups and the knife racks are still in their place."

KIRIGIRI: "Monokuma, did you happen to clean the cafeteria after Leon's death?"

MONOKUMA: "…"

MONOKUMA: "Me? What makes you think so?"

KIRIGIRI: "I can't imagine someone else who is skillful to repair all appliances in a click."

KIRIGIRI: "And you are the only one who has access to the cafeteria during Night Time."

KIRIGIRI: "Teleportation perhaps? Your own machination of technology can outdo the expected?"

MONOKUMA: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "…"

MONOKUMA: "Oh you got me!"

OOWADA: "Thh…"

MONOKUMA: "Yep! I cleaned it, I was the one who tidied up the place at the morning."

OOWADA: "The fuck?"

ISHIMARU: "Why did you do it?"

MONOKUMA: "Weeeellll, I didn't want anyone to be electrocuted again so…"

MONOKUMA: "I kind of spared your lives."

FUJISAKI: "So you knew how it all happened?"

MONOKUMA: "Yes. I have surveillance."

MONOKUMA: "Be thankful that I did not tamper with critical evidences because if I did, you guys will never go anywhere!"

OOWADA: "Ok, we found out Leon used the toaster that night. So what?"

OOWADA: "Getting zapped by a wet toaster would leave you at least uncontrollable of your actions."

OOWADA: "Shouldn't the killer end his life at the kitchen?"

OOWADA: "He was stunned by the electric shock, what happened next?"

TOGAMI: "Hmm…"

TOGAMI: "I believe he had an involuntary reflex which resulted to another injury."

TOGAMI: "Kirigiri, confirm this for me."

KIRIGIRI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "I see… so that's what happened."

KIRIGIRI: "If you look at the kitchen again, observe the boundaries of the toaster."

KIRIGIRI: "If knocked backwards, what else should have happened sequentially?"

KIRIGIRI: "It is in our evidence list. Think about it."

_NAEGI: "She's trying to say that whatever was near the toaster contributed to what happened to Leon."_

_NAEGI: "I just need to remember the crime scene again."_

* * *

_PHASE 4_

_Present Evidence!_

1. | Monokuma File No. 2 | Review files again?

2. | Drenched State | Leon's body hasn't dried that much with evident signs of puddles beneath him.

3. | Stab Wounds | The victim suffered the following 6 wounds on his body namely one on the left and right arm, one on each leg and lastly two on the chest. Only the two wounds as previously mentioned at his torso have completely dried out.

4. | Knives | Four knives remain attached on his body. They appear to be large and very sharp.

5. | Murder Case Files | The case files of Genocider Syo reveal the details of their victims.

- Their victims are always killed with scissors.

- They are always crucified with the bloodied label on the wall, Bloodbath Fever.

6. | Library Chair | This chair is sprinkled with bits of water on the base of the seat

7. | Swimming Pool | The entire swimming pool was coated in blood.

8. | Towels | These towels suggest that the culprit used it to dry the corpse, for what reason exactly?

9. | Blood Stain Differences | The blood stains coming from the swimming pool to the changing room comprises 75% of blood while the pathway to the library to the changing room is of only 25% blood.

**10. | Knife Rack | It was knocked out when it was found. Some knives connect to the missing slots but to be specific, three slots were empty.**

11. | Blood Traces | These blood traces found at the kitchen are separate and small.

12. | Toaster | It is unusable and over circuited, must have exploded between yesterday and now.

13. | Spilled Milk and Teacup Shards | More shards means more than one cup of milk was there.

14. | Missing Baking Sheet | There is reason why it was used and I can say for sure it is related to this case

15. | Bottle of Alcohol | A huge amount of isopropyl alcohol was used till halfway, a possibility that this was used as poison.

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "Are you talking about the knife rack that was on the other side of the toaster?"

TOGAMI: "That one."

TOGAMI: "Leon used the toaster, got shocked and was sent behind the knife rack."

KIRIGIRI: "Somewhat, Leon fell on the floor because of a certain object that hit on his back."

KIRIGIRI: "And that was the back handle of the many knives."

KIRIGIRI: "The knife rack was in fact, knocked next sending a number of knives stabbed at random areas of his upper torso."

ASAHINA: "And that's how they dragged his body upstairs! When he was weakened!"

OOWADA: "So… that's it?"

OOWADA: "That's what happened to Leon? Ain't no fucking way we're discussing something else."

ISHIMARU: "Practically, this is what we've reached so far. I will not let us fall back to the beginning if ever there was something we missed."

ISHIMARU: "The culprit must have dragged his unconscious body pulling it upstairs to the swimming pool, dumped his face into the water and crucified him afterwards."

SAKURA: "But we don't have any physical evidence that leads to the identity of the killer."

_NAEGI: "She's right… there's no evidence…"_

_NAEGI: "The closest we can get is the murder case files…"_

_NAEGI: "…"_

FUJISAKI: "What do we do…"

_NAEGI: "Everyone's thinking of who might be part of this case."_

_NAEGI: "Hmmm…"_

_NAEGI: "Maybe… just maybe…"_

NAEGI: "Hey guys…"

NAEGI: "Uhmmm…"

NAEGI: "Isn't the culprit… possibly someone who read the documents?"

SHIKI: "If you're going to lessen the suspect list by identifying those who already know about Genocider Syo, it wouldn't work."

NAEGI: "Ehh…"

SHIKI: "Because anyone from the past few days could have went into the library, searched for the archives bit by bit and analyzed it upon attainment."

SHIKI: "I really can't think of an idea who it might be."

SHIKI: "But because we reached an impasse, guesswork is the only selection we can breach through."

CELES: "It is dangerous to make assumptions without proof, but that's what guesswork is all about."

CELES: "We don't have a choice anymore."

NAEGI: "So… we're just going to guess the killer?"

MAIZONO: "No… I don't think we have to do it just yet."

MONOKUMA: "Awww… I thought you all are going to vote now."

MAIZONO: "Um… Let me think about something…"

OOWADA: "Well, time's wastin."

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "…"

_NAEGI: "What's she thinking about? I'm sure it's something that can help us a bit."_

MAIZONO: "I think I know who did it."

FUJISAKI: "Really? Who?"

MAIZONO: "Fukawa did it, she killed Leon."

ISHIMARU: "Wait, Touko Fukawa? But she has hemophobia! The fear of blood!"

ISHIMARU: "How could someone like her be a killer!"

ASAHINA: "The moment she sees blood, she faints!"

MAIZONO: "I know that! I know that! It's just that, something was strange about her when she woke up in the infirmary."

MAIZONO: "Remember when Fukawa fainted when she saw Leon's corpse, Sakura brought her to the infirmary to give her some rest."

MAIZONO: "I wanted to see if she was ok so I tagged along and then… she talked differently."

MAIZONO: "It was something like this…"

* * *

_Flashback!_

_MAIZONO: "Sakura, she's going to be okay right?"_

_SAKURA: "Yes, fainting is a result from fear. She should wake up eventually."_

_SAKURA: "Do you mind if you keep and eye on her while we investigate?"_

_MAIZONO: "Okay, I'll keep watch."_

_MAIZONO: "Stupid motive. I hate this… I just want to go home."_

_SAKURA: "We will, we just need to find a way."_

_SAKURA: "I will do my role now."_

_SAKURA: (Leaves.)_

_MAIZONO: "…"_

_MAIZONO: (I went to take a glass of water from the infirmary's water dispenser.)_

_MAIZONO: (And then this happened.)_

_FUKAWA: "Gahahahah!"_

_MAIZONO: "Eek!"_

_FUKAWA: "I fainted again! Oh fuck me! Always happens when you see lots of blood!"_

_FUKAWA: "Gahahahaha!"_

_MAIZONO: "Fukawa! Are you alright?"_

_FUKAWA: "Oh! Enough with the worries! I'm fine as an old lady in a rocking chair!"_

_FUKAWA: "But I'm not old, I'm a kid in a recliner bed!"_

_FUKAWA: "Gahahaha!"_

_MAIZONO: (…)_

_MAIZONO: (Fukawa is so weird!)_

_MAIZONO: (What do I ask? Should I comfort her with some water?)_

_FUKAWA: "I'm not in my room this time! Smells like a hospital in here."_

_MAIZONO: "We're in the infirmary."_

_FUKAWA: "Anyway, I'm gonna go."_

_MAIZONO: "Of course you can't go!"_

_FUKAWA: "Ohhhhhh? Why not?"_

_MAIZONO: "You need to get some rest, you just woke up. Please."_

_FUKAWA: "Oh, to fucking hell with it. Gimme some water!"_

_MAIZONO: "O-ok."_

_MAIZONO: (She's acting so different, as if she's someone else.)_

_FUKAWA: "Achoo!"_

_MAIZONO: "Here's you wa-"_

_FUKAWA: "Eh? What am I doing here?"_

_MAIZONO: "Y-you fainted from the library."_

_FUKAWA: "I- wha- the-…"_

_MAIZONO: "…"_

_FUKAWA: "What are y-y-you looking at? Go away!"_

_FUKAWA: "Leave me alone!"_

_MAIZONO: "W-wait! Come back!"_

* * *

MAIZONO: "Then after that, she just ran away."

SHIKI: "Me and Sakura saw her near the corner just outside the infirmary."

SHIKI: "She told us to go away."

SHIKI: "I assume she was running to her room."

SHIKI: "Fukawa, is there something you want to tell us?"

FUKAWA: "Huh? Huh? Huh? HA!"

FUKAWA: "I didn't do it! You can't make me!"

TOGAMI: "This is quite interesting, I wanted to see who Genocider Syo is. I will not leave this opportunity behind."

TOGAMI: "So, let's assume that Touko Fukawa is Genocider Syo's other identity, what evidence we can link to who she really is?"

SAKURA: "She was acting different thanks to Maizono being a witness so…"

_NAEGI: "Maizono's testimony states that Fukawa had a different personality."_

_NAEGI: "There is something that can support her words."_

* * *

_PHASE 5_

_Nonstop Debate!_

_Available Ammunition:_

**_== Blood Traces_**

**_== Knives_**

**_== Murder Case Files_**

**_== Library Chair_**

**_== Blood Stain Differences_**

FUKAWA: "I-I didn't do it!"

ASAHINA: "That's true, she couldn't have done it."

ASAHINA: "Her fear of blood is enough that she isn't a serial killer!"

CELES: "The murder took place in the evening yes?"

CELES: "No one has a **visible alibi** of anyone during Night Time."

ISHIMARU: "Maybe her **testimony is false**?"

MAIZONO: "I'm telling the truth."

FUKAWA: "Just stop this already!"

FUJISAKI: "Maybe she's **two different people**?"

FUKAWA: "I didn't do any of this! I hate you all!"

NAEGI: **I concur!**

**Ammunition Used: _Murder Case Files_**

* * *

NAEGI: "I think there's one specific detail to prove Maizono's statements true."

NAEGI: "It's what is according to the Genocider Syo documents."

NAEGI: "According to this, there's a small chance that they could have dissociative personality disorder."

NAEGI: "Meaning they can have more than one personality, she's bipolar."

FUKAWA: "Th-that's not enough."

FUKAWA: "Unac-ceptable!"

KIRIGIRI: "Just tell us the truth, it's really going to help. If you aren't the culprit, show Genocider Syo to us."

SHIKI: "It won't do you any harm, please."

FUKAWA: "I…. i…."

FUKAWA: "…"

ALL: "..."

FUKAWA: "A... a… aaa…"

FUKAWA: "A…AAA..AAA."

FUKAWA: "Achoo!"

NAEGI: (We all saw Fukawa sneezing so strong that she fell forward, hitting her head by the stand then falling backwards.)

NAEGI: (We waited for a while for her to wake up.)

ASAHINA: "Fukawa? Is she okay?"

SHIKI: "Wait for it."

ALL: "…"

ALL: "…"

SYO: "Hehehehe…"

SYO: "Did anyone want to see me!?"

MAIZONO: "I… I was right?"

MAIZONO: "She's Genocider Syo?!"

TOGAMI: "Well, well, well."

SHIKI: "So it begins."

NAEGI: (Are we actually meeting the mass murderer in our own naked eyes?)

SYO: "You bet you are!"

SYO: "Gahahah!"

* * *

**This trial is complicated, and I'm really ashamed. First off, the part where Leon got stabbed by several knives after the toaster incident really got me thinking on what could be the most common occurrence when hit at the back by the handles.**

**Give it a review as always.**

* * *

**By the way, just to make sure everyone understand this trial, here's what the entire cast knows right now:**

**- The murder plot started at least 9:30 in the evening.**

**- The killer waited for someone to go into the kitchen and it was Leon who came in first. **

**- They fought and by coincidence, Leon must have touched the dangerous toaster and got shocked. The toaster was overcircuited because the sprinklers were activated due to the fire incident by Shiki.**

**- After getting electrocuted a little, Leon got hit in the back by the strong handles of the knives inside the knife rack. He fell on the floor and the knife rack fell along with knives at random areas.**

**- The murderer decided to drag his body up to the swimming and drown him to death. Afterwards, they got his body again, dried him with towels and finally crucified him in the process.**

**- They found out that Fukawa is Genocider Syo based on Maizono's testimony, proven with the murder case files.**

**If you have any questions, please PM me.**


End file.
